That Damn Leather Jacket TWO
by ihasakeyblade123
Summary: Axel's back at Cheer Camp to win back the love of his life! Throw in a little bit of chaos and we've got ourselves a story! Re-post from 2013. Rated: M, Akuroku, Soriku, Demyx x Zexion, Zack X EVERYONE!
1. That Went Well

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Who's hella pumped for this awesomely awesome sequel? I AM! i am very overexcited... I just re-read all of That Damn Leather Jacket, and couldn't wait to get on to writing the next one! 10,000 views! Eeeee! I hope you guys like this one too! I'm pouring lots of effort into this and I really would appreciate it if you guys review and tell me what you think! Also, the chapters will be WAYYYYY longer in this one! I apologize for the last books chapters (: laziness struck!

In case you're looking at this and haven't read the first story, here's the link:

ww ficti t /s/8 59 8219/1 /That-Dam n-Le ather-Jack et

I think you can just copy and paste it (: Remove spaces hehe

Glad to be back ;) Missed you guys...

-ihasakeyblade123

**New Authors Note: **Thought I might upload this- I keep forgetting but here it is! Sorry it's taken so long! I haven't edited the last chapters, I'm slightly embarrassed because they're slightly unreadable but I hope you like the nostalgia! Love you guys!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_~That Damn Leather Jacket 2~_**

**_Chapter 1: That Went Well..._**

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Because the love of your life is waiting for you at camp that you've been pining over for the last year."

"Oh, yeah, I remember now."

Guess what our favorite two Chocobo guys are doing at this very moment? Riding in a bus! Where are they going? I'll give you three guesses...

Camp Oak blast!

This is what Axel had been waiting for, for the whole year.

Boy, had his year _sucked_.

You'd think Axel would have enjoyed his senior year. The year where you party, everyone looks up to you, thinks your a god or something. The amount of girls and some guys even, that threw themselves at him was quite a high number, and guess what?

He didn't touch one of them.

That's right. Axel Martinez hasn't had sex for a year.

A _whole year._

Do you even begin to realize how much self control he had to use to do this? A truck load. And did he complain about it? Hell yeah. Riku was sick of Axel whining about having no more Roxas. Riku almost kicked the shizz out of Axel when the red head said a couple months before that 'maybe I shouldn't go to camp...' Yep, Axel had just got himself into such a _state, _that he didn't even want to go to camp. He was that depressed.

_So_ depressed that in his depression he couldn't bring himself to get out of his depressed state, even though it was foolproof that the depression would go away if he went to camp.

_Idiot._

So here Riku was, dragging his less than enthusiastic friend, _back to cheer camp_ so that he can win back his boyfriend and become happy fun fun Axel again. Sounds like a plan ne?

Hopefully it will all go smoothly...

Axel doesn't even know what he's going to do when he sees Roxas again. He must have dreamed of it and fantasized about it at least a hundred times, each happening in a different way. They would run into each others arms, snogg a bit, then later that night, sex. Sex. Sex. Sex. That was also another Axel couldn't stop thinking about. What if he'd gotten bad at it from his lack there of. What if Roxas didn't like him because he suddenly didn't know his way around the bed room?

So many things worried him, but that last sentence was not one of them. He knew Roxas loved him, and he knew that he loved Roxas. That's all that matters right? Even if Axel is bad in the 'sex' department... Roxas could maybe... Teach him how?

That is, if Roxas wants to.

They did love each other, but what if the fact that they hadn't seen each other for a year meant they'd grown apart? Roxas would be older. Heck, Axel was older. He'd grown, his hair had become longer, his muscles bigger... What would Roxas be like? Come to think of it, Axel only knew Roxas as far as the text messages they'd shared (which were plentiful) and the occasion hot phone call where they would... Yep... Not having sex for a year definitely took it's tole on Axel, and it had been three months before he had cracked and asked Roxas for phone sex, but the blonde didn't mind.

Because remember how he's the baby? Not allowed anywhere near anybody apart from the Leopards? Hadn't even had his first kiss let alone had _anything _other than his own hand going near his groin? Yes, he didn't have any sex either, and he missed it. He missed it _so much. _He missed kissing, he missed touching, he missed having Axel teasing him, he actually missed having other people to talk to as well. The Leopards don't let him talk to _anyone, _if Roxas is even CLOSE to making a friend, they sweep him away, and the poor guy/girl that he was talking to is sitting there wondering what the hell just happened.

So, back to Axel having issues, he had no idea how today was going to pan out. He wouldn't be able to charge up to Roxas and kiss him... They hadn't texted each other in a month, and this was due to all their exams and stuff, but when they had talked, Roxas had sort of hinted that his team would kick Axel's butt into next week if he went anywhere near him. Something about 'bad influence' and 'ruined our team last year'. Blah blah blah. Plus there was also the fact that Kairi was captain this year again, and you know how she feels about fraternizing with the evil Leopards.

Ouch. Not good for Axel Jr.

It's not like Axel's the only one with troubles though.

Riku hadn't seen his boyfriend all year either.

He loved Sora to bits, but Riku couldn't help but think this years camp was going to start with a slightly awkward bang. _They _had decided that they could date other people, but Riku hadn't touched anyone else, not even came close. No, that's a lie, he did kiss _one guy, _but when he pulled away he could have sworn the guy looked like Sora, but Axel was there and what Axel saw was a guy that didn't resemble Sora in the slightest (HE WAS AROUND A HEAD TALLER THAN RIKU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD). This caused Axel to believe his friend was a bit Sora nuts.

The problem here is that Riku has no idea whether or not Sora has a new boy friend or not. How many guys has Sora kissed? How many guys has Sora slept with? The idea of Sora with anyone else made Riku feel really _sick. _It was just _wrong. _It couldn't happen, could it?

All in all, every boy had had an average year that mostly was comprised of writing in their diaries and angsting about their lack of 'getting any'. Who knew it was going to be this hard?

I guess it's called being in love.

Oh yes, I can be deep.

So if we go back to Axel, he's now on a bus, heading through the maze of trees to get to Camp Oak Blast. He and Riku were both equally excited and nervous. Today was going to be interesting...

"Do you think... Everything will go according to plan?" Axel asked, staring blankly out the window and trying to make idle conversation. They weren't exactly as pumped up as last year. Remember the whole 'woo! We're gonna slay ass!' thing...

"I hope so man, I think we should stop worrying and just 'go with the flow'." Riku had a fair point.

"Okay. Game plan, if everything turns to shit we _have _to still make this the most awesomest summer ever. We'll just refer back to our last original competition with the same rules and stuff. I'll find a boyfriend and you'll... Do your thing. But that's _worst case scenario._"

"I think I can deal with that... But that's not going to happen."

"It's not." The two were very determined, and far too nervous to join in with their teams cheering. Axel wasn't even bothering to put his head phones in to block out the noise because, let's face it, his mind was on other things. And the damn butterflies in his stomach must be on crack or something the way they're fluttering around.

"I wonder how Dem is... I have been texting him but the guy just never had any money on his phone. No doubt texting Zex though." Axel said, the sudden thought springing to his mind. He imagines Demyx and Sora being tanner this year...

Riku just laughed a little, a bit tired from his sleepless night last night, because, lets face it, would you sleep if you were in their situation?

"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND!"

"Fuuuuck. Can't they get some new material?" Riku sighed, bashing his head against the window repeatedly. Axel attempted to block out the noise with his leather jacket sleeves but theres some things that leather can't fix. The cheering was now getting so annoying that it was actually distracting them from their thoughts. The butterflies took a bit of a chill pill, Axel felt less sick and more pumped up.

Maybe he should quit worrying!

Sounds like a plan!

He clapped Riku on the shoulder, and a new Axel emerged, one that Riku hadn't seen for around seven months. The silverette stared at him with wide eyes. What the fuck just happened?

"Riku! Put your man pants on! We are going to party our asses off this summer!"

Riku's eyes widened, "Who are you and what have you done with Axel?" He even went as far as to check his friends fore head to see if he had a fever. "Are you sure you're okay?!"

"Riku. Bro. Tell me. See those pine cones out the window on the trees?" Axel put his hand on top of Riku's head and moved it round so the silverette was looking outside.

"Yup."

"What do they look like to you?"

"Sora."

Axel smacked him lightly on the side of the head. "NO. Riku they are PINE CONES. They do not resemble Sora in the slightest. You are asking me if _I'm okay?" _Axel gawked at him playfully, and Riku just rolled his eyes. He had to admit, he did walk right into that.

"What do you suggest I do then?"

"Calm the fuck down!"

A little '_ding' _went off in Riku's head. Axel had a point, what if they just... Gave up worrying?

'Calm down'.

That sounds like a plan!

"We're gonna carve it up this year!"

"Hell's yeah!"

"From now on, we act on impulse. We are going to live this summer to the fullest. Let's rock this camp!"

It's as if they just need someone to tell them to stop stressing, and they just clicked, _everything's gonna be fine if we make it fine. _If they stress and angst and worry and stuff then everything's going to be stressy and angsty and worry-y and stuffy. But if they believe everything will be fine it will be smooth sailing! It's a great plan! One Axel is very pleased with!

_Wish I'd come up with it a few months ago._

"How do we pass the time..." Axel wondered aloud, it took Riku literally a split second to reply.

"Thumb wrestle."

"Oh ho ho you are on my friend!" And so the battle begun.

(A/N- Thumb wrestling is actually the best way ever to get someones mind off something, I thumb wrestled with someone after a major earthquake in Christchurch New Zealand to get them to calm down, and they stopped crying :D )

As they raced past hundreds of trees on the familiar dirt gravel path on the bus, their thumbs were put through the battle of a life-time. Even Yuffie poked her head over their chair to get a look at the action. Yuffie was a strange child, but lets not get into that now...

I think I may have forgotten a _minor detail, _don't worry, it's nothing major.

The Chocobo's won the Camp competition last year.

Oh yes.

Since the Leopard's had stolen their cheer, the cheaters had had to come up with their own routine, which wasn't as good because they hadn't had much time, plus their Captain being sent home had stuffed stuff up. Luckily Terra jumped into the roll and lead his team into a solid second place.

Yay Terra.

The Chocobo's however, came out on top. Their routine was changed a bit too considering their lack of Axel, but it was still good. Riku had double the workload though, being the only one that could lift well. Yuffie could lift the others well too, but Yuffie's strange let's not get into that. (She's so small how can she do that!?)

Axel and Riku battled it out in the War of the Thumbs until the scoring was _Axel:34, Riku:33, _which (much to Axel's disgust) Riku decided was a draw.

They were getting _really close _to Camp now, and the buildup was making the two guys perspire. Axel knew it was going to get a whole bunch worse when he got off the bus, so he should just appreciate the calm. He rubbed his sweaty palms over the top of his jeans and grimaced a bit at the amount of liquid.

_Stop worrying. Get your mind off it. _"Hey Riku, do you reckon we'll have the same Cabin? 6c for life!"

"I can't hear that anymore without thinking 'sexy' but we might, won't put us anywhere near Leopard's I reckon. Imagine sleeping next to Terra! You'd be worried that he was going to deck you in the middle of the night considering the hell you put him through last term..."

"Tru' dat. I hope Vanitas-" Riku and Axel shuddered at the same time, "-Isn't here this year, if he is, that guy is going down. He's going downtown! He'll be the downiest down that ever downed a down!"

"Ax... You've killed it..." Riku commented on his friends bad lame joke attempt. Vanitas wasn't the only thing the friends were a bit shifty about. Kairi hadn't said a freaking word to them this whole trip. That was not a good sign. Sort of like the calm before a storm. They hated to think what she would do to them if they stepped outta line again... Maybe she's happy because of their win last year?

Riku and Axel relaxed in their seats a bit.

"RIKU. AXEL!"

Did I say relax? More like jump five feet up in the motherfucking air because Kairi just barked in their ears. They turned their heads slowly, a bit shaky but generally trying to not be scared and man up. They could have sworn she wasn't sitting behind them when they got on the the bus... That's creepy...

Axel whispered to Riku: "_Don't let her smell your fear..._"

_"_Shut up Axel." Her voice was cutting, they winced as she continued her lecture. "If you guys don't listen to me this year, so help me GOD I will kick your butts. Axel, you get kicked out again and I will hunt you down when I get home and_ kill you. _AND NO TOUCHING ROXAS STRIFE! All we need is another punch-up and your being sent home..." The hell? _Kairi's gone nuts. _Axel thought, and just when they relaxed, thinking it was over, Kairi rounded on poor Riku.

"RIKU, I know YOU are partly to blame for last year. YOU KNEW about Roxas and Axel, and probably egged him on. If Axel gets sent home I am making camp your own personal _hell. _Am I_ clear_?"

"*Gulp* Yes Kairi..." The two guys said in unison, but Axel should have his pants on fire right now. _Not touch Roxas Strife?! Hells naw, I'm going to touch him as much as I want thank you very much!_

Riku looked sideways at Axel, heck, even the silverette knew he was lying... Kairi looks happy enough now though, reverting back into her 'happy kairi' state. That girl was creepy as hell... Her and Yuffie might have been twins separated at birth considering how weird they both are...

The bus turned a corner and Axel saw the familiar Gym and Rec buildings in sight. Ahhh, it was good to be back... Sort of... The weird stomach butterflies went away a bit because Axel realized how tame this place was... He really had nothing to worry about.

All the cheerleaders were racing around, hugging each other and flinging pom-poms all over the place. The bus pulled up and the doors flung open, The Chocobo's piling out and greeting their friends they hadn't seen in ages and generally... Cheering...

Like last time, Axel and Riku were the last one's left on the bus. "Axel, I don't know if I can do this. What if Sora doesn't like me anymore or something? What if Dem's changed? What if Zex's changed? What if Terra decks us in the middle of the ni-" Axel gave him a light whack across the face with his bag, making Riku shake his head and causing his brain to clear a lot.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Axel stood, feeling nervous but he didn't want to show it. If he wasn't nervous Riku might get un-nervous thus the nervousness would dissipate completely.

"Thanks... I needed that..." Riku said weakly and collected his bag too. They didn't realize, but it was the same driver as last year... Only this time... He was happier...

"You boys have a nice Summer now, yah hear?" Axel just saluted him and got off the bus, only to be tackled immediately to the ground by Demyx who had been hovering by the door since it came to a stop.

"D-Demyx! Dammit!"

The silverette heard some loud shuffling, something that sounded like a bone cracking, and some Demyx-happy-squealing. Not good...

Riku hesitated for a second, then said to the driver with a raised eyebrow, "Did you get that hug?" The driver smiled warmly at him.

"Sure did, I got married and bought a puppy, I can have all the free cuddles I want."

"That's good, glad to hear it." With that, the silverette stepped off the bus. It pulled away and Riku could barely contain his laughter looking at the sight before him.

There was Axel, belly down on the concrete, and Demyx sitting on his back looking pretty pleased with himself. When he saw Riku however, he got off Ax and leapt at Riku, (you'd think Riku would have been prepared, considering the state he found Axel in...) immediately taking him down too and giving him the most bone-crushing hug possible. "I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH OHMYGOD YOU'VE GOTTEN TALLER AND YOUR HAIRS LONGER AND I MISSED YOU AHHH!" Dem hadn't changed a bit, and when he finally got off Riku he was still buzzing about uncontrollably.

Riku struggled to get to his feet and when he did get there he stumbled about a bit. Axel had recovered however, and put two hands on Demyx's shoulder, trying to keep him still. "Dem, Where. Is. Zex?" He kept his sentences slow, just in case Demyx was on such a high that he couldn't hear him. The mullet-head just swatted him away though, and pointed up the path a bit. Zexion was there, in his purpleness, with a video camera strapped to his hand. "I told him I was going to attack you guys so he filmed it! Isn't that awesome!"

"Yes Dem, that is very awesome..." Axel smiled and waved up at Zexion, whom waved back. The red head then made his way up to him, back at his side, and lifted him up into a hug, spinning him around a few times. Riku and Dem slowly made their way up to them, talking about their year and how this Summer was going to be epic.

Axel set Zex down onto his feet, who was now blushing a little because Axel had made a scene. "Hey Ax, had a good year?"

"Crap, you?" Very blunt, Zexion expected as much, he did have the book with all the relationship advice in it didn't he? So he knew how bad Axel would have had Roxas-fever all year.

"Heh, alright. Missed Dem though..." He blushed a deeper red because Demyx had heard.

"And I missed my Zexy..." He pulled Zexion into a kiss, making Axel and Riku cringe a bit.

"Okay, do not need to see the two most innocent of our friends sucking face so early in the camp... Let's take it in slow doses shall we? Let's start with 'hand holding'..." Dem pulled away at Axel's words with a big grin on his face.

"Well, what about when you see Roxas? I bet it won't just be hand-holding then!" This is true... Hand holding would not satisfy... Axel got a bit nervous again, Riku could see this so he changed the subject.

"We'd better haul ass up to the gym or Kairi'll kill us. You should have heard the talking to we got on the bus... Axel's not even aloud to go near Roxas or he gets his balls chopped off by her..." Dem and Zex shuddered and the four started walking up to the gym building. It was exactly the same as the year before, massive trophy's and huge doors, and possibly a bit TOO clean.

"So... You're not aloud to go near R.S? How are you going to manage?!" Demyx enquired as they entered the gym, a sea of excited cheer leaders around them. Dem was talking in acronyms because 1, he didn't want Kairi to hear and Axel to be castrated, and 2, he didn't want the Leopards to hear and Axel be castrated. What can I say, he's a caring friend.

Axel was surprised by the number of people who said 'Hey' to him as he passed... He didn't even know half these people... He guessed that maybe his leaving thing last year and the kissing Roxas Strife thing may or may not have made him a legend...

"I think I'll just deal like I dealt last year... Secrets and stuff..." Axel winked at Demyx, and the mullet head thought this was particularly sneaky and clever.

_Hmm... That is... If Roxas is keen... _Axel thought, while he and Riku parted from Zex and Demyx to go and find their team.

_Secrets and stuff..._

_Sounds like a plan..._

_Maybe._

_Wait, where's Sora?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hows the story looking so far? You like? It gets better... :D I really do wish that you guys take the time out to review, I really want to know if you like this sequel! I've become attached to this story and hope you like it! 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Don't Look At Him!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waasssup? Well, here's the next chapter :D I just posted the first chapter (Like, thirty seconds ago while I write this), and so far only one person has read it, and all I know is that they are from New Zealand XD WHERE ARE ALL MY AMERICAN READERS? Probably in bed :D

It's the next day now XD 77 views, 31 emails, 6 reviews, a mixture of faves/follows YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_~That Damn Leather Jacket 2~_**

**_Chapter 2: Don't Look At Him!_**

_Where is Sora?_

Axel thought to himself again, but he didn't want to voice this just in case it hit a sore spot with Riku. The red head chanced a look at his friend, whom wasn't freaking out too much, but still no there was no doubt that he was looking for Sora too.

The friends reached where the Chocobo's were sitting on the blue mat, and flopped down next to them. Axel's cat like green eyes searching _everywhere_ for Roxas. He was starting to get a bit dizzy from whipping his eyes all over the place. He even locked eyes with Demyx who had been looking around himself. _Why isn't Sora sitting with Dem?_

_No, back to the task at hand. Where is Roxas?_

'Where is he?' Axel mouthed to the mullet head, who was on the other side of the gym. Dem looked around a bit more, and Axel watched as his eyes enlarged to almost the size of dinner-plates. Demyx then started looking frantically from Axel to the entrance-way gesturing wildly, and his team mates were starting to think he was on the strange side...

Riku watched with a smile playing on his lips. These two trying to form some sort of communication from opposite sides of the room whilst it was noisy as hell was hilarious. It was doubly funny seeing as Axel was a slight nervous wreck and Demyx was buzzing about uncontrollably.

Axel made Dem look at him by signaling to his eyes. Thankfully the mullet head calmed down a bit to mouth 'Roxas!' and point (Very very subtly. And by that I mean he freaking almost started jumping up and down yelling 'ROXAS! ROXAS!') towards the entrance.

Riku and Axel turned at the same time, and time seemed to slow for Axel at that very moment.

"_Fuck... It's him..."_ He whispered.

In that sea of cheerleaders, there was beautiful Roxas, as if a spot light was beaming down on him from above. His ocean-blue eyes were looking around and he seemed a bit impatient and fidgety. He had Leopards all around him, and the poor guy was having to stand up on his tippy toes to see around them.

Axel just wanted to scoop him up in his arms and give him the biggest mother-fucking cuddle ever.

_He's still... The same._

Riku watched as Axel's expression softened until it become one of pure and utter love, if Riku wasn't so happy that Axel had 'found' Roxas then he might have gagged a little...

Axel noted everything in his mind that was still the same about Roxas. His hair was still in perfect spikes on his head, no doubt his hair still had that slightly fluffy texture even though they looked like they'd poke an eye out. His eyes were still _really blue_. He was still on the short side... But that made him easier to snuggle into. He does look _older _though, because one whole year does change people.

He was wearing just some jeans and a white T-shit, much like what Axel was wearing minus the leather jacket.

He was still the gorgeous, gentle, innocent Roxy.

And he was looking for Axel like a man on a mission.

The Leopards hadn't noticed this however, they were all just trying to intimidate the other competition. There was no sign of Aqua, she must have gone to University, and there was no Van (Axel and Riku did little happy-dances in their heads). However, there was one very pissed looking Terra.

_Heh... He must be captain..._

Axel smirked, and turned his eyes back to Roxas.

"Ah... Axel?" Riku asked, a wary edge to his voice.

"What...?" Axel asked, still in Roxy dream-land mode.

"Terra just pointed at you and is storming over here like an angry rhino."

"Well, shit." Was all Axel had to say about this situation.

Roxas started moving with the other Leopards, they were all flocking around Terra, flanking him. Roxas kept to the back, but he knew who they were going towards, he knew Terra was going to shout at Axel... Axel was here... Axel was really close.

Roxas looked around his team mates, to see Axel, _Axel..._ In his leather jacket, sitting with his team and looking a bit 'put out' at Terra's charge.

Axel looked really... Good. His eyes still green as ever, his red hair still defying gravity, his leather jacket still his signature piece of clothing. Roxas smiled, he had finally found him! He'd been looking for him all day, and here he was!'

The red head was avoiding all eye contact with him though, Roxas thought this was strange. Has Axel not seen him yet?

_Don't look at Roxas. Don't look at Roxas._

Axel knew that if Kairi or Terra saw him looking at Roxas he would have the shit kicked out of him then and there. _Don't fucking look at him. _The Chocobo could _feel _Roxas's eyes on him, and oh, how he wanted to look up... Gaze into the beautiful orbs... Pull Roxy close... Give him a kiss.

But hell, he was in the fucking lions den right now. If he did that... He shivered to think what would be done to him

_Don't you dare fucking look at him._

Riku however could look at Roxas as much as he wanted, since no one was watching him, all eyes were on Axel. The blonde was looking at Axel but gave Riku a worried/confused/questioning look. All Riku could do was shake his head and widen his eyes as if to signal 'Don't draw attention to yourself'. Roxas just went right back to burning holes in Axel's eyes.

"_AXEL!" _Why did everyone insist on saying the red heads name with a hiss? What had he done to Kairi and Terra...

"Why hello Terra, I see you're back to normal coloring." Axel said with a smirk, causing the Leopard Captain to go red with rage.

"You are _so_ fucking lucky I didn't kill you before you left last year you jackass!"

"Language Terra... Language..." Axel's grin became wider, Terra's fists clenched but he knew he couldn't lay a finger on the Chocobo without being kicked out. Maybe Axel shouldn't piss him off anymore because he WAS one of the barriers between him and sweet sweet Roxy.

"Fuck you!" The brunette growled. He moved forward to get 'all up in Axel's grill', but Kairi intervened.

"Terra, get the hell outta here." Kairi stood up, and put herself between the standing Terra and the sitting Axel. The height difference was astounding, but Kairi didn't flinch and managed to look freaking intimidating.

"There's. No. Where. Left. On. The. Mat." Terra said through his teeth, then abruptly turned, took a step out, and sat down (not looking too happy I might add). Roxas took this golden opportunity, and when he was about to go sit next to Axel, Kairi and Terra both got to their feet again.

"HELL NO STRIFE! GET LOST!"

"ROXAS! COME BACK OVER HERE!"

_For fucks sake. _Roxas thought bitterly, about to go and sit back behind his group, Axel still didn't look at him... He couldn't risk it...

RIKU TO THE RESCUE!

"Cool your jets guys. I'll sit next to Axel." He moved to the other side of the red head, so Roxas sat down next to him. Kairi and Terra were glaring daggers at the silverette, and since the intro was about to start neither party's could drag Roxas OR Axel away from their current position.

_He's less than a meter away from me..._

Axel thought desperately of something he could do so he could at least tell Roxas _I missed you so much dammit I still love you! _But that was a hard task considering both Kairi and ALL OF THE LEOPARDS were watching him like a hawk.

The Chocobo zoned out as soon as the same over enthusiastic camp counselors burst onto the stage to a massive applause. He just couldn't concentrate. Xaldin was no where to be found, but Axel thought the black-haired man wouldn't be caught dead floundering around on stage for the cheer leaders...

Roxas. Roxas Roxas Roxas.

_How do I tell him? How do I tell him?!_

A plan popped into his head in an instant.

Wait. Genius idea. THIS COULD WORK!

Axel nonchalantly took his jacket off, and casually put it behind Riku, nobody noticed anything, because this simply looked like an innocent action... Riku was noticing though, but Roxas wasn't, the blond was still trying to figure out how to get _Axel_ to notice _him_!

The red head then slipped his hand under the jacket, leaning back as if he was just trying to get more comfortable...

Roxas still hadn't noticed, and since (I repeat) no one was paying any attention to Riku, the silverette took Roxas hand that was by his side and slowly pulled it towards the jacket. Roxas was very confused... Why was Riku holding his hand? He didn't look at the silverette though, he wasn't that stupid. Riku was a nice and smart guy so whatever he was doing was probably a good thing. Roxas trusted him.

The blonde kept his eyes forward while his hand went under the cool leather of Axel's jacket. Riku let go of his hand, and smiled to himself, Axel freaking _owed him. _He would bring this up the next time Axel decided that one of their thumb wrestles was a draw even if _Riku_ had clearly won.

Roxas felt around under the jacket for a couple of seconds before his fingertips came in contact with skin. A bit of an electric shock went through his system, his eyes went wide as the other hand under the jacket rested on his, it's thumb stroking the top of his hand softly. Roxas sighed, and he heard a noise next to him... Axel was sighing too.

He wished he could talk to Axel right now. That's all he wanted, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to see him for the rest of the day unless he pretended to go to the bathroom and found the red head on the way. That was the ideal scenario but what were the odds of that happening? It was good just being able to hold his hand, he accepted that he should just cherish these moments because maybe this was all he was going to get...

That thought hit Roxas really hard.

What if he couldn't see Axel this whole summer? What if the red head was always there, but just out of reach? That sounds freaking awful and bad for his mental health. He had to find a way to slip away from the Leopards, he just had to!

Axel on the other hand wasn't thinking about 'maybe I won't get to see Roxy' but more along the lines of 'I won't fracking give in until I have this kid in my arms'. Now really... Do we think Axel's going to NOT see Roxas this whole Summer? No, that's stupid, we know Axel better, he's really not going to give up.

He wasn't the type to give up.

Hell to the no.

Right now he was trying to piece together the perfect plan in which to get Roxas alone... One idea was he could text Roxas to meet him at the lake at midnight or something. It would be really shitty though if Terra had him on high surveillance. There just _has _to be a way to sneak him out!

"So is everyone pumped up for this years awesome Camp Oak Blast!" One of the councilors started doing cartwheels on the makeshift stage, and the crowd of cheerleaders erupted into well... Cheers.

"WOOOOOOO!"

Even Axel got a bit into the uproar, but this was only because he had a hold of Roxas's hand. "HELL'S YEAH!" He whooped and Riku just rolled his eyes, a grin plastered on his face.

"Also guys, don't forget about the party later! We'll see you there!" More intense 'hurrahs' and shouts, then the counselors disappeared and everyone started to stand up to go to their cabins. Axel sadly took his hand out from under his jacket, and picked it up, slinging it over his shoulder. He watched Roxas walk away... The Leopard chanced a look over his shoulder and he met eyes with Axel.

The world stopped again for a second, then Roxas turned and kept walking, far too quickly had that moment past in Axel's eyes. Far too quickly.

_Ahhh he's so gorgeous..._ They both thought. Sadly not being to talk to each other even though they desperately craved to do so.

"Okay Kairi, where's our cabin..." Axel sighed, he was on his feet now, Kairi tossing a key at Riku.

"Cabin 6C, you know where it is." She snapped, before walking off with the other Chocobo girls to find their cabin. Riku and Axel were lucky that she was the only truly scary girl in their team. I mean, Yuffie was strange but she wouldn't harm a fly. Kairi however...

"I would like to hear her voice just_ once_ when it isn't talking to us like we're a pile of dirt."

"Not possible..." Riku said as he twiddled the key in his fingers and started walking towards the door. He was still looking around for Sora, his search was becoming more frenzied. Sora had to be here somewhere! the two friends saw Demyx and Zex by the entrance so they speed walked to catch up with them, trying their best not to accidentally bash into anyone... But you know these two, they hit like, four people each.

Finally Axel scooped up his bag and put a hand on Demyx's shoulder to breathe a bit. Riku had to catch his breath a bit too, when did they get so unfit?

"Dem... Cabin... 6C?" Axel huffed, but finally straightened up.

"Yeah! You guys too? Zex is with us this year! This is going to be awesome!" They started walking together. It was strange walking back over the green field to reach their little cluster of cabins. It was really warm out today, had that special Summer feel. Roxas and the Leopard's were ahead of them, going to the same place... That's probably a good thing, on the plus side Roxas would be close so sneaking around would be easier. On the negative side, you could have a Terra decking you in the face at One AM...

A question was in the back of Axel's mind, but that same question was freaking eating Riku alive-

"Hey Dem, where's Sora?"

The mullet head just shrugged, "Probably with Zack."

Zack.

Zack?

Zack!?

Who the fuck was Zack!?

"Who's Zack?" Axel asked, eyeing Riku from the side. The silverette looked quite crushed, a bit of a blush on his cheeks. This sucked. Who the fuck was Zack!?

Riku was having a mental freak-out. Were Zack and Sora not like... Just friends? What if Zack was better looking than him? What if Sora liked Zack better? No doubt the two would have spent most of the year together, and Riku had only sent text messages!

"He's a new member to our team." Demyx said vaguely, putting his arm around Zexion to pull him closer. The purple haired teen giggled (Yes, Zexion giggled.) when Dem planted a kiss to the top of his head.

_God dammit Demyx you choose THIS MOMENT to not offer any detail to stuff!?_

Wait... There were only four beds in their Cabin. Does that mean Sora isn't with them? Is Sora with this 'Zack' person? Are they together? Like _together _together?! And in the same cabin!?

They reached the Cabins, and when they got to 6C, all of their mouths hung open as all four gaped openly at the building.

_What... The... Fuck?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh ho ho, I do like a good cliff hanger :D What are they looking at? What is making them gasp? o.o I am quite evil :D I'm not sure if I'll post the next chap tomorrow of in the next few days (: Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Thanks for all your reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. You're a WHAT?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heyyyyy! How are you? Enjoying the cliff hanger? o.o I'll put an end to your suspense :D Enjoy this next chapter! Let's meet Zack, shall we ;) (P.s, ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS HAVE BEEN AWESOME! I LOVE YOU GUYS! And I also apologise in advance, there's a teensy bit of copied dialogue here from off meme pics I've seen online (: I only added it because it's funny tehe I hope you like!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_~That Damn Leather Jacket 2~_**

**_Chapter 3: You're a... WHAT!?_**

_"W-what happened!?" _Axel finally shook out of his shock, and slid the door open, the others following him inside.

It was bigger. Their whole cabin had almost doubled in size, it was so freaking weird. How did this happen? Six beds instead of the usual four... 6C was a lot bigger than any of the other cabins, and looked newer, flasher. Had they renovated it over the year? What?

Axel went over to his bed. It was the same as he remembered, it had an extra pillow though. He set his bag on the end of it and laid down on the blue duvet, staring up at the ceiling, heck, the ceiling was higher too. Dem went over to his bed and started looking around a bit, they still had their bath room with one toilet, one shower, not much had changed. The desks had been replaced by more modern ones, and Axel couldn't figure out for the life of him why they had been given this flash ass Cabin...

Riku sat down on his own bed, not at all effected by the sudden space enhancement, but far more effected by the fact that Sora was with another guy that wasn't Axel, Demyx or Zexion.

"Hey guys!"

Speak of the mother-fucking devil.

Riku looked up to see Sora at the door step with a hand on his hip looking around at the Cabin. "It's huuuge..."The brunet said before turning to a guy standing outside and beaconing him in. The guy was freaking tall... Black hair... Blue eyes... Tanned skin like Sora and Demyx. Wow, he was an island boy alright. Sora suddenly became uber excited and jumped up and down on the spot several times. "Axel! Zexion! Riku! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Sora was hyper Sora right now, and he went round everyone pulling them into bone crushing hugs, even... Riku. The silverette had expected something more... Was Sora not into him anymore? Was he with this Zack person?

Sora didn't even spend a special 'moment' with Riku.

The silverette put on a smile, but behind it was just pure hurt and confusion.

They were... Just friends now. (?)

"Sora! How was your year? Who's this guy?" Axel already knew the answer. He kept looking at Riku though, thinking his friend was going to break down at any second but thank god he didn't.

"Oh! Sorry! Guys, this is Zack! He's a new member to our team this year and he's rooming with us!"

Zack shyly waved feeling like a massive third wheel and also slightly uncomfortable with the look Riku was giving him... Sort of like the silverette was wanting to repeatedly stab him with a sharp object over and over... Weird...

"I feel like we should interrogate him. That'd be fun wouldn't it? A good ice breaker?" Axel said mischievously inching forward towards Zack, getting ready to pounce on him. Poor old Zack starting backing up towards the wall.

"Come to think of it, I don't know him that well either, that's a perfect idea!" Zexion was helping with the hunt now, both he and Axel stalking towards the Dragon. Sora didn't say anything, he just went over to his bed ignoring the pleading looks from Zack. Riku silently unpacked his things.

"Well, looks like the other two aren't getting involved. I'll stand guard so you guys don't maim him or something." Demyx laughed, pulling a chair so Axel could grab Zack by the shoulder and gently shove him down into it.

Three pairs of eyes staring intently at Zack, and the Dragon was starting to perspire a bit under the sudden lime light. "W-What are you guys doing?" He asked nervously, Axel just grinned even more.

"So... Zack... You gay?"

Blunt as hell.

Zack was a little scared to reply. If he said he was gay and these guys weren't... Would he be labeled as 'The Gay One'? But if these guys WERE gay... Would they rape him or something? Sora and Demyx were gay so he thought he could chance it.

"Sort of... I've never been with a guy though..."

"So your... Bi?" Zexion questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"I guess so... I've tried asking girls out before but failed miserably..." Axel laughed at this, girls were easy as _fuck _to ask out. It's so freaking hard to ask a _guy _out, because you have about a one in million chance of them being GAY. If they're not gay then you have some awkward shit on your hands. Zack was looking a bit dejected with the red head laughing at him, but he shrugged it off, trying to not come across as a whimp...

Axel thought he might as well give a bit of a demo of how to ask out a girl, heck, this 'Zack' seemed to need as much advice as he could get.

"Dude. Girls are _so fucking easy _to ask out. First, get that motherfucker alone, so no one else is with you. Sit her the fuck down and sit right next to her. Give her something... Like... I don't know chocolate or whatever the FUCK girls like... Tampons or some shit." Zack grimaced, so did Zexion, and Axel mentally slapped himself for what he'd just said. He continued nonetheless.

"Hold her hands, both or them, not just one cause that's fucking pussy." Axel demonstrated, kneeling in front of the scared-shitless Zack and grabbing his hands. "Look into her eyes, deep as fuck-" He turned his eyes up to the Dragon, and had to grab his chin to get him to stare back. "-Do that shit. Don't just think about doing it. Okay, stay there for a few seconds, hold that position... When you have enough balls, ask that chic out. Just five simple words- 'Will you be my Girlfriend?' Cause that shit's cuter then: 'will you go out with me?'" Axel got to his feet, rather pleased with his little rant.

"After all this you have a Girlfriend, and I'm standing here like 'have fun being in a relationship fuckers!" All the guys in the room snickered to themselves, but Zack felt like he'd been issued a challenge...

"So you don't like relationships? How many people have you been out with?"

Ohoho, good question. Good question.

"Well..." Axel looked out the door, and almost did a little happy-dance in his head because Roxas was standing right there, moving into the Cabin opposite them. "That is actually pretty good timing Zack my friend. See that guy outside the door? Purple shirt, blonde hair, _gorgeous blue eyes." _Zack followed Axel's pointing finger out the door and got his first look at Roxas, first thought was that he was a little on the short side, second thought was he was quite good looking..._ "HE_ is the whole reason I came back to camp this year." Axel thanked the heavens that the door was shut, because if it was open he would have a Terra in his face yelling at him about what he'd just heard him say. Ouch. Why did people have to shout all the time? It's so hurtful!

"So... You two are going out?" Zack got up from his chair so that he could get a good look at Roxas, and it looked like the blonde was trying his damned hardest not to look into their cabin. Zack thought that was weird.

"Hmmm... _Going out..." _Axel mused to himself, eyes now transfixed on Roxy. That sounded pretty good, Roxas being his and his only, he could get used to that.

"So you're not going out? But you like him, is that it? Why won't he look in our direction even though we're blatantly looking at him? Does he like you back?"

"You ask an awful bunch of questions..." Axel hummed still thinking about Roxas and him moving to a sea-side cottage and running around in the sun, falling onto the grass, passionately making out...

Zack still wanted an answer, so Demyx being naturally _Demyx _began to tell his team-mate the tragic love story of Roxas and Axel.

"I'm gonna make this real simple... Roxas Strife is SO forbidden to Axel, that the two can't even LOOK at each other without like twelve different people dragging them away to separate locations and/or yelling at Axel... That explains this lack of looking in this direction. If anyone catches them together, Axel here get's the shit kicked out of him, and possibly kicked out of camp by his own team. You see, Axel's team The Chocobo's and Roxas's team The Leopard's are rivals, Axel can't be with him because of this reason, and Roxas can't be with anyone at all because his team forbids it. He's sort of... The 'baby' or 'cub' if you will, and Axel here got into his pants the first night here last year. Cue a few weeks of craziness and you have a love story filled of lies, humor and a couple of late nights out at the lake."

"You forgot to mention the Porn video, and the fucking bastard yellow-eyed-black-haired prick that I got to deck a couple times." Axel added with a grin, observing the way Roxas would nervously try to look at him then go back to intently staring at Terra who was currently talking. He was awfully jumpy today, but who wouldn't be under Axel's intense green stare?

Zack restrained himself from shouting: 'PORN VIDEO!?' and running out the door arms flailing. Instead, he settled for clearing his throat and asking yet another question. "So you two are together? But you're not allowed to be together? How does that work?"

"Well... I do have a plan. Since I now know that he wants to get with me again because of the 'hand holding' earlier-" Zack raised an eyebrow, but Axel really couldn't be bothered explaining. "-Long story. Anyway. Tonight, at the party, I shall find him, I shall grind him, I shall kiss him, then I shall bring him back here for privacy so we can talk and chat about our god awful year without each other. On that thought I SHOTGUN THE CABIN TONIGHT!" There was a round of angry grumbles until everyone went about their business again.

_Yes triumphant... Roxas Strife you will be mine... Again._

"So um... Are we trying to hook up with people tonight?"

Zack just got five sets of eyes looking at him like he was the dumbest shit on Earth. "Stupid question. Right." He answered himself. Axel went and perched on top of his desk, watching Roxas go into his own cabin and sit on his bed. It looked like he was kind of alone... Cue intense eye contact.

Ooh this was the first time Axel had been able to stare straight into Roxas's eyes, and even if there were two windows between them, it was magical. Axel could see the blueness of Roxas's eyes clearly... And to him they were the most beautiful thing on the planet. He saw Roxas sigh contently, so he did the same. But the red head thought he should test something... Remember the whole 'No Sex For A Year' thing? He needed to see if he still had the charm.

With Roxas's eyes firmly locked on his, Axel slowly brought his tongue out and licked his lips, moistening them. Instantly, Roxas bit his lower lip, his eyes _begging _for something... Zack watched this whole scene, and couldn't help but voice his opinion.

"Holy shit! Look at him he wants you so fucking bad!" No response from Axel, he was too busy eye-humping his precious blonde.

"Axel wants HIM 'So fucking bad' too. He hasn't had sex in a year." Demyx said, flopping down onto Zexion's bed because he'd finished unpacking.

Zack finally got up off his chair, "_What's so bad about no sex for a year?_" What he had said was barely a whisper, but all of the guys (apart from Axel, Roxas-land remember?) heard him loud and clear.

"Having no sex for a year sounds freaking _awful!" _Demyx exclaimed. "I was going to do that, but luckily me and Zex met up in the holidays an-"

"DEMYX!"

"Oh, heh, sorry Zexy..."

"Having no like... 'Intimacy' or ANYTHING would be the pits! I can't even imagine going through that!" And this was Sora speaking this time. Can you imagine Riku's thoughts right now?

_(Read this in your head fast, for extra effect)_

_Has he slept with someone?-Has he kissed someone?-Has he had intimacy?-Since he 'Can't even imagine' no sex, that must mean he has had sex.-Who did he have sex with?-Who had sex with Sora?- Why would he do that?- He doesn't love me.-I didn't have sex and he did.-Crap I love him so much, he had sex with someone else-Oh my gosh what am I gonna do- Ect. Ect._

Okay, so since Riku is now freaking out he may not have much more to say for a while... Let's just leave him to his thoughts shall we?

"WAIT! I have totally just thought of something!" Everyone (Excluding Axel and Riku...) whipped their heads around to look at Demyx, who was now sitting bolt-upright on the bed. "Zack...?" The mullet head looked at his team mate with a mixture of shock and horror on his face.

"What?"

"Are you- Are you a- a-"

"What? Demyx, speak!" Sora exclaimed.

"A VIRGIN!?"

The uproar this caused was quite immense, even Riku and Axel gasped. Zack went several different shades of red and tried to shush Demyx.

"Shhh! Don't say it so loud! Everyone will hear!"

"Wait! So, you've never had sex with a guy OR a girl?!" Axel was very shocked, Zack looked like he'd be the kinda guy to get into LOADS of peoples pants! What the hell?

"No! No- okay, I-I've never had sex... I'm just waiting for the right person and-and-I'm just really shy and stuff..."

There was about ten seconds silence, then the cute factor kicked in.

"AWWWWWWHHHHHH!"

"He's so cute he's shy!"

"What a romantic! D'aawhhh!"

"He's waiting for _The One..."_

"Eeeeee!"

By now Zack was trying to suffocate himself with a pillow, but was unfortunately failing miserably. Axel started to laugh uncontrollably, eventually regaining his control but having to clutch his stomach because his sides hurt. He wiped a stray tear away then looked back out the window, muttering to himself, "_That's just TOO good..." But now it's Roxy time..._

Roxas was smiling to himself whilst he watched Axel laughing his head off, and wondered what was so hilarious... He raised an eye brow at the red head who just shook his head and rolled his eyes grinning. Sort of like a- 'Heh, don't ask'...

The blonde suppressed a small giggle, but then Axel saw him suddenly stiffen slightly and pretend to be interested in his watch he was wearing.

_What the..?_

Axel looked to the other window of Roxas's cabin he could see, and Terra was there, glaring DAGGERS at him.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

The Chocobo didn't think he'd ever seen anyone as mad as Terra was right now. The Leopard didn't break eye-contact as he stropped right on over to Roxas and pulled the curtain where he was, the blonde looking like a puppy with his tail between his legs. Axel just wanted to scoop him up and give him THE FUCKING GREATEST CUDDLE EVER, but he couldn't... He couldn't even SEE Roxas anymore.

For fucks sake.

Why couldn't they just be together? How would that harm anyone?

"Okay, I'm officially on Terra's shit-list for life..."

"Who ever said you weren't?" Demyx laughed at his 'funny', but Axel was unamused.

"Why does he care so much about what Roxas does? IT MAKES NO SENSE TO ME!" The red head threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. _No fracking sense at all!_

"Well... What if Roxas is his last thing to protect... Or something...? What if he's just trying to impress his team...?"

"Boy who's been here five minutes and hasn't had sex before say what?"

"Nothing! Nothing- Don't worry-" Zack went about his business again, not wanting to anger the beast that was 'Axel'.

"No, wait, not nothing. You said something like 'Last thing to protect' right?" Zexion inquired, Zack just nodded shyly. "Well... Maybe if he had a boy friend..."

"He would have another thing to protect and get off mine and Roxy's back THAT'S BRILLIANT!" Axel fist pumped the air, this plan was flawless!

"Wait! I don't follow... So you're going to get Terra together with someone?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I guess..." Zexion shuddered, bad mental image.

"TERRA! WE ARE GOING TO GET YOU LAID!...Hopefully... I mean... Who in the name of fuck would want to...?"

Five very evil sets of eyes all turned to Zack at once.

"Why are you guys looking at me like tha-"

Now, Zack may be a complete and utter virgin and also knew nothing about relationships/other people/nefarious plans.

But the guy wasn't stupid.

**"OH HELL NO!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tehehe, sorry about the shortness! Next chap is the party one, which is always a good time :D Review/like/favorite if you enjoyed! YAY! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Party Time Is The Best Time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here we are again (: sorry about the long wait on the last chap! I'll try to post quicker this time! (: LET'S GET OUR PARTY ONNNNNN

(Don't forget to review/like/favorite :D)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_~That Damn Leather Jacket 2~_**

**_Chapter 4: Party Time is the Best Time_**

_"NO NO NO NO NO NO! FOR THE ZILIENTH TIME NO!"_

_"_But why not? I mean, it'd only be for the summer! And then you can get laid, and I get laid, and everyones happy!"

Zack did not understand Axel's logic at that very moment. The Dragon shuddered at the thought of going anywhere NEAR Terra.

"That guy gives me the fucking creeps! He's not getting into MY pants! Not now, not ever!"

Axel walked over to him and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Zaaaaak pwettttyyyyy pweaaasseee! We'll help you and EVERYTHING, seriously, you won't even have to think, we can do everything!" The red head gave the most childish pout, not as effective as Roxas's but damn close.

"But it's not you who has to sleep with him! You don't have to see his down-stairs-department!"

"Hehe, you SO did not just say that!" Demyx snickered, but quickly stopped when he saw the look Zack was giving him.

"Look, if you do this _one small insignificant thing for me, _I'll... Um... BE YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Axel cheered, and he heard Riku mutter from the other side of the room '_ouch._..'

"Of course, as well as Riku. Then we can give you all the relationship advice you want, and you can pick anyone at camp and we'll hook you up with them! Sound good!?"

"But what about Terra?" Zack asked shyly.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him..."

Crap, that sounds like it's going to go horribly wrong doesn't it?

Now everyone was in on the plan, the six guys huddling together on Riku's bed like a Football team getting ready for a match.

"_Cool, so now, all we need is a game plan for tonight_." Axel whispered, then mentally slapped himself. "Why am I whispering, there's no one else in here." He leaned back and sat up normally.

Demyx took this opportunity to become Team Leader. "Yeah... Okay, we got a little too 'into it'... But here's what we have to do: Axel shot guns the Cabin tonight, so if we want to hook up-" He winked at Zexion who turned pink and hit him on the shoulder. "-we have to either STAY at the party, or scout around for empty Cabins. Only stay at the party past one am if you're planning to fall asleep on the dance floor, because people start drifting to sleep around that time and that's when the most drunken punch-ups take place." Imagine that... Drunk cheerleaders throwing their fists about because they're trying to sleep on the dance floor of a party and someones just stood on their stomach...

Strange...

"We have a couple main priorities tonight. Step one: Get Zack to lure Terra off to someplace."

"What if he's with someone else?"

"Don't be silly, that guys got little to no game, he'll be alone." Zack went back to being silent, completely shut-down by Demyx. "Then, when Terra's perocupied, Axel moves in on Roxas, finding him on the dance floor. Meanwhile, Zex, Riku, Sora and I are going to get all of the Leopards away from Roxas and the general area, maybe shoving them away. Roxas and Axel come back to the Cabin, lock the door, and our mission is complete."

Zack found his voice again. "And what do you expect me to do IF I get Terra alone!?" All the other guys gave him sheepish looks, and all spoke at once.

"Let him fuck you."

Zack blushed profusely at the thought of losing his virginity _tonight. _He hadn't even had that much time to think about it! He was being thrown in the deep-end majorly without any warning what so ever!

"H-how do I do it?" He looked at the floor, trying to not make any eye-contact.

"Well, you just talk to him, he takes you to his cabin and you screw, simple as that." Axel said.

"No... Um... How do I... You know... Have sex with him..?" Everyones jaws hit the floor. They had forgotten who they were dealing with. Zack really hadn't done ANYTHING! "Also... How do I like... Kiss him and stuff..."

Fuuuuuuuuck.

"Y-You haven't kissed anyone before!?" Sora was in shock-mode. At school, he and Zack hung out all the time, how had he not known this!?

"Um... Um... Um... You like... Um..." Zexion really didn't know what to say, and Zack was sitting there more embarrassed then ever.

"Okay... Dude...-" Sora couldn't continue, Riku cut him off, intensely staring at Zack as if this information could save his life.

"Just, like look into his eyes, lean forward, pucker slightly, shut your eyes... Then, you're kissing! Simple. If he puts his tongue into your mouth just lean forward a bit more and slide your tongue against his... As for the sex part... Just do whats natural and feels good. He'll probably do most of it, you just have to relax. It only hurts a little I think, but then it should feel good." Everyone was quite shocked that it was Riku who had spoken, seeing as he had been quiet since they got there. Sora was giving him this strange look... His eyes glittering slightly and it made Riku's heart flutter. Maybe he should be a bit bolder in the future?

That could work very fine indeed.

But right now the silverette was feeling a bit awkward at his sudden out burst. "Just... Don't worry about it too much..." He said, his voice quieter then before.

"So... It'll be fine..?"

"Yep, it'll be all good! We have our game-plan, now we need to get ready!" Demyx jumped up, went over to his last-remaining un-packed duffle bag, and emptied the contents out onto his bed. a mixture of clothing and random make-up tubes scattered everywhere.

"Dem... What are you doing with all those clothes?" Axel asked, walking over and picking up a random T-shirt and was quite ripped.

"Well, seeing as you and Riku are useless I knew you wouldn't know that tonight is Halloween themed. Naturally I brought you're outfits." Demyx searched through the mess on his bed and thrust a pair of pants, a shirt, and some red horns at Axel.

The red head eyed the horns distastefully. "Haha, very funny. Devil. That's REALLY original."

"Hey I put a lot of thought into this! It was either the Devil or a Zombie. The Zombie makeup was a little intense so the Devil was more convenient! Be thankful! I'm saving your ass from turning up costume-less!"

Axel grumbled, walking over to his side of the room to get changed. Everyone there better be wearing costumes or he was going to fuck shit up.

AND THEY BETTER NOT PLAY FUCKING BACK-STREET BOYS.

"Riku! Heads up!" The silverette turned and caught the pile of clothing that had been biffed at him before it hit him in the head.

"Thanks Dem," he set the clothes out on his bed. "Prince charming?" He questioned, the mullet head just nodded, giggling slightly. Axel, on the other side of the room glared at Demyx, his face heating up in annoyance.

"And why, may I ask, am I NOT Prince Charming? Huh?" Demyx laughed quite hard at Axel's expression, but didn't answer him, Dem went back to getting changed himself.

"Rude." Axel grumbled pulling on a pair of pants. "Anyway, Dem, what are you going to be?"

"A pirate! ARRGGGHHH!" Demyx held up a plastic cutlass, enjoying his little role-play. I mean, who doesn't enjoy pretending to be a pirate? That shits fun as!

_I could have been a pirate. _Axel thought bitterly, before turning to Zex who was already dressed with a grey T-shirt and black tight jeans. "And Zex, what are you may I ask?"

Zexion smiled and revealed some cute-slightly furry mouse ears from his back pocket, putting them on his head.

"Mouse, nice... Sora, what about you?"

The brunet flashed his teeth to show a pair of Vampire fangs, he was already putting a lot of black around his eyes, and there was a trickle of fake-blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Vamp, I see, I see. Now Zack, how about you...?"

"I didn't bring anything... I didn't know..." He sighed, but then got hit on the side of the head by something Demyx had thrown at him.

"What the..?" He held it up in his hands, and started to blush when he realized what it was.

A fucking head band with fluffy black cat ears on it.

God dammit Demyx.

As soon as Axel realized what they were he wolf-whistled really loud. "Haha! DEMYX YOU GENIUS! Terra's going to LOVE those! Zack and Terrraaa sitting in a tree! Doing what they shouldn't be!" Axel completely lost his shit, and tumbled onto his bed rolling around laughing his head off. Poor Zack was now hanging his head in pure _shame._

Demyx was however, still chucking stuff at him. Black low-cut tight T-shirt, and a pair of black tight ripped jeans which had many belts. Zack grimaced but got changed anyway.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

All the boys got changed, Sora had put on everyones eye-liner and eye-shadow, quite pleased with himself. Much to Axel and Zack's disgust, the two had to wear tails (Cringe), but once they were dressed they were getting into their outfits a bit more and quite happily the group started to walk towards the Gym.

Axel was glad Dem had said he could wear his Jacket (-Note the capital. VERY IMPORTANT item in this story hehe), because it was freaking chilly outside the comfortable 6C Cabin. They started walking over at around eight, even though the party had started at seven. But who the HELL goes to a party at seven? Normal people you say? Yes, well, probably. The guys had thought a lot about this though, and they'd decided to go later because then they could walk in when the party was in full swing!

The walk across the grass took FOREVER, in Axel, Riku and Zack's opinion. The three all had stuff to be nervous as hell about tonight.

_Can I really seduce and go out with Terra?_

_Will Sora hook up with someone else? How do I tell him how I feel?_

_Roxas Roxas Roxas Roxas Roxas Roxas Roxas._

Axel's thoughts were a bit more jumbled than the others, but he was still freaking out. Sora was having his own problems too, constantly biting his lips with worry... Demyx and Zexion were happy-happy though, hands laced together and in a comfortable silence.

Fucking couples...

It was quite dark out, no moon tonight, but the lights glaring out of the gym were enough to see by. The music was probably all anyone could hear for around five miles, it was some guys wanking on about some girl and how they were 'Glad you came', and how she 'hit me like the sky fell on me'. Yay. Fucking DEEP lyrics right there.

Sigh.

Anywho, the boys stood outside the double-doors leading to the party like they had last year, but plus two members to their group. They went over the game-plan again quickly, just to make sure everyone knew what they had to do.

"Zack- you get Terra. Riku, Sora, Zex, me- handle the Leopards. Axel- um... Go get Roxas! Okay- we've got this! GO GO GO!" Demyx charged forward through the doors with Zexion on his tail. Sora waved goodbye and followed in after them.

Zack, Riku and Axel stood there looking at each other.

"You two panicking as well?" Axel asked, almost hyperventilating.

"How'd you know?" Zack laughed nervously, but looked sideways at Riku. "Why are you nervous?" He asked.

Riku just looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm in love with Sora." He breathed, before turning and entering the party as well.

"H-He loves Sora?"

"Yep, has Sora never mentioned Riku?" Axel raised an eyebrow, he thought Sora wouldn't have been able to shut his gob about Riku... Weird.

"N-no he hasn't... Were they together?"

"Yeah, couldn't pry them off each other last year. Tell me, has Sora been acting weird lately?"

"He's been a bit sad but apart from that he seems normal..." Zack turned his back on Axel to face the double-doors leading to his doom. "I guess.. Let's do this." He said in a small voice, and Axel caught him on the wrist before he could move.

"Hey... I really do appreciate this. I mean- Roxas is the love of my life, and it means a lot that you're doing this. Terra's actually, I hate to say it, but a good guy. You know, he let me kiss Roxas goodbye in front of him last year because he knew how we felt about each other. He won't bite. He's just a hopeless romantic that's been brainwashed by his former Captain into thinking he's got to protect Roxas at all costs. It'll be fine. I promise."

Zack gave a weak smile, and Axel gently released his wrist. "Thanks Axel..." He said, before his mouth turned into a massive grin. THe red head saw the un-shy side of Zack at that very moment.

"LET'S DO THIS SHIIIEEET!" The Dragon ran through the doors, Axel watched as his cat-tail just escaped getting caught when the doors shut again. That Zack was going to be a good friend.

"I guess... It's now or never..." The Chocobo said to himself, before walking slowly over to the doors, pushing them open. The site before him was quite lively.

Much like last year, Axel watched as familiar faces made-out with each other and danced wildly in the middle of the Gym. It was weirder this year because he knew more people, but it was still much the same. He saw the dreaded drinks table that he would be staying the fuck away from the rest of the night, can't risk a do-over of last year. Those drinks are dodge as. Shudder.

_Mission: Find Roxas. Don't pussy out._

Axel didn't know if he COULD pussy out, because heck, he'd been waiting for this moment all year. He made his way to the middle of the dance-floor, and I know this sounds easy but this was a mission in itself. He had to detach lots of hands that had clasped onto his hips so that they could get some 'action', and people didn't appreciate it when you pushed past them, he got elbowed numerous times.

Finally, he got to the middle. It was really dark, but Axel could _just see_ Riku and Zexion using team work to shove some Leopard guys away from the dance-floor. He wondered where the others were, but his thoughts were cut short as he saw the most beautiful thing on the planet.

"_Holy shit."_

Axel whispered, Roxas was a couple people away from him, swaying his hips to the music and directly under the crappy disco-ball hanging from the ceiling. Axel locked his eyes on the back of Roxas's head, and slowly made his way towards him, gently pushing some people out of the way. He was in a trance, all he could see was the blonde boy. He was now right behind him, his chest pressing against his back. Axel laughed when he noticed the halo on top of Roxas's spikes and how he was wearing all white.

Devil and the Angel huh?

This should be fun.

Roxas stiffened when he felt hands on his waist, and he stopped dancing. He almost took the hands off himself until he heard a familiar voice breathing hotly in his ear.

"_Hello... I'm Axel Martinez... I'm not supposed to go near you Roxas Strife, but seeing as I'm drunk right now I'm going to make-out with you then take you back to my Cabin and fuck you four times..." _Roxas laughed, the two were being ignored by everyone dancing around them, nobody had noticed them being so close...

Roxas turned his faced up to Axel's ear, the red head leaning down. The blonde put his right hand on top of Axel's head pulling him down a bit more, not turning around just yet... Axel's heart almost stopped when he heard Roxas's voice dripping with sex in his ear-

"_I'm Roxas Strife... I'm not supposed to go near you but I'm going to anyway... I'll moan really loud as you fuck me into your bed FIVE times..." _He corrected with a a mischievous smile, nibbling slightly on the red heads ear lobe. Axel couldn't bare it any longer, he spun the Leopard around and smashed their lips together.

And I'm telling yah-

The two saw a fuck load of fireworks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY! AKUROKU TIMMMMEEE! WOOOOOOO! I liked that last line so I thought I'd leave it there (: pretty please review! I'll love you forever (P.S YOU GUYS ARE THE AWESOMEST REVIEWERS EVER!)

**Also, would you guys be able to tell me if this chapter is long enough? I really don't know if you guys think these are too short..? thanks!**

The next chap will be up super soon!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Make-Ups and Mysterious Brunets

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HEY HEY HEY! How are you? Good? Thought so (: yay! Another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Riku might come out of this smiling!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_~That Damn Leather Jacket 2~_**

**_Chapter 5: Make-ups and Mysterious Brunets_**

Riku stood in the crowd watching Axel and Roxas make out. He had completely mixed emotions though.

Happy: Because Axel was with Roxas, the guy he'd wanted to be with all year.

Sad: Because Sora seemed to have forgotten all about him.

Angry: Because Axel was able to have the 'perfect love life' so easily.

Guilty: That he was angry at Axel for being happy.

And finally: Gutted: That he'd missed his opportunity with Sora.

_No matter what happens... This is going to be the best Summer ever._

The words he and Axel had shared on the bus came flooding back to him. They had SIX WEEKS HERE, he couldn't afford to spend those weeks being miserable could he? That wasn't fair.

_Find someone. Get laid._

He scanned the writhing bodies around him. Nobody looked like Sora anymore, they were their own people. He saw a guy with sandy blonde hair, and acting on impulse, Riku wrapped his arms around his waist. The guy looked at him then grinned, grinding into Riku's hips and pulling him down into a heated kiss.

The silverette shut his eyes, leaning in more. He snaked his tongue into the strangers mouth, and thats when he felt someone push past him. His aqua eyes opened just in time to see Sora pushing violently through the crowd to get away.

Crap fuck shit dammit.

He pulled away and took off, leaving the guy he was just sucking face with standing there wondering what the hell just happened.

_FUCK! WHY WON'T EVERYONE MOVE!_

Riku was in a panic, he couldn't get through the dancing cheer-leaders quick enough! Gah! He resorted to (without caring) elbowing everyone in the ribs, and the swear words he got hurled at him were unmistakable.

When he broke through the sweaty crowd, he only managed to catch a glimpse of Sora holding Zack's hand and pulling him through the double doors. What is he up to!? Zack's face had been a mixture of surprise and shock... The kind of look someone gives when they spit out a drink.

The silverette's head was spinning... Riku felt like crap! Why was Sora storming off? Was this because of him!? But Sora didn't care about him anymore! What the hell is going on!?

Riku sprinted out the door, which was slightly difficult because TWICE he had to pull drunken girls off himself who wanted a 'kiss'. Grr! They smelled funny as well... Like beer and sweat...

So, our hero finally got out the door, then out into the night. He saw a little _shine, _over near their Cabin that he knew was Sora's shirt, Zack would be more difficult to see considering the amount of black he was wearing. He hauled ass across the green, and when he got to 6C, there were no lights on and the door and curtains were shut. He looked at the Cabin opposite and there were _definitely _two guys having sex in there. It didn't sound like Zack, he was probably with Sora... Inside there Cabin. Fuck. And it wasn't Roxas and Axel, those two had to be still snogging on the dance-floor.

_"Ahhh! TERRA!"_

Riku raised an eyebrow, momentarily quizzical as to who was in there with Terra right now. Maybe another Leopard? Who could he possibly be with!?

"_Right there! Yes!"_

"Okay. That's enough of that." Riku muttered turning to his own Cabin. He slid the door open a crack quietly. Yes, Zack and Sora were in there, but they hadn't heard the door or seen Riku. It was fracking dark, but the Chocobo could clearly see Zack leaning up against Axel's bed sitting on the ground, and Sora straddling his waist.

What. The. Fuck.

It took all he had not to barrel in there at that very moment.

_"S-Sora! _What are you doing!"

"Zack, you need to learn how to kiss... Trust me..."

"No! W-what about Riku!?"

_YEAH._

_WHAT ABOUT RIKU._

_YOU TELL HIM ZACK!_

Riku gritted his teeth, growing redder and redder by the second.

"He was making out with someone else." Sora voice went smaller as he pulled away from the Cat-Zack, causing Zack's features to relax a bit.

"He still likes you. He told me." Riku's expression softened, Zack was a good guy, trying to get Sora to like the silverette.

"You still need to learn how to kiss... Just relax..." Zack was a bad guy, about to kiss Sora.

The brunet got around two centimeters away from Zack's lips before the sliding door slammed open and Riku pulled him away, hugging him tightly to his chest. The Chocobo was puffing slightly from all the adrenaline, Zack and Sora were puffing slightly too in shock.

"Riku..? What the..!" Sora began.

"Sora, I-I... I CAN'T STAND LOSING YOU!" Riku tried to contain his feelings but he ended up shouting quite loud. He pulled Sora's mouth up to his and connected their lips.

He'd wanted this for sooooo freaking long.

Sora sighed, completely melting into Riku. When he pulled away there were little tears in his eyes (AWWWWWWW) and he grabbed at the front of Riku's shirt. _"I-I've missed you so much!_" His voice was only a whisper, but the Chocobo heard him loud and clear, pulling him into yet another kiss.

Right about now... Zack was feeling SO awkward.

"Um, thanks Riku. Sora gave me a heart attack... I'll just be off then..." He backed out the door, the silverette giving him a little 'thumbs up' but never stopped smooching Sora. Riku pushed the brunet to the carpet and pinned his hands above his head.

When Sora started to moan Zack ran out of the Cabin like it was on fucking fire.

When he heard the door 'click' shut, he collapsed against it sliding down it until he was on the ground. The Dragon could hear Sora and Riku VERY clearly through the glass, and he couldn't help but feel turned on at the thought of Riku licking Sora's very intimate parts.

"_Sora..." _Zack heard Riku groan and his body went ridged, his cheeks burning and his pulse quickening. This was _really wrong _sitting here listening. He knew how wrong this was. They were his _friends._

Zack shut his eyes and rested his head against the cold glass door. He just need to calm down! That was all! The moans and groans didn't stop though, they will still filling his ears and his body. Fuck! This was so futile!

_Why can't I move! Why aren't I just going back to the party!? What's keeping me in this spot!?_

The Dragon heaved a big sigh, opening his legs wide to try and get comfortable with his hard on. This was starting to get ridiculous! He was acting like some horny teenager- oh wait. He was one.

"Ohh..." He let out a small moan when his groin heated up in pleasure. Then he realized that it probably shouldn't be doing that all by itself.

Zack's eyes snapped open, and there was a hand on the bulge at the front of his jeans. It wasn't his hand. It was someone else's hand.

Who the fuck was rubbing him through his denim!?

He looked up, and there was a guy, quite a HOT guy too. Brown hair, rather tall, and he was smiling wickedly at Zack. Who just touches someone this intimately when they'd never met them before!? The Dragon could have SWORN he'd seen him before, but like... WHERE? Why was he so familiar?

"_You've been thinking some rather naughty things haven't you._..?"

Zack gulped at the voice. It had fucking _purred. _He'd never felt so vulnerable in his life! What was he going to do!? He was frozen to the spot, and his voice had disappeared!

Thank you very much, you useless body.

He watched as the mysterious brunets eyes lit up, Sora had moaned especially loud. Crap.

Busted.

"_So you like to listen do you... That's really hot..."_

_Crap crap crap crap crap. What the hell am I going to do now!?_

Before he could react (come one guys, let's be serious, he couldn't react in this situation.) the stranger knelt in front of him, slowly unzipping his pants and never breaking eye contact.

Wait a gosh darn second. THEY WERE OUTSIDE!

ANYONE COULD SEE THEM AT ANYTIME!

Zack was having a freak out, hyperventilating both from the pressure that was being applied between his legs, and the fact that they were outside and his Downstairs-department was about to be shown to the world.

He blushed hard as the guy leaned down and licked his hard-on through his underwear, Zack's hands instantly going to the brunets hair. The stranger had to react fast to hold Zack's hips in place so he didn't thrust up into his mouth. The Dragon threw his head back against the door, it hurt REALLY bad but he wasn't focused on his head, he was focused on this guys tongue teasing him.

"_O-Ohhh f-fuckkk!"_

_W-was that noise coming my mouth!?_

Zack had NEVER heard himself moan before, it was so weird! What the hell WAS THAT? The brunet pulled back, panting a bit himself.

"You're voice is so good..." He breathed, feeling REALLY turned on. Zack whimpered a bit at the lack of contact, and opened his eyes. He was really embarrassed for acting the way he was.

The stranger reached into Zack's underwear and released his erection. The cold night air made the Dragon hiss a bit, but he calmed down when the handsome brunets hand wrapped around it and started pumping up and down fast. Zack's toes curled up in his shoes, his hands griping the wooden step he was sitting on.

_T-this feels really good._

He felt a burning sensation in his lower stomach. He bit his lip when the fire burned harder. Precum was leaking from the tip of his shaft... Sometimes the stranger would stop pumping to rub his thumb over his head or in his slit, spreading the liquid around. The pleasure was slowly becoming too much... The guy in front of him was rubbing really fast now, and Zack's chest was HEAVING. The brunet leant down when Zack's breathing became very labored.

"_Ahhh! Yes!" _He yelled out as he came, the rivets of cum going straight into the brunets mouth. The Dragons eyes snapped shut tight, he could only see white for about a whole minute. The stranger licked Zack's shaft up and down until all the cum was gone, then he zipped him back up. He stood then watched Zack try to regain his consciousness.

Shit, Zack was not in a good situation.

He really couldn't move now, his head still resting on the glass door

"Are you alright? Didn't break you or something did I?" The brunet laughed, offering his hand to pull Zack up from his seat. The Dragon just stared at the hand dumbly before taking it. He stumbled a bit but the brunet held onto him, making sure he wouldn't face plant onto the gravel.

"Are you sure you're okay?

_WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I TALK!? WHY DID I HAVE TO GET ALL SHY NOW!?_

"Not a talker huh? Well, I'm Leon. You must be Zack right?"

HOW DOES HE KNOW WHO I AM?

"I bet you're wondering how I know you... Well, I'm not gonna lie, I read your underwear tag... You had them on backwards."

Zack went red in pure, utter embarrassment. Damn his mother for wanting to name everything he owned! Nah, he loved his mum, she was awesome.

"So... Are you going to stand here blushing... Or talk to me..?" Leon smiled, grabbing Zack's hand and pulling him a bit closer. He raised an eyebrow, but no, The Dragon still wasn't saying a thing.

"You talked to me when my hand was doing dirty things to your cock... Maybe I should just do that again...?" Leon got even closer, trailing his hand down Zack's front until it rested again, on the front of his pants.

Zack squeaked and jumped a little when the brunet grasped his man-hood through his jeans and started fondling it slightly. Feeling nothing but pleasure it took Zack everything he had to not let his legs give way. He rested his head on Leon's shoulder and moaned into his shirt.

"Nnghhh..."

"_See... You seem to be talking to me now..."_

He was freaking putty in this guys hands! Gah! Leon did however remove his hand from Zack's groin and started pulling him through the Cabins to get to one on the end on the lake side. The brunet opened the door, pulled himself and Zack inside and slammed the door shut. He then went to quickly pull the Dragon into a kiss, only to have no lips against his, put a pair of hands firmly pushing his chest away. He opened his eyes and Zack was holding him back, looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to get closer to Zack AGAIN but that guy was really strong when he wanted to be. Leon used one of his hands to pull Zack's chin up to look at him, and when he did he saw quite scared looking eyes.

He understood that look straight away.

"Are you a virgin?"

Zack could only nod... Freaking voice being all gone and shit. Dammit.

"Do you... Want to do this?" Leon asked, his eyes showing full sincerity, not wanting to scare the guy in front of him away. He rubbed his thumb over the Dragon's cheek, making Zack lean into the touch...

Oh well...

Zack made a decision right then and there that would ultimately effect his life for the better. He needed this, not just because of his painful erection but because he needed to grow as a person. He wasn't the type to make choices that he would regret later, and this was not one of those moments. He was _eighteen. _He needed this to go up slightly on the maturity scale, this was the perfect opportunity! And Leon seemed really nice, patient.

It took one simple gesture to get everything going.

Zack nodded.

He kind of expected Leon to like... Pounce on him or something? But he didn't. He simply took his hand and led him over to what Zack assumed was his bed. Leon sat down, patting the duvet beside him, so the other boy sat next to him.

It all went very slow, slow enough so that Zack wasn't freaking out as much... Leon moved his lips closer and closer... Zack had a bit of time to think... '_Just, like look into his eyes' _The Dragon stared into Leon's eyes, not quite being able to see the color in the dark, but they were sparkling a bit, okay, what should he do next? '_Lean forward-' _Okay, Zack could do this, he leant in... _'Pucker slightly-' _Lips puckered, check. _'Shut your eyes-' _He gently closed his eyes... They were so close now.

'_Then, you're kissing!'_

And boy, was kissing ah-mazing!

Zack thought it was a really strange sensation, who knew that putting your lips on another persons would make your pulse quicken so fast and your skin hit 100 degrees. The Dragon leant in MORE, wrapping his arms around Leon's neck to pull him closer. He felt so greedy, only wanting more of this feeling.

It was so different. So interesting. So right. So... So...

_Sexy._

Stop the mother-fucking presses Zack had become a sexual person.

Leon let out a groan, pushing Zack down onto the bed and hovering above him, not once disconnecting their lips. That's when the Dragon felt something enter his mouth.

Right, what did Riku say about tongues?

'_Lean forward a bit more and slide your tongue against his.'_

Zack stuck his tongue out, feeling slightly awkward but by now instincts were starting to take over. He pulled Leon closer so their bodies were flush against each other's, and rubbed his tongue against his. Ooh... Using tongues was quite nice... Leon's hand started to slip under his top, and with one tug it was off. Zack did the same for the brunet, and when he heard the zipper of his pants go down he laid back on the bed panting wildly and staring up at the ceiling.

His pants where discarded, and he felt his underwear disappear too, the cold air once again hitting his erection. He wouldn't take his eyes off that white roof though, he knew that Leon was completely naked now too, but he still felt really vulnerable.

'_He'll probably do most of it, you just have to relax.'_

_'Relax.'_

_'Relax.'_

_'Relax.'_

Why was that one little word, those two little syllables, so hard to achieve? Zack was having a freaking nervous breakdown right then and there. Leon noticed though, much to Zack's embarrassment.

"Are you sure you're alright? You can still say no, you know?" Leon crawled up between the Dragons legs, giving him a little kiss on the lips, before pulling away and waiting for an answer.

Zack nodded again, throwing his head back down on the pillow and closing his eyes. Leon kissed Zack's neck a couple of times, then made his way back down to his hard erection. He quickly grabbed some lube and condoms from under his bed. Ripped open a condom with his fingers, put it on, then squeezed some lube onto his hands. Rubbing it in between his palms to get it all over his fingers, Leon watched Zack try to calm himself down... And he didn't want Zack to be focussed on calming down, he wanted Zack to be focussed on the amazing sex they were about to have.

Leon put more lube on his hands, then lathered his cock in it, making sure he was really slick so this would go smoothly.

_'It only hurts a little, I think-'_

Zack felt Leon's slippery fingers inside of him. It was a VERY strange feeling, not completely uncomfortable, but not normal either. He couldn't imagine someones Downstairs-department fitting inside, the way Leon's fingers were having to stretch him.

The brunet positioned himself at Zack's entrance, hesitating. He kissed Zack again on the lips, causing him to open his eyes and wonder why he hadn't put his 'thing' in him yet...

Leon put his forehead against the boys under him and stayed there staring into his eyes. One of his hands went to pump Zack's erection whilst the other guided his own cock into the Dragon.

"Relax..." He whispered to Zack, "The pain will go away I promise." All Zack could do was nod weakly, his muscles tensing at the strange intrusion. Leon slid in slowly, and any trace of pain in Zack's eyes (He made the Dragon maintain eye contact) he stopped and allowed him to regain control.

Zack was only really thinking one thing:

OW OW OW OW OW OW!

When he was all the way in, Zack was clutching his back and his breathing was wild, heck, both of their breathing was wild. Leon could feel Zack's tight warm heat around him making him sweat, but Zack wasn't having the best of times. He managed to calm his breathing, and was rather proud of himself that he didn't scream.

Imagine doing this with Terra!

That guy would have probably been really rough or something! That sounds terrible!

OW OW OW OW OW!

_'Then it should feel good.'_

And boy, was it.

All those feelings of pain were starting to fade away into something unexplainable... Almost like when you scrape your knee and a loved one kisses it better so it feels better... Okay that was a terrible example but do you catch my drift?

"Just tell me when y-you're ready..." Leon breathed against his face, his scent making it really hard to think straight.

"Y-yeah, p-please... M-move." Zack thought that was probably the hardest sentence he had ever had to say ever.

Leon however stayed where he was, looking down at the black haired cheerleader with a big grin plastered on his face.

_Wha..?_

"Y-you talked!" His laughter filled the room, making Zack laugh too because at serious times like this, you do need a good giggle.

'_Just do whats natural and feels good_.'

Feeling playful, Zack hit him softly on the shoulder before moving his hips making Leon slide in and out of him.

"_Ohhhh yeah!_" Zack arched off the bed, feeling a really hot new kind of pleasure.

Well, that was certainly unexpected.

Leon groaned loudly before nibbling on Zack's lower lip. "_That was a bit naughty!_" He laughed quietly, thrusting in and out of the boy slowly, picking up his pace each time he entered him. Zack was loving every moment of this.

Like I said earlier, no regrets.

No worries.

Well, a couple of worries to begin with, but now it was all good.

Moans could be heard escaping the two's lips for a while longer, but Zack finally couldn't hang on anymore and came all over Leon's stomach. The look on his face when he released mixed with the words he shouted made Leon tip over the edge.

What Zack shouted was something along the lines of: "AHHH! YES LEON! FUCK ME!"

He will be slightly ashamed of that in the morning, but right now he didn't care at all.

The two rode out their orgasms, Leon still thrusting into him until their erections went limp. He pulled out, pulling Zack against him for a cuddle.

The Dragon rested his head on Leon's chest, and the brunet started to play with his hair, their chests HEAVING. Too much excitement.

"So.. Ah... How... Was that for... Your first time...?"

"Pretty... Damn... Good..." Zack sighed, closing his eyes as Leon pulled his bed covers over the two of them.

Tonight was going to be one of the best sleeps of Zack's life.

No regrets.

No worries.

No looking back.

Hey! I just remembered! What the hell are Roxas and Axel up to right about now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh how I do like having a random narrator in this story :D Hope you liked this chap, next chap is the AKUROKUness one :D Demyx and Zexion... I have no idea what you guys are doing hehe. PREPARE FOR TWISTS MY FRIENDS!

Roxas: "Pwwweettty pwwwease reeevviiew!"

Come on guys, look at Roxas's pouty face ^^ It's so cute, you've gotta review now! hehe cookies if you do! :D As always, you guys are awesome! Hope you enjoyed!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Deja Vu? HELLS YES!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! Yay! AKUROKUness chap! Excitement! Your reviews have been awesome, and here's what you've all been waiting for!

(Oh, and it has come to my attention (hehe) that some people think the Leon/Zack pairings a little strange, also with Zack being Uke, I apologize because I only know the Zack from Kingdom Hearts birth by sleep, were he's like a kid/teenager, not really capable of being Seme (: )

Let the cuteness begin! Hope you enjoy it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_~That Damn Leather Jacket 2~_**

**_Chapter 6: Deja vu? Hells yes._**

Axel and Roxas were currently feeling like the only two people in the world, even though they had around three-hundred cheerleaders dancing wildly around them, but, oh well.

Let's go back in time to when we left the couple having their first kiss for a whole year under the disco ball.

Tongues hit tongues.

Breathing became labored.

Hands were put very inappropriate places.

But nobody noticed.

And it was awesome.

They both were thinking the same thing though... They needed to talk and go somewhere they could be alone, without fear of being caught. Cause right now, Axel couldn't fully rely on the fact that Riku and the others had gotten rid of the Leopards...

It was Roxas who broke the kiss, only to have Axel attach his lips to his neck out of desperation. The Leopard couldn't work out how the heck Axel wasn't dying from lack of breath! The guy had STAMINA.

"A-Axel... S-Should we go back to your cabin?" Roxas half giggled half huffed, Axel was nipping a particular bit of skin that made the blonde go _crazy_.

Axel thought about the question for a second before biting Roxas's neck gently and pulling away. He grabbed The Leopard's hand and they began to navigate the crowd.

_Fuuuuuck. Were did all these damned Cheerleaders come from!? The fucking floor boards!?_

Axel could have sworn that there hadn't been this many people in the gym when he'd first stepped in there. Seriously, it was like they'd multiplied or some shit, it took around seven minutes to get out of the mosh. Axel's ribs and feet hurt because of the sheer amount of teens that had just stamped down on his toes or poked him in the ribs with their freaking elbows.

A couple people had tried to dance with Roxas, not even seeing that his hand was firmly clasped in Axels, and before the red head could give them a knuckle sandwich (A/N- Tehe!), they would realize just _who the fuck _Roxas was and back RIGHT OFF. Nobody needs a Terra to the face because of touching Roxas Strife...

Axel begged to differ.

He was going to touch Roxas as many times as he wanted, he didn't care if he got a million Terra's to the face, so SUCK IT.

They stumbled out into the night, much like they had the year before, minus the blind alcohol induced stupidity, but the excitement level and love was double.

Axel held onto Roxas's hand, this time they weren't in such a rush, it was perfect. The Chocobo still had no idea what to say though, why was he feeling so damn awkward all of a sudden? And what was this strange alien feeling? Self consciousness? Axel Martinez is feeling Self conscious? What?

"Sure is ah... Dark out..." He commented, and Roxas's hand in his squeezed a bit tighter. The blonde stopped walking, and turned to face the guy he'd wanted nothing but to look at this close up for a year.

"Ax... Are you nervous?" A small smile playing on his lips, and now you have an Axel with his heart _melting _with pure love (AWWW).

"A bit... You make me nervous..." Yes, he was being a man and admitting that he was nervous, even though he felt like a fucking pussy admitting it.

"I make you... Nervous? Heh, Ax, you do realize it's me right? Roxas? That guy that you have previously had sex with and cuddled on multiple occasions? And we have also seen each other naked. How could you be nervous right now?" Damn, Roxas had a point, the gorgeous, beautiful, spectacular, lovable, cuddle-able, cute blonde had a point.

"I just... Haven't seen you in a while, 'guess it's gonna take a bit of getting used to just how intimidating you are..." Axel chuckled, but it just caused Roxas to pout even more.

"Intimidating...?" In the light, wait, what light? Darkness. In the darkness Axel clearly saw Roxas's eyebrow shoot up to his hair line. _It was going to take far too much explaining, it'll be hard to tell him how I feel right now..._

The red head just grabbed Roxas's hand again, and started walking once more. He knew Roxas had a lot of questions, but right now his body had other ideas, and by ideas I'm fully talking about how fucking hard it was to walk with a boner as hard as a rock. Roxas was dwaddling a little, with the phrase '_Axel's intimidated by ME?' _Going over and over in his head.

"Hey Rox... What would you say if I told you from my height the stars look bigger because I'm closer?"

Complete bullshit.

"I would say yo-" Nope, not even allowed to finish the sentence. Axel had already picked him up and thrown him over his shoulder in one fluid motion. Roxas gasped realizing his feet were no longer on the ground, and all he could see was grass and Axel's Leather Jacket.

"Ax-! Axel! I-I can walk y'know!" He laughed, hitting his back as best he could.

"What? Rox, I can't hear you, what'd you say..?" Axel chuckled playfully, trudging over the grass blindly in the darkness and walking onto the gravel wear the cabins were. Roxas gave up struggling, and the red head put him back down gently when they reached Cabin 6C. The door was shut, no lights on, but some very DAMN HUMAN VOICES COMING FROM THE INSIDE.

"_Hehehe! R-Riku! Stop!"_

Realization in 3-

2-

1.

"That mother fucker." Axel growled under his breath. Roxas looked at him and clearly didn't know where else to go except for into this Cabin. At that moment, the Chocobo really didn't care if Sora had gotten back together with Riku, and they were currently getting very intimate:

Axel had fucking called shot gun.

Nobody breaks the rules of shot gun. Period.

Shit was about to get real.

Maybe not completely 'Real', because Axel still had Roxas right beside him, and he didn't want to seem like an arrogant prick in front of HIM.

Axel slammed open the sliding door, and it bashed loudly against the wooden frame. He was met with a Sora and a Riku, looking like two deer caught in the headlights of Axel's huge-ass truck that was about to run their asses over. Mind you it was pitch-black but you could see them damn clearly.

"Hey guys... _Is Shot Gun not sacred anymore._.?" Axel called sweetly, Sora just giggled a bit, but the way Riku had stiffened next to him caused him to shut up. The silverette stood and dressed fairly quickly, so did Sora. Axel was happy that he and Roxas didn't see either of their ahem, 'penises', because that would have been hella-awkward. Sora was still plainly confused as he and Riku exited, only muttering- "Hey Roxas..."

And the blonde replying with a cheery: "Good to see you guys again!"

Then Axel shut the door in an 'DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT CHA ON THE WAY OUT' fashion, giving Riku a pointed glare. Those bastards! How dare they!

When outside, Sora and Riku pulled their shirts on (They hadn't fully finished getting dressed), and started walking back to the party, because really, where else did they have to go?

"Is there... Something I missed? Why did we vacate the area like a bomb was going to go off?" Sora asked, still freaking confused.

"Because one _was_ about to go off. Never-ever-ever break the rules of 'shot gun' with Axel. _That freaking voice he used. _I almost shat myself!" Riku was very serious, and it just made Sora laugh. The brunet then jumped onto Riku's back and he got a piggy-back the whole way back to the Gym.

_Finally, I'm alone with Roxas in my Cabin. Alone. In my Cabin. With Roxas. Did I mention we're totally alone? And in my Cabin? Well we are._

Roxas walked over to Axel's bed and sat down, patting the top of the duvet with his hand beaconing Axel to join him. The red head walked slowly forward and sat, taking off his Leather Jacket (WAS IT LIKE TWENTY BILLION DEGREES IN HERE ALL OF A SUDDEN?) and placing it on the end of his bed.

"So Roxas... I was wondering..."

"Yeah?" Roxas scooted a bit closer to him, their knees touching.

"You know how I can't remember what happened last year... The night of the party..." The Leopard started to kiss a little trail up and down his neck, making his breath hitch in his throat. Roxas had such sweet kisses...

"Mmmhmm..." Axel laughed a little, trying to un-jumble his thoughts. He felt one of Roxas's hands creep up his thigh and he was really close to not continuing his question. And- Oh crap the Roxas had just started biting his skin... Shit shit shit.

"Well... I was kinda hoping you could... Take me through what happened..." Roxas smiled against his skin, moving to straddle his waist, he didn't detach his lips from Axel's neck though.

"_You really want to know.._?"

"Y-Yeah.." Axel croaked, he had better man-up fast or this might not go so well him being all shy.

Roxas moved his head back, looking off over Axel's shoulder in thought. He started to grind his hips down on the red heads and Axel really thought he was going to cum just from this action alone. He had to bite back the loud groan that was forming in his throat, but it threatened to come out again when Roxas took off his own white shirt, showing his perfect muscles.

_DAMN I JUST WANT TO LICK HIM!- Is that weird? He's on top of me and the only thing I can really think of doing is licking him..?_

_"_Well (Grind), you first (grind) _ohh-_ slammed me (grind) against the wall (grind)."

"I-I did?" Axel swallowed hard, Roxas was being too sexy to handle right now and he had that familiar burn in the pit of his stomach growing wilder and wilder.

"Yeah, then (grind) we went to (grind) _ohh- _your bed and (grind) I put on your Jacket (grind) _ahh_."

The noises Roxas was making were so hot, Axel couldn't actually form a coherent sentence anymore, but actions speak louder than words yes?

He flipped Roxas down onto the bed, grabbing his Jacket and giving it to him. The blonde pulled it on, a smile playing on his lips. Axel had to say, he looked fucking _edible _wearing his Jacket when he had no shirt on underneath. The pants were an issue right now. Axel hovered above him, Roxas was propped up on his elbows, and the expression on his face almost made The Chocobo tip over the edge. He was biting his lip, his eyes just DARING Axel to do god knows what with him.

And wait- was Roxas touching himself through his pants.

Oh for fucks sake, Axel man- Get in there!

Axel kissed Roxas's bare chest, slowly going down and licking a trail on the skin. The blonde laid down on the bed, his fingers threading through Axel's wild red hair, his arousal showing through his pants. The Chocobo got down to Roxas's groin, and unzipped him_ slowly. _Did he say he was nervous earlier? Yeah, that was pretty much gone by now.

"_What do you want Roxy..?" _The red head purred, making Roxas bite his lip hard.

"Ax-Axel... Please..." Axel was taking far too fucking long!'

"Heh... _Tell me what happened next._.." The Chocobo slipped Roxas's pants down a little, and started rubbing little circles on his inner thighs.

"Y-You touched m-my dick _ahhh!" _As soon as the next thing was said by Roxas, Axel immediately did it. He took the blondes erection in his hand and stroked it up and down... He loved the sounds Roxas made so freaking much! He ran his thumb over the head of The Leopards shaft, spreading the precum over the tip that had gathered there. Roxas's head lulled to the side as his eyes shut and he started to thrust up into Axel's hand. "S-stop Ax... I-I'lll c-cum!" He almost lost it when Axel's thumb rubbed his slit, and was thankful that the red head took his hand away.

"_As you wish Roxy... And what next_?" He licked Roxas's neck affectionately, making the blonde shudder.

Roxas could remember what happened next _very well._

The blonde switched their positions (Kicking off his underwear and pants in the process), he was now hovering above a VERY turned on Axel, still struggling to regain his breath from the handjob. But give the guy credit, he could still think in this situation! He unzipped Axel's jeans, and tugged them off. The red head couldn't complain: Being stripped by a sexy blonde (Male) cheerleader. But Roxas didn't stop there, ohoho no, he took off Axel's underwear too. This kid wasn't messing around!

He paused, his mouth about a centimeter away from the tip of Axel's shaft. Axel's breath caught in his throat...

"_I sucked you off_..."

Crap shit dammit. AXEL GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF.

The red head had to grab the sheets of the bed either side of him to keep from thrusting up into Roxas's mouth, possibly gagging him. The Leopard had deep-throated him instantly, and Axel being quite taken by surprise was groaning as he watched Roxas's hot tongue lick up and down his length. "Shit... Roxas..."

Roxas couldn't handle it, hearing Axel say his name like that, he had to touch himself. He started stroking his own erection and sucking deeply on Axels, feeling his own wetness trickle down his thighs and onto the bed.

Gods, Axel wanted to cum so bad, he wanted Roxas to taste him...

But, y'know, there was sex that needed to be happening.

Axel grabbed Roxas's shoulders and pulled him up, flipping their positions _yet again._

This is turning into a game of fucking 'Who can pin who to the bed'.

The red head all but collapsed on top of the poor Leopard. "Rox... Please tell me we have sex now..." Axel breathed hotly in Roxas's ear, he had said it with such wanting, that Roxas couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Yes Axel, we have sex now," with that, Roxas reached into Axel's draw next to his bed, the red head got up off him so he could move. The blonde felt around the draw for a bit, but he finally found Axel's box of condoms and a bottle of lube. He pulled them out and put them on his stomach, grabbing the condom and hastily opening it.

"Rox, how do you know where my condoms and stuff are kept? If I recall we have only ever had sex in this place once before and I was out of it..." When did talking become so hard? Damn, Axel felt like he could hardly breathe!

"It was my first time, I just kinda remembered everything..." Axel only focused on one thing- Thank fuck even though he was drunk he had been safe. He watched as Roxas rolled the condom over him, he was pretty excited by this stage, like putting on a condom made it official he was finally going to have sex.

Hells yes!

Axel grabbed the lube, and moved so that Roxas's legs were positioned high up on his waist. He dribbled the lube all over his erection, spreading it all over himself before coating his hands and fingers in the liquid. "Hey Rox, theres something I wanted to try..."

Before Roxas could even form a question on his lips Axel had spread his cheeks apart and kissed his entrance. And I'm telling yah, this good quite a reaction out of little Roxas, even more so when Axel licked it with his cheeky tongue. _"Ah! Ah! Ah! A-Axel!" _Roxas moaned out to the darkness, letting Axel attack his hole with his tongue. The Chocobo pushed his tongue in a couple of times and lapped it, making it nice and wet.

Roxas had never experienced something like _that _before.

He'd never tried so hard NOT to cum before.

"T-that was mean!" He exclaimed, but Axel only chuckled.

And when Axel pulled away, he grinned seeing Roxas's expression. The blondes chest was heaving up and down rapidly, he looked as though he'd just run a mile, but like, a sexual mile or something...?

"You seemed to like it..."

"You know that I liked it!" Roxas huffed, but Axel gave him a sweet little kiss on the nose, making him break into a smile again. "O-Okay, forgiven..." Axel went back to spreading Roxas's cheeks apart, and he slowly slipped a finger into the Leopard. Roxas arched off the bed. "Ahhh! Ah-Axel!" His eyes shut tight when the redhead added another finger, then another. Roxas was tight, but Axel's fingers were loosening him up nicely. Roxas didn't even wince or anything in pain! How is this possible?

"N-Now Axel! _Fuck me now!" _Roxas managed to yell despite the amazing pleasure he was feeling. Well, you know, Axel wasn't known for being the 'obedient' type.

But shit, why the fuck wouldn't he listen to that request?

He sat up a bit more, Roxas holding his legs up on his waist still. He moved forward and the tip of his dick touched Roxas's entrance, making them both sweat a bit more. "Axel, p-please..." The blonde gasped, as the head of Axel's erection slid into him. All he wanted was for Axel to go faster, and _really _fuck him into the mattress.

"_Is this what you want Roxy_?" Axel thrust all the way in, until he was completely buried in the blondes tight heat. Roxas's toes curled, his back once again arching off the bed.

"AHH! Y-YES!" He screamed, damn Axel having freaking good aim, 'cause the redhead managed to hit his prostate straight away. Axel thrust in and out of Roxas, both of them feeling such an intense amount of pleasure it was insane. The blonde cried Axel's name out every time he was pounded into- they weren't going to last long.

Axel wrapped his hand around Roxas's erection, not slowing down one bit. It felt so good, and he sped up because his body was just _aching_ to release. Roxas's head fell back, his mouth wide open in ecstasy, he was really close, with Axel pumping him and fucking him he couldn't handle it.

"_I'm s-so... Close... I-I'm gonna c-cum!" _Roxas whimpered, looking into Axel's eyes. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now, they could see everything clearly.

"M-Me too Rox." Axel quickened his pace, and decided that he needed to release the tight knot in his stomach.

"A-AXEL! AHH!" Roxas came, hard. His body screaming as his cum shot from the tip of his cock and onto Axel's stomach, and his own too. They were covered in stickiness, and the way Roxas's eyes had widened and how his face had looked when he orgasmed made Axel spill his seed. He was actually amazed he had lasted this long to be honest.

It was the best orgasm of his life.

It made him glad he hadn't had sex the whole year, yes, that's how mind-blowingly good it was. Axel's body gave way and his body fell onto Roxas, both panting wildly. He only pulled out when he got his breath back, he threw the used condom onto the floor, not caring too much. Axel rolled onto his back, only to have Roxas climb right back on top of him, and start licking the cum off his stomach. At first he was like 'wtf?' and then he was like 'hey, this is kind of hot!' then he was hard again.

"You want to go again?" Roxas smiled seductively, nipping Axel's neck.

"Damn you have some stamina..." Axel laughed pulling him into a heated kiss, Roxas pulled away after a couple of seconds to whisper into his ear:

"All night long _sexy."_

_That _was really hot.

The person that taught Roxas to say that must have been a freaking genius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_:D :D :D_

Akurokuness? You like?

I sometimes wonder how I can come up with this stuff hehe /

(: Pretty please review! I'd love to here what you think! Also, thank you to all my awesome reviewers! You guys make me smile (:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. All Is Perfect NOT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey hey hey! How r u guys? Well, here's the next chappy chap chappy! I can't' thank my reviewers enough, you guys always make me smile/laugh/fall out of my chair squealing! :D

Enjoy-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_~That Damn Leather Jacket 2~_**

**_Chapter 7: All is perfect... NOT!_**

When Roxas had said: 'All night' he fracking meant it. Never underestimate Roxas Strife. When he says something, you better believe it's gonna happen.

Axel was SHATTERED in the morning, but the fact that he was tangled in navy blue sheets with the most beautiful blonde in the world made it all better. Roxas was snuggled into his side, breathing sweetly as he slept, and Axel, being totally not-creepy may or may have not been watching him sleep for the last hour and a half...

Like I said, not creepy.

Cough...

And Roxas had totally not been noticing Axel watching him for that hour and a half.

No.

Of course not.

The blonde stretched his arms out a little more over Axel, and cuddled into him more. The Chocobo had to suppress a little 'squeal' because of the cuteness, and ended up making a small coughing noise.

Fail.

Roxas cracked open one of his eyes as Axel began drawing little swirls with his index finger on his back, sighing happily to himself.

The redhead watched him open his eyes. "Morning beautiful, sleep good?" Roxas smiled, Axel was such a sweet heart, and was quite a good person to wake up with because he wasn't all grumpy in the morning.

"This is the part where you leap out of bed and demand to know why I'm here and naked..."

"Hmmm..." Axel thought about it for a second, "Can I at least stay here in bed for a few more minutes?" He started nuzzling into Roxas's neck, the blonde tried swatting him away but it didn't work and just had to let Axel bury his face into his skin.

"_Roxas Strife... You're not supposed to be in my bed you know... I could get the shit kicked out of me for this.._." Roxas giggled as Axel crawled on top of him and started kissing and nipping at his neck rather enthusiastically.

"Well what if I don't tell people?" The blonde managed to gasp as Axel licked the shell of his ear playfully.

"_Okay, no more sex though.._." Axel grinned, so did Roxas. The redhead started kissing a trail from his cheeks to his lips.

"_Oh Kairi._.." Roxas called out sweetly, then Axel didn't hesitate to connect their lips together. Both guys were smiling like lunatics, and just as Axel started nibbling at Roxy's lower lip there was a sharp KNOCK at the door.

"_Shit_!"

They sprung apart instantly, like two springy things, um, springing apart... Damn, I was never one for creating good similes... Neither of them had time to grab any clothing as the door opened, so they threw the bed sheets over themselves, Roxas disappearing under the covers all together just in case a Kairi or a Terra wanted to drop in on them.

And it was a Terra.

Holy shit it was Terra.

The brunet walked in and shut the door behind him, but he didn't look... Mad, or fuming or anything. He looked... Dare I say it-

Civilized.

What sorcery is this!?

He looked at Axel, but the lack of a certain blonde made him roll his eyes. "Roxas, I know you're in here. Come out. I need to talk to you both." Terra sat on Axel's desk, looking like a Father huffing because his son had done something not worth getting grumpy over, but still slightly agitating.

Roxas popped up above the covers, exchanging nervous glances at Axel who seemed to be quite calm. I mean, Terra didn't scare him, but Terra flanked by the rest of the Leopards did. If Terra wanted a fight he wouldn't have come alone.

That logic was mighty fine if you ask me.

"Terra...?" Axel questioned, confused as heck.

"I did some thinking last night-" Terra sighed, looking between the two guys who were clearly naked in the same bed. What came next was a bit of a shock, and both Axel and Roxas's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"And you two can be together."

AT THAT MOMENT THERE WAS YET ANOTHER SHARP KNOCK AT THE DOOR. Roxas and Axel were stunned into silence, and couldn't talk but just stare open-mouthed at Terra. In stumbled Riku and Sora, it was around eight in the morning, and these guys had learnt from last year that you don't fucking sit around and wait for that massive clean-up to start over at the gym.

You just fucking don't.

"We saw Terra coming in and got worried! What's going on!" Riku gasped, clearly they had just run over from somewhere, the way they were huffing and their faces were pink.

Terra didn't say anything.

Roxas and Axel sure as hell didn't say anything.

And Riku and Sora were left wondering what the hell they had just walked in on. They slowly went and sat on the edge of Axel's bed, looking from the clearly naked and in same bed couple and the calm Terra. They looked expectantly from the Leopard captain and then to Axel to try and get answers. Had the world stopped spinning? Why wasn't Terra yanking Roxas outta here like no tomorrow?

WTF moment or WHAT?

'_KNOCK KNOCK' _Another mother-fucking knock at the door.

Zack limped in, well, tried to, but then just fell onto the nearest bed which happened to be Demyx's. He was shirtless, looking like he'd just got out of bed. He rolled onto his back groaning, and Terra's tongue darted out to wet his lips as he watched Zack groan, _shirtless, _and spread out on the bed. Terra's reaxtion didn't escape Sora's notice, and he also wondered what had happened to Zack after the thing last night...

"Guys... It was so awkward this morning... Well, it was going to be, but luckily I came back here before he could wake up..." Zack yawned shutting his eyes, he was still tired, and _very very _sore. He had this sharp pain in his lower-back that had been such a BITCH when he pulled his pants on this morning.

"Before who could wake up?" Sora asked, Roxas and Axel were still in silence, now they had started staring at each other just not knowing what to do.

"This guy called Leon, do you know him?"

"M-my older brother?!" Terra practically choked on his own spit, how had his brother managed to get this black haired hot-as-heck guy in front of him before he'd even DISCOVERED him? Not fair!

Zack sat bolt upright as he heard the unfamiliar voice. He instantly regretted it though because of his arse aching. "Guys-" He winced. "Maybe next time we should voice when new people are in the room. Particularly ones that are related to someone I just had sex with." He laid back down, moving his head to the side and opening his eyes to see Terra, Axel and all the others just staring at him.

"So... Leon huh? You do know he's a coach don't you?"

"And my brother." Terra added to Sora's words, still bitter.

Zack just closed his eyes. "Fuck my life."

All was quiet again, Riku and Sora still wanting to know what the hell was going on, Axel and Roxas staring at each other like love-struck puppies, Zack wishing he could live out his days under a rock and Terra frowning at the wall trying to figure out how HE could get Zack to sleep with him instead of his brother, who he despised and would do anything to get under the skin of.

Guess what?

Another fracking knock at the door, that's what!

"Guys, Kairi and Yuffie are headed this way- Whoa, what the fuck?" Demyx stopped short and dropped Zexion's hand he'd been holding. The two new-comers stood looking at Zack sprawled out angsting shirt-less on a bed, Axel and Roxas IN a bed clearly naked and staring at each other like a pair of crazy's, Terra having an angry staring competition with the wall and Sora and Riku wondering what the fuck was going on too.

"I just have to say... Guys, seriously, what the hell?" The mullet head raised an eyebrow, hands going to his hips. Zexion looked around and was pretty sure this was one of the strangest sights he'd ever seen. No one had time to prepare themselves when Kairi got into the room, shortly followed by Yuffie.

"I've been doing some thinking an- Wait, what the fuck?"

I'm not going to tell you what she saw, because honestly, we know very well that the sight was pretty strange...

"Terra what are you doing here?" Yuffie asked, "I had a great time last night by the way..." She winked at the brunet, and Riku felt his stomach twist like he was going to vomit. So that's who Terra had been with!? But she sounded like a... Like a... GUY?!

Terra looked VERY awkward right now... He felt it too... "I um, Yuffie here said some stuff last night that made me change my mind about Roxas and Axel's relationship, and um, they can be together and stuff..." Terra looked like he wanted to get out of there, and fast, Riku admired him for not sprinting right out the door.

"Wait, so they can be together!? THAT'S AWESOME! ZEXY! ISN'T THAT AWESOME!" Demyx howled, picking up his purple-haired boyfriend and swinging him around a bit. Zexion told him to put him down half-heartedly, he was quite excited that Axel could be with Roxy. Sora hugged Riku, Riku hugged Sora, and Roxas cuddled into the side of Axel, feeling strangely not too shy about his nakedness...

"What am I? Chopped liver? Don't you want to hear what I'VE got to say?" Everyone stopped their little party and turned to Kairi with little pouty faces. "Look, Yuffie talked to me this morning, and she said how much you guys have had to go through because of me and Terra, and... I'm sorry... Whatever. Look sure, you can date! But so help me GOD if Roxas distracts you Axel or if he steals our chair again all hell will be unleashed."

"Don't worry, we won't do that. That was all Aqua. I didn't even know we were using a stolen cheer." Terra added, he felt _really bad_ about all the stuff that had gone on last year. "Also, Axel, if you hurt Roxas I will beat the SHIT out of you okay?" The Leopard captain left with a smile, only to have Yuffie latch onto his arm. Kairi left in a huff, leaving the friends all in the Cabin wondering what the hell were they going to do next?

That's when Axel and Roxas realized they were butt naked.

"Um... Guys, would you be able to exit whilst me and my _boyfriend_ get dressed?" Roxas grinned at his new title, and Axel grinned back down at him.

"Sure thing, we want full details of what happened last night though. You get two minutes." Demyx said, dragging Sora, Riku and Zexion out of the room. Zack just laid on the bed, fully objecting to go _anywhere, _and just put a pillow over his eyes shielding his vision.

They got dressed, Axel throwing on some shorts and a shirt, Roxas putting on his pants from the night before and one of Axel's tops because he liked them better than his own. The redhead sat cross-legged on his bed, the Leopard sat on him, Axel affectionately nuzzling into his neck. Demyx burst in and went on a rampage opening all the curtains before settling himself one the desk opposite the couple and staring at them expectantly. Riku, Zexion and Sora followed, and sat next to the mullet-head.

"Soooo...?" They all asked in unison. Zack managed to wander over and sit next to Demyx, wincing with every step

"What?" Axel asked, pulling himself back from Roxas's neck.

"What happened last night!?" Roxas blushed, Axel's friends sure were... Um... Friendly...

"Well, I found Roxas here on the dance floor, danced a bit-"

"-By that you mean 'made out.'" Riku added with a smirk.

"-Then we got back to the cabin, kicked some _pests _out." Axel ignored his best friends input, and the fact Roxas was getting a bit flustered in his arms. "And we spent the night together. That's what happened."

"Awwwwww! Was there no walk out by the lake at midnight? No big huge romantic scene that included dolphins?" Axel didn't appreciate Demyx right now, he was making him look bad.

"No, but we've got plenty of time," Axel smiled, kissing Roxas's cheek making him go red.

"So, Roxas, what do you think of Axel here? Do you think he's dishy!?" Sora turned to the blonde, and Roxas was a little taken aback and how 'accepting' the guys all were, he hadn't talked to anyone apart from the Leopards for so many years, he'd forgotten what it was like talking to other people.

"I don't know... He's alright I guess..." He laughed, and Axel gave him a pouty-face, so he reached up and gave him a little peck on the lips. "No, I love him a lot... He's very cute..."

Riku and Zexion reacted quickly, smacking their hands over Demyx's and Sora's mouths. Roxas gave them an odd look... Zack had the same expression...

"Sorry about this, it's to stop the fanboying, they'll quieten down in a second." Riku explained, watching Demyx and Sora go red and their eyes widening at the cuteness that was Roxas. Zexion's expression changed though... Riku saw he was about to crack. "Dammit Zex I need you're help don't you start to!" Zex regrettibly took his hands off Dem's mouth to block his own squeal he could feel coming on, and now Demyx was fanboying all over the place. In panic Riku let go of Sora and all hell broke loose. Axel put his hands over Roxas's ears to shield his eardrums as Dem and Sora started flailing around squealing their heads off.

"ERMEHGERD! HE'S SO CAUUTTTEEE!"

"EEEEEEE! CUTENESSS OVERLOAD!111!"

Zexion just sat there trying to contain himself and almost failed _twice._

Riku grimaced, he just had to endure it. If this was what those three were going to be like whenever Roxas was around (and he was going to be around A LOT) then maybe he should put a bag over the blondes head.

Once they FINALLY sat still again, Axel asked, "So what'd you guys end up doing last night?" It was weird with no squeals in the room anymore...

"Well, me and Zex danced most of the night, but fell asleep in a random Cabin that was empty." Dem winked at Zexion, and everyone just grimaced a bit, most innocent friends 'getting it on' is not a good image.

"Me and Sora went back to the party and fell asleep there after you kicked us out..."

"Hey! I called shot-gun!"

"Yeah I know... Sorry..."

"That's why you kicked them out! We could have gone somewhere else! I'm so sorry!" Roxas said to Sora and Riku, and they only grinned at Axel because he was being slightly told off by dear little Roxy.

"Anyway... We should head outside today, soak up the sun and be lazy. Kairi's going to be on our asses tomorrow about fitness programs and stuff so we better make the most of it..." Axel sighed, Roxas hopping off him and the two making their way outside. Their friends followed, and they went to sit in the middle of the green.

"It sure does feel good to know I can snogg you whenever I want to..." Axel went in for Roxas's lips, but the blonde pulled away and ended up semi-tumbling over.

"That doesn't mean you should! P.D.A..."

They sat out there for most of the day, and Axel was pleased to see Roxas blossoming in his new friendship circle. The redhead was so freaking excited! Roxas was all his! They could be together! Nobody could break them apart ever! It couldn't get any better than this! It really couldn't! The Leopard had become good friends with Sora, Zack and Zexion during the day, and in the course of four hours they had had a water fight, come up with fifty ways to say 'hello' in loads of different languages, and decided that Terra wasn't a bad guy at all. They also wandered over to the canteen for LOTS of food. Well, Zack hadn't gone, he'd just sat in the middle of the field like a loner, but Demyx brought him back some food.

What a productive morning.

Um... Yep. 'Productive', lets go with that...

But at around 12 O'clock, everyone seemed to disappear off the field, leaving the friends wondering what the heck was going on.

They saw Terra sprint out from the Cabins in a hurry, and Axel could have sworn he saw the Leopard cursing wildly under his breath.

"_Fuck fuck fuck shit crap fuck!"_

"Yo, Terra! Where is everyone!?" Axel yelled, and the brunet practically _snarled _back.

"YOU BETTER COME AND FUCKING SEE THIS IT'S A NIGHTMARE!"

Judging by Terra's tone, he wasn't messing around. Axel got up and ran after him, followed by Roxas who grabbed a hold of his hand as they sprinted together. Riku figured this was going to be interesting, and started dragging Sora much to the brunets complaints.

"Come on Zexy! Zack! Let's go see what's going on!"

"Dem wait up!" Zexion called following his boyfriend. Zack grumbled leaving his bag where it was as he followed as well, his butt going numb from pain as he ran.

They reached the parking lot where everyone was gathered and a big yellow bus had just pulled up. Axel pushed his way through the crowd with Roxas, reaching Terra who was right at the front.

"Terra? What the hell's going on?" Axel puffed, placing a hand on the brunets shoulder.

"_He's back, and he brought another fucker with him._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ohohohohohohoho! WHO IS IT? EEK! Will these two new comers break Roxy and Axel's sweet sweet relationship? I AM SO EVIL o.o Hehe please review and tell me what you think!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. The Evilness Is Strong

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

Hey! Sorry it's been so long! Hope you like the chap! (My internets a bit slow where I am, but I'm trying my best to keep posting for you guys!

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

**_That Damn Leather Jacket Two_**

**Chapter 8: The Evilness Is Strong.**

Axel's grip on Roxas's hand became tighter.

"Terra." He said evenly, "Who the fuck is back?"

"Vanitas."

As soon as the name escaped the brunets lips, Axel's mouth turned into a slight snare and he bared his teeth. At that moment the black-haired Leopard emerged from the bus. His yellow eyes met Axel's green, he glared, and much to the Chocobo's anger he started making his way towards them. The amount of 'booing' that was going on was quite good.

Another person made their way out of the bus, and Terra grimaced, knowing exactly who it was.

"Fucking Marluxia." He said, causing Axel to raise an eye brow at him.

"Who's the pink-haired freak show?" The Chocobo asked, and even Roxas wrinkled his nose.

"He was banned from cheer camp last year. He's friends with Aqua. Completely bad news. He might seem like at idiot, but really he's one sneaky bastard." Axel looked down at Roxas, and he didn't like the worried look plastered on his boy friends features.

Demyx and the others arrived, and they got to Axel when Vanitas and Marluxia did. They all looked at Van with evil glares, but at Marluxia it was more of a 'what the fuck are you doing here?' look.

Roxas unconsciously moved closer to Axel, wrapping his arms around his waist. Whatever was coming next was not going to be good.

"Axel. Who the fuck let you back in?" Vanitas spat, looking the Chocobo up and down, mostly looking daggers at Roxas's arms around the red head.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing..." Axel mock-smiled, not exactly wanting to start a punch up, but still wanting to piss the Leopard off.

"Who let you back here?" Terra deadpanned, not pleased at all with Van's reappearance. "And Marluxia. What are you doing here?"

"Don't sound so pissed Terra..." Marluxia called sweetly, idly playing with his hair that was in a pony tail. "I'm your new captain, you've been put down..."

Terra didn't know what to say.

Heck, everyone didn't know what to say.

"WHY!?" The brunets eyes went wide, and Zack held onto his wrist to keep him from doing anything stupid. That seemed to calm him down a bit. Van's eyes zeroed in on Zack's hand, and he fumed. You could literally see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Well, honey, It's because I actually won being team captain this year during school, but seeing as I was banned from Cheering I was stood down... But my 'ban' has just been lifted so here I am!" He laughed, and Terra couldn't do anything else, he just stepped back feeling completely defeated. Zack rubbed his back in an attempt to make him feel better, and Terra decided he really did need to steal this guy off of his brother.

"And the first thing I want to do as captain is put a stop to this..." The pink haired male reached forward, detaching Roxas's arms from around Axel, and pulled the blonde back, putting him behind himself. "No touchy-touchy little Roxy-kins okay sweety, or I will break you." Axel was dumbstruck, and the crowd booed louder than ever.

_I can't... I can't have Roxas anymore?_

Roxas leant around his Leopard Captain, his eyes pleading with Axel's, but the Chocobo really didn't know what to do. The red head moved forward, his friends all flanking him. When he got close as if to shout at the Leopard, a finger was thrust into his face telling him to be quiet.

"I have specific instructions to keep you away Roxas. You're Axel right? Aqua told me all about you. You see, we don't like you very much, you stole the cup from us last year. We intend on making this the most _awful _Summer for you. If we catch you with Roxas _once_ we are going to get you kicked out of camp. Sound good?"

Axel really didn't like this guys tone.

"How. Would. You. Do. That?" He asked through his teeth, and Marluxia simply giggled.

"Oh, we have our ways... No touching Roxas starting... Now." Marluxia dragged Roxas away in the opposite direction, the blonde kicking and screaming about whilst the crowd erupted into annoyed yells and shout.

"YOU BASTARD!" Axel yelled as he watched Van and the others disappear through the mass of people. His breathing got heavy, and he had no idea what to do next.

Go after Roxas?

Why would someone go through so much trouble just to ruin his life?

"Axel... Look man, I'm sorry. I had no idea..." Terra said as he watched the red heads eyes droop. Kairi and the other Chocobo's made their way over to them, and the crowd started to disappear.

_"I'm going to KILL THEM!" _This had to be expected of Kairi, and she stood with her hands on her hips in complete anger.

"That makes two of us." Axel muttered bitterly.

"Screw that. That makes fucking _seventeen of us._" Zack kicked a nearby stone and it went flying over the curb.

Seventeen versus two. This should be fun.

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X

Oh gosh, I'm really sorry! I didn't have enough time to write a chapter for THIS and my other story 'Love Me', but I felt like I had to give you _something._ Shortest chapter. Ever. And I can't apologize enough! I just don't have access to good internet right now and I'm really sorry! I promise to make it up to you guys! You mean a lot to me!

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X


	9. Daydreams Suck

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~

Okay, so basically my internets still VERY BAD, but luckily I was able to start writing earlier, so hopefully this chap will be longer than the last! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, because I seriously don't have time to spell check I'm sorry! Love you guys!

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~

**xX-That Damn Leather Jacket Two-Xx**

**_Chapter 9: Daydreams Suck_**

Seeing Roxas being dragged away by the pink-haired freak was probably the hardest thing Axel Martinez had ever had to see. But there had to be a way around it right? He could see Roxas on weekends maybe... Or like late at night out by the lake!

There had to be a loop hole.

Something they could sneak around.

But the problem is trying to find it.

"Terra. Why didn't you tell us about him." Axel said, his voice low, lower than it had ever been.

"Axel man, I'm sorry, I really just forgot about him. But we shouldn't worry, we've got more people on our side. We'll get you and Roxas together no matter what."

The red head smiled sadly, it was really going to be helpful having Terra on his side, even if he didn't fully trust him yet.

"Guys, how about we go get some breakfast, think stuff through..." Sora offered, and once he started pulling Riku towards the cafeteria, everyone followed suit.

"I guess I could use a hot chocolate..." Axel laughed, trying to lighten the mood, it worked for a few seconds, but everyone just fell back into a funk. They picked a table next to the window in the cafe, Axel only picked up an apple to munch on because he really didn't feel like eating.

"Hey guys... Does anyone understand why Aqua wants to ruin my life just because of some stupid trophy?" He asked, and the table went quieter than usual.

"I think... Cheerleading's all she's got y'know..." Demyx said, but trailed off, realizing he was sort of defending her.

"She has no right to mess with your life. You'll have Roxas back in no time," Riku winked at Axel, and it made him feel a bit better.

All of a sudden Terra stood straight up and started to leave. "I can't believe I left him alone with those two. Shit, those guys are maniacs, I'll see you all later!" He bashed his knee on the table by mistake, and half limped out with a pained expression on his face.

"Thanks Terra!" Axel called after him with worry on his features.

Zack got up to go as well, figuring he should look after Terra just incase he was stupid enough to start a punch up. "I'll go make sure he's alright, report back to you later," The Dragon said, before getting up and following Terra in a less hurried manner. Sora grinned to himself like an idiot, Zack was so totally crushing on Terra and the idiot didn't know it.

Meanwhile Axel was totally freaking out in his head.

_Crap, those Leopards could be psychopaths, and now Roxas was stuck with them for most of the day EVERYDAY._

_There has to be a way that I can see him._

_I'M NOT GIVING UP!_

Axel bashed the table with his fist and got up to leave.

Which cannot lead to good things.

The others left at the table didn't follow him. They figured he either wanted space, or to punch the living day lights out of two people named Vanitas and Marluxia.

Axel didn't go to his Cabin. He didn't go to Roxas's Cabin.

He went to the lake.

He didn't know how long it took him to get there, but it was like one second he was in the cafe, and the next he was standing on the old wooden wharf one the lake. It looked nice today, it was sunny outside, the blue water glistening, sparkling, almost as though it was a big sapphire shining in the middle of the forest.

_It's like Roxas's eyes..._

The image of Axel's perfect, innocent blonde fluttered into his mind, and he broke down. I mean this sucks, this sucks so much, there's nothing else in the world that sucks more than someone interfering with your life, taking away your love, and you could do nothing to stop it.

"FUCK YOU!" He shouted out to the water, and the noise made some birds flutter out of the trees and into the sky.

"Fuck who?" Axel turned, his hands balled into little fists. But he instantly unclenched them when the most beautiful guy in the world started walking towards him.

"How did you get here?" The Chocobo asked, and Roxas simply shook his head and smiled. When the blonde reached Axel he wrapped his arms around his neck and went up on his tippy toes. Roxas then put one sweet little kiss on Axel's lips, and the Chocobo felt his heart ache at how he couldn't have this boy all the time. Why couldn't he just be his? Why did it have to be so hard?

"Roxas..." Axel sighed, and the boy brought his head down to whisper in his ear.

"_Wake up Axel..."_

_(_AUTHORS NOTE: I'm sorry about your Feels! I really do apologize!)

"Axel?"

The red head opened his eyes. He was on the wharf, a soft breeze blowing through his hair. He looked around- no Roxas. No Roxas anywhere.

"Axel are you... Alright?" Instead of Roxas, it was Terra.

"Um, yeah, sure..." Axel turned around to look at the water again, and let out another big sigh.

Fucking daydreams.

"You can talk to me if you want..." Terra walked up to him and sat down, his legs dangling off the side of the wooden structure. He looked at the water and thought it was really beautiful, no wonder Axel came here often to think about stuff.

"Heh, didn't think you'd be comforting me Terra. No offense, but I really hated you last year..."

"You know, when someone says 'No Offense', they usually say something offensive. And that hurt." Terra deadpanned, but was happy when Axel laughed and sat down next to him.

"So... Why now? Why become friends with me now, after everything that happened last year?"

"Because I wanted to." Well, that didn't help.

"Yeah but _why?" _Axel asked turning to face the Leopard.

"No, you see, that's the thing. Because I wanted to. I've never really been able to do anything I've wanted just for the sake of doing it. I've always had to ask someone in my team. And I've decided they don't own me. I can do whatever the fuck I want to." He smiled a big grin, and Axel high fived him.

"That's the spirit! I admire you man! So Aqua... She was that bad?"

"Oh, you have no idea!" Terra laughed, standing up and taking off his shirt. The water looked good so why not try it? "Take the most horrid dictator you can think of and times them by a Billion. And you get Aqua."

Axel chuckled and started removing his clothing as well. "Haha! No way! I guess I've had it pretty easy with Kairi then..."

They stood in front of each other, wearing only boxers, a sight that would have made most of the girl (And boy, I might add) population of the cheer camp swoon or faint or a mixture of both.

"Axel... We'll get Roxas back. Don't worry." The red heads eyes became sad again, as he thought back to having Roxas in his arms only this morning.

"But Terra... They seem like _really _serious. What if this time... I don't get him back...? Then at the end of Camp I'll never see him again. This is my one chance to be with him and it's already been fucked up beyond repair. I'm just..."

Terra waited for him to continue, but Axel took a few seconds.

"I'm just really scared..." He breathed, looking down at the brown wood below him. Terra patted him on the shoulder, causing him to look up.

"We'll get him back. I swear on my life I will not let those bastards take him away from you." The seriousness and intent in the brunets eyes made Axel think that maybe he would do that for him, but at this moment what he had said almost sounded impossible.

"Thanks... Come on, let's swim."

"Wait a second! I need to ask you something..." Terra went sort of shy for a second, and what he said next caused Axel to roll his eyes.

"So... Um... Do you ah, know if... Zack thinks I'm hot?"

Terra got pushed into the lake faster than you could say 'WetLeopard'

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I bet you're asking yourself, 'where is Zack?' right about now. Well, he HAD trailed Terra, but the found himself being shoved up against the concrete wall by said Leopards older brother.

And I bet you're also asking, 'did Terra go check on Roxy?' and the answer is yes, yes he did. The poor boy was hauled up in his Cabin, having to watch Marluxia paint his toe nails and Vanitas emo about with head phones on. Not a great way to spend the afternoon.

No.

So when Terra saw Roxas was ok, he figured it was alright to follow Axel who had stormed past and through the trees towards the lake.

Story cleared up?

Good, thought so.

"Hey there gorgeous, care to explain why I didn't wake up next to you this morning?" Leon asked, trapping a scared Zack between himself and the cold gray wall.

And yes, Zack's voice decided to disappear at this moment in time. He just kind of looked off over Leon's shoulder not knowing what to say. He had been freaking caught leaving, and now it was hella awkward.

"Can't talk to me now either..?" The brunet smiled, and Zack gave a weak smile in response shaking his head (feeling like a complete idiot at the same time).

"I seem to remember that when you can't talk to me, all I have to do is touch you and you start talking..." The Dragons blood ran cold. There must be at least four people watching them on the field right now.

No bueno.

"Ah..." Zack had to think of something _right now _so that he didn't have to get fully embarrassed in full daylight... And fast. Leon had made a move yet, but he looked like he was about to.

"What was that Zack? You say something, cause I couldn't hear you..." Leon pressed his lips to Zack's neck, pulling him closer... His hand started trailing down the Dragons stomach... Getting lower... And lower.

"Um, Zack, we have practice now..." The Dragon looked up, and Sora and Demyx were standing on the other side of Leon. Sora was blushing, and Demyx looked like he was trying his hardest not to crack up.

Zack's face resembled a child that was just told Christmas was coming early, and ducked under Leon's arms. He took off running towards his Cabin to get his uniform on.

"Bye! See you later!" He called, waving to Leon. Sora and Demyx followed him, and Leon was left leaning against the wall with a smile on his face.

"That you will Zack... That you will..."

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~

I only just managed to write this in time! And it's more than 2,000 words I'm so happy! Love you guys! And see you when I have better inernet! Bye!

X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~x~X~


	10. Oh, Hello Ground

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OH HEY OH HEY! How is everyone today? Fantastic! You ready for some more Cheer camp craziness!? YES? Whelp, here it is! Thanks to everyone that is following this story! And my reviewers: YOU ROCK!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That Damn Leather Jacket Two**

**_Chapter 10: Oh, Hello Ground._**

"Dammit Axel that's the fourth time you've dropped me this morning!" Yuffie was currently on the ground, and it was a rare occurrence if she was angry, but right now she was _fuming._

"I'm... Sorry." He said, offering her his hand that she fully rejected, smacking it away. Axel backed away, and the whole team watched as Yuffie got up and stropped off out of the gym. Axel hung his head in shame, and Kairi sensing that he probably wanted to be alone quickly got rid of the Chocobo's.

"Okay, practice is over, we'll try again tomorrow." Her voice was soft and cheerful, and it was almost like an alien had swapped her and Yuffie's brain that morning. The Chocobo's left the gym, leaving Riku and Axel just standing there looking at each other.

"Dude..." The silverette began, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know, I know, get my head in the cheer." Axel gave a weak smile, so Riku playfully punched him on the shoulder. They walked out of the building into the afternoon sun.

"Yuffie's face was pretty funny when she hit the mat that last time," Riku laughed loudly.

"She looked like I'd just insulted Justin Bieber or something..." Riku shuddered at that, because seriously, who in their right _mind, _would enjoy the music of Justin Bieber? (Sorry Bieber fans).

"I'm sorry, but I really think she would have _decked _you if you had said anything bad about the Biebs."

"Subject change." Axel breathed sitting down on the lovely green grass on the field.

"How about...-" Riku looked around. He looked at a bird. He looked at a tree. He looked at an ant. Then his eyes landed on something pretty damn interesting. "-That." He blatantly pointed to a little circle of guys sitting on the field around thirty meters away from the two friends. Axel followed Riku's finger, and his eyes shot wide open.

Okay, so the group consisted of-

Zexion. Yes, this is normal.

Sora. Yep, those two hang out.

Demyx. He would be there because they're all mates and him and Zexion are a 'thing'.

And... Roxas.

No. That wasn't normal. That2 wasn't normal at all.

And he was... Laughing. And he was... Smiling. And doing all the normal stuff people do when they hang out with their friends.

_"What... The... Fuck?"_ Axel whispered, standing up. How many days had it been since he'd last seen Roxas? Like, up close, and not from his Cabin, or passing each other on a foot path, or making eye contact from waaaaay across the field?

Three days maybe?

And now here Roxas was, right under his nose! And Axel hadn't even noticed!

Riku sat there grinning to himself like an idiot, this had been the plan. Get Roxas in their group of friends and away from Marluxia and Vanitas. Then Axel would be able to see him more and therefore wouldn't be in a funk anymore! Genius!

The hard part of course had been getting Roxas away from the two devil cheerleaders. The friends had all sent the bravest one amongst them: Terra (And when I say 'brave', I mean they had to shove him into the cafeteria where Marly and Van were to go and talk with them) to strike up a deal with the Leopards. Roxas gets to be friends with them, as long as he doesn't talk or acknowledge Axel in any way. Cause if he did, the Chocobo would be kicked back to his hometown. How you ask? Only Van and Marluxia know.

Annnnd Axel doesn't know Rox can't talk to him.

Here comes a failure.

As soon as the blonde heard footsteps on the grass, his eyes shot up and he was staring RIGHT AT the love of his life. Who he had to ignore. And he could see Marluxia out of the corner of his eye with a pair of binoculars over by the Cabins.

_Shit shit shit._

"Wha..?" Axel was completely confused, and sort of out of breath. The group had gone silent. Sora, Demyx and Zexion were frantically looking around to figure out what to do, but luckily Roxas was thinking on his feet.

And I mean literally _on his feet._

The blonde was up and walking away. No smile, just _ice cold, _making Axel's heart feel like someone just pulled it out of his chest and hit it with a mullet. Like a _really really hard mullet._

Crap it hurt.

"R-Rox?" The red head reached out to the Leopard and stumbled towards him slightly. He could hear some sort of sinister-pink laughter in the distance, so he started forward faster.

He was so close to Roxas, he was saying his name even! But he wouldn't turn around!

One meter away...

"TACKLE HIM!" Demyx cried, and Axel suddenly had four people on top of him, and some grass tickling his nose.

Oh, hello ground.

(Ooohhh I said the chapter title in the story! So hardcore!)

"Owwww paiinnnnn... Soorrreee. G-Guyyssss..." Axel moaned as everyone got off him, all panting lightly at the adrenaline rush.

"That was... So close..." Sora said, going over to Riku and giving him a little kiss on the cheek. Zexion dusted some mud off his shorts and stood looking at poor Axel sprawled out on the ground.

"Ax... Sorry we didn't tell you."

"No, no, there was a clear warning for the tackle." Axel mumbled dazedly, stretching out to see if anything was broken. "But I have to ask...-" He sat up, crossing his legs. "-What the fuck?"

Sora burst out laughing, the red head was in full business mode, and looked like a boss sitting behind a desk eyeing up some employees that did something beyond stupid.

"Ummm..." They all said at once, causing more hysterical laughter. They all sat down again, silent because they didn't know who was going to do the explaining.

Demyx decided to man up and tell him, which is good because all the others were breaking into a slight sweat.

"So, Terra went and talked to the mo-fo's holding Roxas captive, and they struck up a little deal..."

"I'm listening." Axel nodded, twiddling his thumbs

"Okay, and the deal was, Roxas can hang out with us as long as he doesn't acknowledge you exist..."

They all braced themselves: Sora hugging into Riku's side, Zexion hanging his head in shame and Demyx fidgeting with his colorful bracelets on his wrist. Damn. How was Axel going to react to _that._

A moment passed...

And a few more after that...

And there goes another moment...

Then suddenly Axel leapt up to his feet with a HUGE grin plastered on his face.

What happened next was... Disturbing.

"OMIGOSH YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SO AWESOME I WOULDN'T ASK FOR ANY OTHER FRIENDS I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH I COULD KISS YOUR BRAINS BUT I'LL SETTLE FOR KISSING YOUR FOREHEADS AND ITS NOT GAY EVEN THOUGH I'M GAY BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH BUT MORE LIKE BROTHERS/FRIENDS BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH ROXAS BUT I WOULD TOTALLY DATE YOUR BRAINS YOU GUYS ARE AWWWEEESSOMMEE!" He ran about, hugging everyone, picking up random flowers off the field, sniffing them, them happily tossing them away.

Riku was horrified.

"G-Guys! Make him stop!" The silverette shouted when he got his _second _kiss on the cheek from Axel. Demyx grabbed the red heads sleeve and pulled him to the ground, sitting on top of him quickly to make him calm down.

"I don't think we should ever do anything like this again. My eyes are _actually. Burning_." Riku said, his hands going up to claw the side of his face.

Meanwhile, Axel was STILL TALKING, even with Demyx putting all his weight on him.

"H-how did you g-guys do it!? I mean, this is b-brilliant!"

They all looked between themselves.

"So... You're not mad...?" Sora asked, sitting back down.

"MAD?" Axel said, slightly crazy. "Why in the hell of it would I be MAD? This is brilliant! This means I'll be able to give him notes, and see him more often, and stare at him, and accidentally brush against him and just generally be around my Roxy! This is... This is awesome!" Demyx hopped off the now slightly bruised Axel.

"Thats good then, we thought you'd be mad though because Roxas has to act like he doesn't know you."

"Yeah, but Dem, the key word there is 'acting'. We still totally love each other! This is going to make everything so much easier!" There was a bag dropped down next to the red head, and he sat straight up in fright. It was only Zack though, and boy was he blushing.

"Guys... Please, never ever leave me alone. Who volunteers to be my Camp Buddy huh? You could all take turns or something..." The Dragons shoulders hunched over, and he stared at the ground in shame.

"Leon I'm guessing." Demyx offered, and Zack nodded.

"He molested me outside the gym... Around six people saw. It was so. Freaking. Embarrassing." He laid down on his stomach in pure defeat, feeling more tired than ever.

"Why don't you just give him what he wants?" Axel said, his 'high' from earlier not completely gone so he was slightly giggly.

"I don't know what he wants..." Zack mumbled, trying to get comfortable.

"I think he wants sex-" Zack choked on his own spit and started spluttering slightly, this only caused Axel's grin to grow. "-But he might just want you to be his boy friend..." Zack double choked on his own spit.

"Well- do you want to know what _I _think?" Sora asked, patting him on the back to stop his coughing spasm.

"W-what *Cough* *Hack*?"

"I think he's trying to make someone jealous..."

"Trying to make *Splutter* *cough* who j-jealous?"

"Terra."

"Terra what?" Yay! Terra arrived in such sweet timing didn't he? Yes he did. He looked at the odd sight before him. Zexion and Demyx were normal at least, but Riku looked like he'd seen a ghost, Axel was practically jittering about like a school girl, Zack was on his stomach choking and Sora looked like the smuggest smug that ever smugged a smug.

"Terra, um, is... Thee ah... best cartwheeler I know!" Zack managed to choke out as the Leopard sat next to him. The Dragon sat up and it was easier not to choke with gravity on his side. They were sitting quite closely I might add. Sora vacated the area to go get Riku out of his emo state.

"Why thank you, but I'm pretty sure you're way better at them then me," Terra started doing this 'look up through your eyelashes' thing, and Zack's face got even redder.

"Heh, nah..."

The brunet was getting closer and closer... He was about to go in for the kill which was in the form of a perfect pair of lips... But then-

"Hey Terra! Ever heard of personal space!" Leon had been watching them, he was assembling the team he was coaching this year onto the field for some practice. The main reason they were on the field was so he could watch Zack, and he was glad he'd chosen this spot. Terra sure as hell wasn't about to back off though. He went red with anger at his brother, and was _determined _to get what he wanted.

The poor Dragon was practically caught between brothers, and the rest of the group watched with interest at what his next move would be...

But he wasn't the one to decide.

Terra kissed him. And when I say 'kissed' him. I mean _really _kissed the crap out of him. It was all hands in hair and skin burning, tongues sliding and bodies pressed up against each other.

Riku didn't even gag. That was how hot and unexpected it was.

The group whooped, and even Axel threw a little wolf whistle in there. Even though it was really wrong of Terra to do this in front of Leon, it was still fun to cheer them on.

Zack sure as hell didn't know what to do! Terra tasted so good... A mix between mint and nature. And he was a freaking good kisser too. It felt so good... Terra was doing a slight happy dance, he had been worried that Zack would slap him or something, but he was kissing back!

The draw back of this is that now we have an angry Leon charging across the field.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF IT TERRA!" He shouted when he got to the two, who were still making out. Leon grabbed his younger brother by the scruff of his neck and yanked him away from Zack.

They looked each other in the eyes for a second.

"Make me." Terra spat in his brothers face.

_Crap crap crap_

Everyone was too slow to react and a swift fist made contact with Terra's jaw. Zack was totally freaking out, he had caused this! It was his fault! All the guys sprung into action, and tried to get the brothers off each other (they were now wrestling on the ground shouting things like- "HE'S MINE!" and stuff)

Zack was having a mind blank. What should he do? What COULD he do? He liked both of them... Terra was sweet, and a good kisser. He was helping Axel get Roxas back as well! But Leon... He had a connection to Leon. The guy took his virginity for crying out loud! And he was so passionate and dangerous...

GAH! TOO DIFFICULT TO DECIDE!

It wasn't like he could have both of them though, was it?

No no, that's a silly idea. They wouldn't agree to that in a million years! And Zack was against cheating, so that was out of the question. It had to be one of the other.

But he'll decide that later when he's not so flustered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all I have time for today! Do you guys think this is enough? I still like to be told in reviews if my chapters are too short so don't be afraid to tell me! If they are, I'll just start getting up earlier to write kay? :D Poor Zack, man, I'm making him get rather embarrassed and stuff hehe, and yusss! Roxas is part of their group!

Please follow/favorite/review and I'll see you at the next chapter! Where we'll test just how far the 'friendship' thing with Roxas goes and check out the state in which Terra's face is in after the fight!

-ihasakeyblade123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Marshmallow Cuteness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! I think I've lost the readers again :'l but oh well! I'm going to continue writing and fill up your email box anyway! :D :D Thanks to everyone that reviewed/favorited/followed the last chapter! I love all you guys! Thank you so much!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_xX-That Damn Leather Jacket Two-Xx_**

**Chapter 11: Marshmallow Cuteness**

"YOU ARE **SUCH **a DOUCHEBAG!"

"YEAH!? WELL YOU'RE A PRICK AND I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY BROTHER!"

"WELL, WE'RE ALL WISHING THAT THEN ARN'T WE!?"

The shouts carried on like that for well over half an hour, and the group had just 'left the brothers to it'. Zack, feeling more miserable than ever spent the afternoon in solitude, jamming to some music and emo-ing about having two of the hottest guys ever fighting over him.

Wow, life sure does suck for him.

As we all know, AXEL was in very high spirits, generally skipping around, life was all unicorns and butterflies for him. I dare-say Riku was getting slightly miffed at him when he started braiding his hair. One swift slap to the face and Axel was semi normal.

What a shame.

Now all the guys were bored.

No punch ups.

No flamboyant Axel's.

It's time to party.

"We should have a bonfire tonight!" Sora chirped after he had inspected Axel's slapped face.

_That way I can figure out who Zack likes the most and hook him up with them!_ The brunet thought evilly, but plastered an over-joyed expression on his face so nobody would catch his sinister thoughts.

"_That,"_ Demyx said, pointing to Sora. "Is thee best idea I've heard all day."

"I agree, just our group though? Wouldn't want it to get outta hand." Axel asked, and Riku cracked a smile.

"I never thought I would have seen the day where Axel Martinez didn't want a huge party to break out, one that may or may not involve the cops was always your goal right?"

"Well Riku, It is clear that I am far more mature than you. So, alcohol?" The red head said, getting straight to the point.

"I guess I could ask The Bears if they have any. Of course, they'd probably ask me 'what for' and I'd have to invite them. Can they come? There's only like, three of them that probably _would _come..." Sora said, and the others quickly nodded.

"They supply the drinks, we supply good company. Sounds good." Demyx stood up, Zexion quickly following him.

"We'll get some wood and matches. See yah there! Eleven O'clock by the lake." The then quickly scurried off hand in hand.

"Sweet, looks like I can chill for the rest of the afternoon..." Axel said, laying back down on the fresh green grass and basking in the sun

"No you can't lazy!" Sora kicked his side, a bit harshly than he had expected to. Axel grabbed his bruised rib and gave his friend a pained look, and Sora just smiled in apology.

"Look, you've got to go invite Roxas."

The red heads eyes snapped open. "Little brown haired fellow that just kicked me in the side say _what?"_

"That's right. We aren't going _near_ _that Cabin _so get your butt over there! Plus Roxas said he was really sad that he hasn't talked to you lately, and he's starting to worry you're not interested anymore."

"WHAT!?" Axel sprang to his feet and took off running towards the Cabins, his backpack being long forgotten on the lawn.

_Roxy thinks I don't love him. Roxy thinks I don't love him. Roxy thinks I don't love him I'M COMING FOR YOU ROXY!_

"You know, I don't think I heard Roxas mention anything about Axel not being interested in him anymore... Actually, he seemed pretty smitten..." Riku smirked as Sora cuddled into his side.

"Yeah, I know, but we're alone now aren't we..." The brunet smiled widely, and the silverette did so right back at him.

Thus, beginning a long make-out session.

Meanwhile, in Axel-land:

_Gotta find Roxy. Gotta find Roxy. Gotta find Roxy._

The red head skidded to a halt right in front of the forbidden Cabin, and without thinking threw open the door.

Now, many of us could think of quite a few reasons why he _shouldn't have done this._ Some of these reasons would be along the lines of _Marly or Van might find him. _Or, for the more sadistic among you- _Marluxia or Vanitas might be half naked._

Gross.

Why would you even picture that scenario.

You disgust me.

There wasn't a Van however, or a Marluxia (And they _certainly _weren't half naked). They must have vacated the premises when Roxas had come back.

Speaking of Roxas, there was a rather bewildered one in Axel's presence.

"A-Axel! What are you doing here? You might get caught!" Roxas's voice was no more than a quiet, flustered whisper, but it sounded like music to Axel's ears. The red head took two steps, closing the space between him and the Leopard. Then, without so much as _blinking_ he smashed his lips to the little blondes making Roxas gasp.

Axel pulled him closer so their bodies were right up against each others, nibbling lightly on his lovers bottom lip. Roxas made a soft moan low in his throat, and Axel decided that that had to be _the best noise _he'd ever heard. Well that and Roxas telling him that he loved him.

That day had been a good day. Um... Sorta... It had started with a block headed Vanitas but oh well.

The Chocobo pulled away, remembering why he had burst into the Cabin in the first place.

"Rox, I love you so much, never forget that." _Man, I can be deep._ He thought to himself _Might have to write that one down._

"Axe, what are you talking about, I'll never forget how much you love me. I love you a lot too." The blonde then scrunched up his nose in thought. "You're not going away on a long quest for a year or something are you? That seems like the type of thing a knight says to their beloved before leaving them..."

Axel bent down and kissed Roxas's wrinkled nose. "Nope, you're stuck with me. Besides, you really think I could take down a dragon?"

"Maybe if it was Demyx or Zack... I have this funny feeling Sora's feisty though..." Axel laughed at Roxas's seriousness, before kissing his jaw a few times.

"Ha ha, very funny..." He murmured against the blondes skin, causing Roxas's head to lull to the side to give him more room.

_Oh wait. I had another thing to do in here._

Axel shook his head to clear his mind. Right now his thoughts were on pinning Roxas down on his bed. But _really _he was supposed to be asking him something.

_What the heck was it?_

_Oh! I remember!_

"Rox," he stopped mid kiss, and the blondes head lifted. "I was ah, wondering if you wanted to come to a Bonfire by the lake tonight..." He looked into Roxas's bright blue eyes, and for a second he was worried about rejection. "It'll just be our friends there!" He quickly added, but wasn't quite sure why.

"But Vanitas and Marluxia..."

Crap. Axel hadn't exactly formulated a plan on that part.

Wait. Imagine an imaginary light bulb coming to imaginary life above Axel's head.

_Ding._

"Wait! Roxy! Remember last year how we pulled that prank on Terra?! All we have to do is get those pills again! I'm sure Zexion would be able t-" The Chocobo was interrupted by Roxas wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and pulling him into a hug. The blonde buried his face in the front of Axel's slightly sweaty shirt.

A muffled sound of- "_I don't know._.. _What if they catch me..." _Was all Axel heard.

He reached down and caressed Roxas's cheek, making the Leopard look at him. What he saw made his stomach knot in three different areas, his heart twist uncomfortably in his chest and his head pound in his skull.

Yeah, it was that bad.

Roxas was fucking crying.

"Rox... What's wrong? Did Van and Marluxia do something to make you scared of them? _I'll kick their asses_!" He meant to sound sympathetic, but it kind of turned into complete and utter harsh hatred.

"_N-no! D-don't do anything! T-they can't know you w-were here!" _Roxas spoke between huffs and sniffles, making Axel grow more alarmed and feel like he was going to start the water works himself.

"Whats come over you Rox? It's alright..." The red head pulled him into a hug again, causing Roxas's to cling to his front.

"_T-They can't know... If they k-know, then I l-lose you!"_

Ahhh, understanding.

"Is that what you're concerned about?" Axel moved them both to Roxas's bed and sat down, cradling his Love in his arms. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here, I don't intend on going anywhere soon."

And Axel sure as hell meant it.

_No Leopard sons' of bitch's are gonna kick _**_ME_** _out of _**_MY_** _camp._

_Yep. _**_MY _**_camp._

_I own this place and the pink haired fuck and the emo prick aren't getting rid of me._

Ladies and gentlemen, we may have just witnessed the birth of a BAMF.

Axel set Roxas down on the bed, and gave him a very serious look.

"Rox, I don't want to see you getting upset over something silly like that. All you have to know is I love you and I'm not going anywhere, OK?" The blonde pulled his head back and gave a weak nod, his face flushed and his eyes slightly puffy.

He still looked beautiful to Axel.

Awwwhhhh

"It's at 11, I'll come get you, and I'll take care of Vanitas and Marluxia."

"Thanks Ax," Roxas smiled, still sniffling a little. Axel wiped one last tear from the corner of his eye, then gave a big smile back. Then the Chocobo leapt up, got down on one knee and bowed.

"M'lady I shall see you before the stoke of midnight, and I also intend on not going on any quests in the near future. Because, alas, last time I picked a fight with anything that breathed fire my princely trousers became a crisp."

Roxas giggled as Axel pranced out of the room.

"My love for thee burns brightly in mine heart, so I shall see'th thee later and... Stuff!" Before fully exiting the room, Axel popped his head back round the corner.

"Love you Rox,"

"Love you too Ax,"

Then the red head shut the door.

With a skip in his step he headed right back to the field.

Then with a skip in his step he promptly turned straight around and headed back to the Cabin's because Sora and Riku were all over each other.

All bags be damned, he wasn't going _near _his forgotten bag when those two were going at it.

Then, finally, with a skip in his step he entered his Cabin, plopping himself down onto the bed. He daydreamed the afternoon away, thinking about how awesome it was kissing Roxas and imagining saving him from a tall tower protected by a Dragon...

And the kiss he would get once he saved him...

Mmmm...

Nice...

He was, however, woken up when Demyx and Zexion decided to come into the Cabin having a rather loud conversation as to which song was the best at that moment. Demyx said something relating to some acoustic soul group and Zex said something about an Indie Rock band and Axel's head was already swimming in Band names he couldn't think straight.

"Guys!" He said, sitting bolt upright and giving the pair a shock. "What. Is. The. Time?"

"Six Fifteen." Demyx said, his mouth full of some sort of bagel.

"Okay, we have a couple of hours to get hold of that drug we used last year to make the Leopards sleep and get Marly and Van to drink it."

He earned some blank looks. It seemed as though he might have to explain himself.

"Well, we've got to sneak Roxas out somehow don't we?"

"Oh! Okay, I've got some in my draw..." Zexion went over to his side of the room and grabbed some small tablets from his bed side table.

"Zex, can I just ask, what the heck are these for anyway?"

"Well, I have to get here on a plane and since I'm scared of flying I use these to sleep on the flight..." He blushed a little before handing them to Axel.

"Oh, that makes sense. Okay, now we've just got to give this to the Leopards."

Gee whiz, Demyx and Zexion both seemed to be very interested in the floor right now.

"Come on, pleeeeaaaasssseeee!" Axel asked and Demyx rolled his eyes.

"We were just messing with you anyway, why would we give up the opportunity to stuff with the Leopards? Come on Zex, it's time those Leopards go night-night!" Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand and the two of them exited the Cabin.

Axel was intrigued as to how they'd get the devils to eat those pills...

Hmm... This could lead to hilarity.

"Dem! Slow down... Please..." Zexion huffed as he and his boyfriend made it to the cafeteria. Demyx fist pumped the air.

"Yes! Just as I'd suspected! They're eating dinner! Now is the time to attack! Come, WonderBoy!" Zex rolled his eyes but followed nonetheless. They acted casual once they got into the building, and Demyx slipped away behind the food serving table. Don't ask me where he got it, but he slipped a hair net on and a plastic apron from his pocket.

Weird.

Then, ducking down under the table, Zex broke open the capsules and poured them into a salt shaker. "I'll add less then last time so they'll get themselves to bed.." He whispered, and Demyx kissed his forehead.

"You are the smartest guy alive and I love you a lot." Zex blushed then shook up the shaker.

"There we go," he handed it to Demyx, and the Dragon stood up from the table leaving Zexion hiding. He went over to where Marluxia and Van were sitting (Alone, I might add, because they don't have friends. Everyone hates them.), and put on his best fake accent.

"Werll excurse merh, I warse wundering eff yoouuu warnted surme sarlt?"

*Well excuse me, I was wondering if you wanted some salt?*

Marluxia stopped tending to his nail and looked over joyed that there was a servant boy in the cafe.

"Ooh! Yes please! Vanny, would you like some too!?" Vanitas didn't look very overjoyed, he just nodded blankly. The two received a small amount of 'salt' on their pastas they were eating. Demyx was mentally cringing at the whole 'Vanny' thing, but didn't let it hinder his performance.

"Thank you kind sir!" Marluxia said before digging into his meal.

Vanitas just nodded again.

How boring.

What a boring sod.

"Nerw, tarnkyohh!"

*No, thank you*

Demyx bowed before scurrying off back under the table with Zex. The two watched as Marly and Van began to yawn. Then, within thirty seconds of digging into their food, they were up and standing, ready to go back to bed.

Zex and Demyx did a little happy dance before high fiving and getting the fuck away from the crime scene.

They had gathered the firewood earlier, now all they had to do was light it. Hopefully Sora had managed to supply the booze or tonight might not be as fun...

"Ku, would you pretty please help me carry these bottles," Sora asked sweetly and his boy friend came straight to his aid.

"Sure thing Sor, so are the Bears coming tonight?"

"Only Namine and Tidus I think, all the rest aren't very good at socializing. They're all a bit quiet."

"I see," Riku said, dodging a tree root that was sticking up out of the ground. They put the alcohol around the wood gathered for the bon fire which was located beside the lake. Tonight was going to be fun. It was going to be the night all the friends could relax without worrying about stuff.

COUGH Vanitas and Marluxia COUGH.

"Okay, everything looks in order here. We should head back until 11 then come back. We don't want to be caught out of bed..."

"It's weird, it seems like we can do whatever around here but being caught out of bed is a no no. Then again, it's not like the staff keep an eye on this area of Cabins anyway, they're too busy watching the ones near the gym..."

"Imagine sleeping there... No late night parties..."

"Shh!" Sora said, quietening Riku. "Don't even speak of that!"

The silverette draped his arm over Sora's shoulder and nipped at the sheel of his ear

"Okay Sor, whatever you say..."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Eleven O'clock honestly couldn't roll round fast enough for Axel. He had been in his bed FOR HOURS, fully dressed and jittering about. It was practically going to be a full night of just him and Roxas.

HOW FUCKING AWESOME IS THAT!?

Pretty fucking awesome I know!

Zack had managed to get back to the safety of the Cabin, still a bit down in the dumps. But once he'd been told the words 'bonfire, marshmallows, drinking' he perked right back up again.

Axel dropped back from the group and watched them disappear into the trees and the dark. Tonight was a good night. He could feel it. It was slightly chilly, moonlighty, woodsy, all good things that could be in the night (If that makes sense).

He slowly opened Roxas's Cabin door, his heart fluttering when he saw a pair of glittery blue eyes staring back at him in the silver light. He wordlessly took hold of Roxas's hand and pulled him out into the night, shutting the door quietly.

"Missed you beautiful..." He said into Roxas's ear, and contemplated running off with a small blonde to have him all to himself that night.

No, that would be selfish.

He'd give it ten minutes, _then _run off with Roxas.

Yep, that outta do it.

"Missed you too," Roxas smiled, going on his tip toes to kiss the corner of Axel's mouth. The two walked hand in hand through the trees, Axel occasionally catching Roxas when he tripped on a stone or tree root. Once they saw the orange glow of the fire their eyes lit up and they walked faster.

"Hey! Ax! Ya made it! And Roxas too! Wazzup!" Demyx called from his position next to the blaze. Guitar on his lap and bottle in his hand he looked comfortable as ever.

"Hey guys! Don't tell me you started the party without me?!" Axel lifted an eyebrow and smiled a wolfy grin, Roxas laughed and pulled him down onto a log right next to the fire.

Everybody at that campfire at that moment all thought that Axel and Roxas were probably the cutest couple on the planet. I mean seriously, a fucking cute pair. Roxas would put a marshmallow on a stick, then they'd both hold the stick and the marshmallow would catch on fire. Axel would quickly blow it out whilst Roxas giggled. Then the blonde would swiftly bite the mellow off the stick, Axel would give him a pouty look, Roxas would kiss him, then we're back to square one.

Demyx sat lazily strumming his guitar whilst everyone got to know Namine and Tidus better. Sora was right, they were quite quiet, but that made them fit in better because they weren't all over the place. Everyone drank but didn't quite get _drunk, _only a bit red faced and slightly tipsy.

They were all just chatting and having a jolly good time. The lake casually waved about in the night breeze...

Then, a certain silver haired someone got one hell of an idea whilst they were making hickeys on their boy friends neck.

"WAIT! I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!" Riku burst out. Of course everyone in their slightly tipsy state got one hell of a fright and jumped up. Sora got off of Riku because everyone was looking at them...

Awkward...

Everyone was paused in silence, and they fully soaked up the awesomeness of Riku's next words.

"We. Haven't. Organized. Competitions."

Axel stared blankly at his best friend for a moment, then his face broke into a shit eating grin. "HELLS YES! Count me in!" Everyone was looking at the two like 'what the fuck?' so Axel cleared his throat, ready to begin the explanation.

"Okay, so last year Riku and I had this little competition going. He had to get a boyfriend and I had to get Roxas to fall in love with me. Whoever did their thing the fastest won, and Riku here had to buy me a pizza. We had something this year too, but due to recent events we can forget about it..." He gave Roxas a big smile, before addressing the rest of the group.

"So, ladies and gentlemen, who wants to play?"

_Insert suggestive eyebrow wiggle_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oooooh! _Whats the dares this year!? I'd love to hear what you guys think they're going to be! Bare in mind most characters are playing so send me your thoughts and go nuts! See you in the next chapter!

How's 3,500 words for yah this time? :D :D

P.S- BAMF= Bad ass mother fucker :D

bbbyee!

*A bajilion cookies*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Breaking And Entering Sorta

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Ooooh! It's dare time!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed in the last chapter! I"ll be writing replies ASAP! I love you guys so much! You have no idea how happy it makes me when you read my random stories!

YOU ARE ALL EPIC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**xX-That Damn Leather Jacket Two-Xx**

**_Chapter 12: Breaking And Entering. Sorta._**

Axel continued to look over everyone with daring eyes (no pun intended).

No one was jumping at the chance right now! What the hell is up with everyone? All they could hear was the crackle of the bon fire as it gave off sparks.

"Dem?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow, and the Dragon threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fiiiine. I'll play, as long as I don't have to do anything gross." He moved over to where Axel was sitting, but Zexion stayed where he was fearing that the dares might get a bit out of hand.

"I'll play," Roxas chirped but Axel shook his head.

"Nope. Nu-uh. We need to maintain your innocence." He patted his boyfriend on the head but Roxas wasn't very impressed. He was rather miffed actually. He stood up and went to the other side of the bon fire where Zexion was, and they started whispering quickly to each other.

Thhhaat probably won't end up good...

Zack also ended up shuffling towards that group, figuring it would be safer to hang with Zex and Roxas because they seemed A LOT more responsible than the others. Plus if Zack was to be given a dare it would probably be something to do with Leon and he couldn't exactly handle that.

So now we've got the group split into three parts:

THE RESPONSIBLE ONES: Sora (Riku wouldn't let him join either... Buzz kill.), Roxas, Zexion and Zack.

THE WILD ONES: Demyx, Axel and Riku.

THE BEARS WHO ARE TOO SHY TO FULLY SOCIALIZE: Namine, Tidus.

Yay!

"Okay, who wants to dare who?" Axel asked, their team was in a small huddle on the opposite side of the bonfire to everyone else. Demyx raised his hand excitedly.

"Ooh! Ooh! First things first! We have to _totally _screw Marluxia over! I'm sick of him, and no ones doing anything."

"I like it!" Riku got a little gleam in his eye. "Axel. I dare you to... Hmm... Get _Xaldin_ to try and seduce him."

Axel realization in 3.

2.

1.

"Eeewwwww! Riku! What the _fuck!?"_ He half screeched causing all the other bonfire goers to look at him with a weird expression. Sora looked at Riku with his eye brow raised wondering what EXACTLY had just happened, but knowing Riku he wasn't going to tell him.

"Shhh! We can't tell anyone the dares!" Riku hushed Axel with a whisper and the red head kept glaring at him.

"_Sick _man!"

"Are you too pussy to do it?" Riku challenged with a smirk, and Axel did one right back but cockier.

"I'm no pussy. I've got this. If you want those two to shag then shag they shall!" Demyx gagged slightly at this, so did Axel after he said it, followed by Riku.

"Think about it though, you know Xaldin the best and Marluxia might get freaked out or something, he could leave camp..." Axel had to admit Riku had a point, if he got rid of Marly then all his problems would be solved! This is brilliant!

"What's mine then?" The silverette asked, slightly worried about what evil things Demyx and Axel were thinking... Those two could come up with anything...

Demyx got all excited and jumpy again, Riku knew he was in for it. "I think you should proclaim your love to Sora in a big way! He likes that sort of thing and wouldn't stop dragging me to chick flicks during the year..."

Riku...

Express his feelings in a huge way?

Oh _hell no!_

Don't get him wrong though! He loves Sora... But he blushed wildly at the thought of getting up in front of the whole cheer camp and shouting 'I LOVE SORA! WOOO!'... Oh dear... Cringe...

"Um... Ah..." He spluttered, Demyx just hit him on the back a few times.

"Come on Riku! You can do it!"

Axel however, sat there grinning like the friggen' Cheshire cat. This... Was going to be hilarious.

"Okay, he's accepted! Now what's Demyx's..?" The red head sat in thought for a moment with the mullet head looked at him with slightly scared yet excited eyes.

When Axel's face broke back out into a grin he knew he was in for it.

"_You, _my friend, have to get a picture of Terra, THEE TERRA, having sex. Actually, we have to have photo evidence for everything. Riku's dare and my dare too..."

"Why in the hell of it do you want a picture of T-"

"A picture of what?"

Why is it that in this story people seem to pop up in the most convenient and also WILDLY inconvenient times.

The three guys looked at each other and had to tell themselves to calm the fuck down... Terra hadn't heard anything right? _Right? _They weren't totally screwed! Everything was going to be fine...

Um...

"Terra! We were... Just ah, saying we wanted a picture of um, t-t-t... Trucks!" Axel managed to cough out whilst Riku looked at him like he was going to kill him.

"Yeah! Trucks!" Demyx backed him up. "Axel here think he ah... Wants to get a truck after camp!"

"Cool..." Terra's eyebrows couldn't be knit together more than they were at this moment. Da fuck...? "So, I'm a bit offended you didn't invite me but I'll let it slide..." The brunet caught Zack's eye from across the fire when he sat down and gave him a little wave. Zack stiffened slightly but went back to talking with Roxas who was looking at the two like- _yep there is definitely something going on there...'_

"How'd you know we were here?" Demyx asked, he was pretty sure they'd been real careful so that no one would spot them...

To everyones confusion Terra blushed a bit. And man! did Terra have a black eye right now! _Ow!_

"I um... Went to your Cabin actually... Hoping I could see Zack and apologize for earlier-"

"Or just eat his face off more..." Axel got a friendly (Ouchy.) punch in the arm from Terra who then buried his face in his hands in shame. He WOULD have liked another kiss from Zack... But he was worried he'd ruined it a bit this morning... Nothing like a good punch up to start the day off.

"Getting off the subject of _me, _what are you guys doing over here all secretly?"

Axel's face lit up in the fire. "We're _daring each other stuff," _He said menacingly, making Terra think he really did sit down in the wrong place. The other two joined in staring at him, and the brunet exhaled a long breath.

"Okay... Fine. I'll play. What've I got to do?" He was going to regret that later...

"Yes!" Axel fist pumped the air. They sat in thought one more, Terra getting more worried by the second.

"We could give you something predictable like get Zack to go out with you before your brother does..." Axel reasoned, looking at his friends.

"That's too easy though... Maybe you've got to... Hook Leon up with someone else!"

Terra just looked at Demyx with his mouth wide open. _That is so fucking gross! _Hook his brother, _his own repulsive brother_ up with someone. _Yuck!_ But if it got him away from Zack...

"I'm in." He reluctantly said, and they all shook hands.

"Let the games begin..." Axel said, eyeing up Roxas from across the fire. Now would be a good time to steal him away...

Shall we have a flashback to a time seven minutes ago and see what THE RESPONSIBLE ONES have been chatting about?

Yes, yes we shall.

"Well, this sucks... I wonder what they're planning..." Sora said, narrowing his eyes in the direction of his boy friend.

"Y'know what, I think if they're doing dares we should too... It's not fair."

"I agree with Roxas, but we'll have to be sneaky so they don't catch us..." Zexion flicked his fringe out of his eyes and put another marsh mellow on his stick, Zack doing the same.

"I wonder what kind of dares they're giving each other... I hope it doesn't involve any of us..." Roxas bit his lip, knowing Axel the dares over there were going to be rather crazy...

"It doesn't matter, we can do our own!" Sora cheered rather determinedly, causing Roxas to laugh.

"Okay, calm down, who will we dare first?"

"Zex has to do a strip tease to Demyx!" Zack and Zexion went red at Sora's words, neither quite expecting that.

"W-what!?" Zex spluttered

"Eeewwwww! Riku! What the _fuck!?" _The four heard Axel yell from across the fire. Roxas shook his head and refrained from laughing when he saw Sora's narrowed eyes.

"We _have to _beat them! Think up the most outrageous think up the most outrageous things possible!"

Zack, Zexion and Roxas gulped... Sora can be scary.

"Zexion. You have to strip tease to Demyx. Roxas... You have to... Um..."

"Get Axel to cum without touching him?" Zex offered, and Sora nodded his head excitedly.

"Yes! That's awesome!"

Roxas however was a rather bright shade of pink... And hadn't even managed an 'okay'... _How the hell was he going to do THAT?_

"Zack... You have to have a three-way with Leon AND Terra." Man, Sora was thinking up some pretty out-there stuff in a matter of seconds. So now Roxas AND Zack can't talk, only Zex can talk because someones got to be the brave one, right?

"Then Sora, I dare you to... Creep into Riku's bed at night, give him a hand job, then sneak back."

"Pfft! I could do that in my sleep!" Sora scoffed, but accepted the challenge anyway, realizing it was quite crazy to do that kind of thing when there were so many others in their room...

Zack was having a slight panic attack as soon as he saw Terra approaching, and couldn't help think how awkward it would be to ask him about the dare...

'_hey, you, me, your brother, three-sim, you in?'_

No words describe the cringeness.

Annnnnnnd, now we're back to the present.

"What's the time Ax?" Sora asked from across the fire, Axel was the only one who had brought a watch.

"Almost midnight," Axel said getting to his feet and stretching out. He hoped he didn't have a too intense practice tomorrow because he was going to be out of it. "And I'll be stealing Roxas away right about _now." _He walked over to the blonde and offered him his hand, and he took it happily.

"Zex, how long will Marluxia and Van be unconscious for?" The red head asked, pulling Roxas to his feet.

"Till around ten tomorrow..."

"Perfect! Let's go Roxy!" They both disappeared into the forest hand in hand. Everyone sort of paired off after that, Sora and Riku cuddling on the wharf, Zex and Demyx chomping down marshmallows like no tomorrow. Terra plucked up enough courage to finally go over and sit by Zack, the two actually managing a conversation without too many awkward pauses.

And not that anyone cares but The Bears left about ten minutes ago.

"Ax... Slow down! Where are we going?" Roxas asked quietly as Axel led him across the field towards the buildings. He couldn't see very well but he knew Axel's mouth was a big grin.

"You'll see!" He chuckled, pulling Roxas a little faster. They got to the gym building, and before Roxas could react Axel had pushed open the door.

Bracing himself for a massive alarm to go off, Roxas screwed his eyes shut. But his ears weren't filled with any noise apart from an owl hotting in the distance.

"Roxy, you coming?" Axel whispered, holding out his hand to the Leopard.

"Y-yeah..." He carefully stepped through the door way, half expecting motion sensing lasers...

"Rox, chill okay? They keep this place unlocked at night because there's nothing really that valuable or anything that could get wreaked unless you attack the walls with colored pencils... No one comes here though 'cause if you get caught out after curfew you get yelled at, no biggie." Roxas relaxed a little after that and shut the door behind him.

"Don't touch the trophy cabinet though, the friggen FBI will show up..."

"Okay then," Roxas giggled slightly hysterically, following his boy friend through the darkness and into the giant gymnasium. That's when a little bit of adrenaline kicked in

"Y'know, I was thinking this the other day, what _the hell _are a bunch of cheer leaders going to do with a huge basket ball court? I've never seen anyone play a game here..." Axel wondered aloud, walking out onto the middle of the court. Roxas followed him, the moonlight streaming in through the windows right up the top near the roof onto the floor.

"I think you're missing the point... Most people here are really shy, this helps them get used to performing to a crowd at a basket ball game: gets them used to the environment they'll be in..." The Leopard looked around at the stands lining the walls, Axel watching him the whole time.

"I guess I've never really thought about it..." The Chocobo wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. "_You're beautiful, _you know that right?"

Roxas turned his head to the side, and could only _just see _a hint of Axel's acid green eyes. His heart skipped a beat, feeling Axel's arms so protective around him.

"_I love you..." _He whispered, moving his hand up to lightly touch Axel's cheek.

"I love you too... _Roxas_..."

They leant in and kissed each other lightly, sweetly, and Axel couldn't have imagined a more perfect moment. A moment when they could be there selves, when they didn't have to hide from Marluxia or Vanitas- it was like those two didn't exist. It was only him and Roxas, and he wished it would last forever.

They stayed in the Gym for a little while longer, but there comes a time that you have to sink back into reality. They snuck back out of the building and right back to the Cabins. They did happen to see one counsellor snooping around with a torch which they only just managed to avoid. Gave them a hell of a fright though...

They made it back to the Cabins at last, Axel wasn't _that _depressed though, if Van and Marly weren't walking up until later then Roxas could sleep with him tonight.

"Rox, you go inside, I'll go make sure the bonfires been put out..." He gave his sweet Roxy a little kiss on the cheek before going to make sure his not very observant friends had snuffed out the fire.

He made his way through the trees, and sure enough the fire was still going and almost everyone had left. Well, apart from Terra who the sitting by the dying warmth.

"Something on your mind champ?" Axel asked, approaching him and sitting down.

"Oh, hey Axel... Nothing much, just realized I don't have a place to sleep..."

_What?_

"What do you mean? Did they kick you out? How long have you been bedless for?" How many days had it been since the Leopard devils got here? Four? Five? What the hell?

"Nah I've been sleeping on the floor in my brothers cabin, but um, I can't say I'm exactly welcome _there _anymore, and if I see him I feel like I want to hit him..." Oh, okay, so he hasn't been sleeping outside in a bush or anything. Axel patted him on the back before standing up.

"You should have just said something, come crash in our Cabin, might give you the chance to crawl into Zack's bed." Axel winked before grabbing a bucket from nearby, filling it with lake water and dousing out the fire.

"R-Really? That'd be great! Isn't it crowded though?"

"Nah, it doesn't seem so crowed since half the tenants sleep in each others beds." Axel shrugged, placing the bucket back down. "We should get back now, Roxas is waiting and we've got to get you blankets and stuff..." He went to leave, but Terra wouldn't follow him. "You coming man?"

"_I am such an idiot!" _Terra whispered angrily to himself, looking at the ground with a glare in his eyes.

"What? Why?" Axel asked, sitting back down. Terra took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, holding the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"I've been so convinced you're the devil incarnate, but your seriously just genuinely _nice."_

"Yeah, I surprise myself sometimes." Axel laughed, trying to brighten the mood but Terra was beside himself

"But I can't believe I let myself get so fucking _brainwashed, _I feel like _such a fucking puppet. _Like, I always thought Roxas was going to get hurt by you or that you would just _ruin him, _but-"

"Dude, what's in the past is in the past. Aqua's gone now, and you're my mate, forget about the bitches of before, and just think- You can do _whatever _the hell you want to. I'm not stopping you. You could go dye Xaldin's hair pink and I honestly would go help you because it would be hilarious."

Terra looked up at his new _'friend'_, nodding to himself. He was right. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted, and his new friends wouldn't judge him, or try to ruin his life. All he needed now was to take back his team...

But they were all bastards.

Futile.

It would be cool if he could join another team, but that wouldn't be aloud and plus he couldn't just leave Roxas by himself. They had to stick together.

"Thanks man... I needed that..."

"It's s'all good, let's get back. I've got a Roxas to cuddle and you've got a Zack to woo!"

The brunet laughed, quickly getting used to being around Axel and his humor. He hadn't really laughed that much with the Leopards, so this was a good change.

When they got back to the Cabin they slid the door open quietly, came inside then locked it again. Roxas sat up in bed in the dark, but the others were all passed out in each others arms, clearly having drunken a lot. Zack was awake though, he and Roxas had been talking about normal stuff like music and whatnot. When he saw Terra he sat up a bit more, nervous but excited at the same time.

"_Terra's going to stay with us from now on." _Axel whispered, making Roxas and Zack smile (Well, Zack's heart also decided to pump uncontrollably fast...).

"_Hey guys,_" Terra waved to the two in bed, and started watching Axel as he went around the room gathering stuff off peoples beds. He grabbed both Demyx's and Sora's pillows (neither of them were in their own beds, Demyx was in Zexion's and Sora was in Riku's) and made a little bed thing on the ground. He grabbed all the extra sheets, duvets, comfy items of clothing and made Terra a little nest on the ground.

"_Done!" _He whispered triumphantly, then tip toed over to his drawers to get some stuff out to sleep in.

"_Cheers man," _Terra discarded his shirt and hopped into his makeshift bed, which was actually fucking _comfy. _He pulled the duvet over himself and it wasn't long before he was asleep. Zack snuggled under his own blankets too, thinking about the outline of Terra's muscles he had just caught a _glimpse of _in the dark...

Mmm...

"_I've been waiting for you..." _Roxas said quietly with a beaming smile on his face. Axel got changed quickly then slid himself into his bed next to his perfect blonde.

"_Missed you gorgeous..." _He kissed the corner of Roxas's mouth, only just noticing that the Leopard was dressed in one of his T-Shirts and a random pair of his pajama bottoms.

And he looked fucking _sexy._

_Control yourself Axel god dammit!_

The Chocobo slung his arm over Roxas and nestled in close to him. "_Goodnight," _he whispered, but he got no reply.

His little Leopard cub was already in sleep-time mode in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Hells yeah! 3,500 WORDS BITCHEEESSSS! (Well, almost, two words off)

*ihasakeyblade calms down a bit*

I did it! The chapters are longer and back up and fighting! So... Tell me what you think of the dares! You like? I figured Zack's gotta make up his mind and _fricken choose_ or else we'll all start to get mad at him haha

So, um, yeah! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon!

Psssst! The review box hands out free cookies! 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX


	13. You Sneaky Buggers

**Chapter 13: You Sneaky Buggers**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Sup! Sup! Sup!

'Nother chapter comin' your way! I'M ON A ROLE.

Let's see what happens next, shall we?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**xX-That Damn Leather Jacket Two-Xx**

**_Chapter 13: You Sneaky Buggers_**

"Mmm... Rox...?" Axel mumbled, half awake the next morning.

"Mmmmm..?" Roxas replied, also half awake and not exactly wanting to talk nor get out of bed.

"Time?"

Roxas cracked open one bright-yet-groggy blue eye to check out the alarm clock. "10:23... Go back to sleep..."

10... Hmm... 10... That rang a bell didn't it? Wasn't something important and plot changing if Axel didn't realize what it was occur at 10? Which was half an hour ago? Hmm...

_Cheer practice?_

_Breakfast?_

_Um... Did Kairi want something?_

(A/N:God, it's like talking to Dora the Explorer. I bet you're all half shouting at your screens... But lets let him work it out shall we?)

_I had laundry to do?_

_Umm..._

_Wait._

_Holy shit._

(A/N:We have realization folks!)

_I was supposed to clean out my drawers!_

(A/N:Facepalm.)

A sharp knock at the door roused the sleeping teenagers (even the hungover ones that had seemingly passed out)

"AXEL ROXAS BETTER NOT BE FUCKING IN THERE!"

_HOLY SHIT MARLY AND VAN WOKE UP AT 10 OF COURSE!_

(A/N: Clap. Clap.)

It was Marluxia outside, and he sounded _pissed. _Like, he was throwing a complete and utter rage. Van was probably with him, either that or he was asleep in bed but that's beside the point Marluxia right outside and Roxas is wearing Axel's clothes and _holy crap!_

Everyone sprang up, actually, only Zack, Terra, Axel and Roxas. Sora and the others just sat up, looking around confusedly.

"_Shit! I forgot! Quickly! Think of something! Someone distract him!" _Axel whispered with his heart rate increasing. Sora sat up, realizing the situation and pulled Roxas over towards his bed. The red head looked at Roxas whose eyes were wide with fear, and he felt like crap. This was exactly what Roxas had been hoping _wouldn't happen..._ If Marly caught them...

"_Terra! You go!" _Zack half shoved Terra towards the door, and the Leopard cracked the curtain open slightly. Marluxia was standing there, and I shit you not _in bunny slippers._

"What do you want?" Terra shouted through the door, opening the curtain a little more but only so Marluxia could see his whole body and nothing in the room.

"_WHERE'S ROXAS!?" _Marly hit the door with his fist. "_I CAN'T FIND HIM I KNOW HE'S FUCKING IN THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!?"_

_"_I sleep here now. Stuff off! He's not here!"

"_The FUCK he isn't Terra! Let me in RIGHT NOW!"_

Shit shit shit.

"_Axel! Get back into bed!" _Sora hurriedly whispered, grabbing some sheets off the ground and pulling Roxas into his own bed. The red head looked around anxiously before doing what he was told. Zack hopped back into bed as well and by this time Zex, Dem and Riku were all wide awake. "_Everyone sleep!" _Sora commanded, and they all tried their best to fake sleep.

Even Axel.

Who was royally freaking out.

Sora then whispered something to Roxas, who nodded, disappearing under the covers.

Terra unlocked the door, hoping like heck that Sora had his shit sorted.

And he did.

Marluxia burst in to find five sleeping teenagers and one receiving a blow job.

Yep... Sora's brilliant plan.

Roxas wasn't _actually _doing anything to Sora's neither regions, because that wouldn't go down well. Instead he was under the covers, bobbing his head up and down in that kind of _action. _He was freaking out, with Marluxia in the room his adrenaline had kicked into overdrive.

Sora was playing _his part _quite well. One of his hands was clutching the head board of his bed whilst the other grabbed at the navy blue duvet cover. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were screwed shut tight.

"_Mmhh... Nnghh... Yes!"_

Riku had one eye cracked open watching, he was rather enjoying this.

Marluxia stood there open-mouthed staring at the mewling Sora. Then he looked at Axel who looked sound asleep. "We were drinking last night so the others are out cold. Fuck off. I want to go back to sleep. _Roxas. Isn't. Here. _He said something yesterday about getting an early breakfast. Goodbye." Terra then shoved a spluttering Marluxia out the door, locked it, then shut the curtain. As soon as the curtain was shut everyone leapt out of bed.

Sora stopped his acting and threw the blankets off of Roxas, who was sweating from lack of air and also for one of his worst night mares almost coming true.

"Okay guys, we've got to get Roxas to the cafeteria stat. Someone has to go out and distract _Marluxia_." Sora ordered, and Demyx threw on some pants and a top, putting the hair net on and the apron and had already unlocked the door by the end of Sora's sentence.

Axel was rubbing Roxas's shoulder comfortingly, because he was _freaking the fuck out. _"It'll be okay Roxy," he placed a little kiss on the blondes ear, but he didn't stop _shaking. _It was like he thought Axel was going to disappear before his _eyes _or something.

"Someone go with Roxas out the window. Run the perimeter of the camp to the cafeteria. It's the safest way." Was Sora's next instruction.

"I'll go." Axel said, rubbing Roxas's shoulder again.

"The hell you will. Zack. You take him, Terra's supposed to be asleep so if he goes Marly will know somethings up." Axel was shut down, and he felt bad knowing that Roxas wasn't okay at this very moment.

"Sure, come on Roxas..." Zack grabbed his arm and just like that Roxas was out of Axel's safe hold. The two literally hit the ground running, and sprinted off to get to the cafeteria as fast as possible.

Axel took a deep breath out, running his fingers through his wild hair and collapsing onto his bed.

"F-Fuck man..." He stuttered, Marluxia fucking ruining his day _again._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Axel, I know you've had a shit morning, but focus or Kairi's going to get mad..." Riku muttered to Axel who had zoned out the 56th time this practice. Riku was hung over as hell, but he had a feeling Axel was feeling worse. The red head hadn't seen Roxas since this morning, and he had been worrying about him constantly for the last three hours of practice.

"Sorry man... I hope he's alright."

"He'll be fine, I bet Zack made sure he got there and it's all good. You'll see him later, stop freaking out." Riku managed to tell his best friend before Kairi made them all gather around her.

"Listen up people! This years the 25th anniversary of Oak Blast, so this year the comps got a theme and we've just been told what it is. I'm slightly pissed because I hate the theme but we'll just have to adapt so we win! Got it!?" Did Kairi have a smile on her face? She never smiles... Is she trying to be... God forbid... Nice?

"The theme is: Singing With A Purpose. Music is the theme. Us cheerleaders actually have to sing at the same time as our cheering. It sucks but I think we can do it. Anyone have any ideas?" She chirped, and the silence that ensued was deafening.

"Okay... Not quite the response I was looking for! But you can all go now and think about what we should do, it's got to be like four minutes... I'm sure we'll do great!" After the little speech everyone got up and exited like _zombies. _Kairi had a strange habit of working them until they wanted to collapse. And NOW they had to think up a musical-cheerleading routine.

Yay.

Sounds... Fun?

Riku and Axel exited the gym, their shoulders drooped and their t-shirts wet with sweat. They made their way across the green, not saying anything because they were rather exhausted.

It had been quite the ol' physical and mentally hurtful day and it sucked. When they got back to the Cabin they found a Zexion stretched out on his bed reading a book. The only _normal _thing they'd seen all day.

"Hey guys, how was practice?" Zex asked, not looking up from him bed. He received two groans. "Forget I asked..."

"Ax, I say we sleep it off. Have a nap, clear your head..." Riku flopped down onto his own bed, pulling the covers over himself in his hung-over state.

Demyx, Sora and Zack must be at practice... That would be the only thing that would get Dem and Sor out of bed in their hung-overness. Riku secretly hoped they were feeling as miserable as he was. Throbbing head. Groggy eyes. Ouchy muscles.

Heh, _I hope they're suffering._

Axel however, _was suffering. _Horribly. He went and sat down on the end of his bed, staring out the window and into the Leopards Cabin. He wished Roxas was there... That he would look at him from his bed like he always did...

He _had _to distract himself.

Getting up, the red head wrote a small note on a piece of paper and pocketed it before leaving the Cabin. When he made his way outside, he picked his shoulders up and walked with his normal attitude and personality.

He was going to find Xaldin.

He wasn't the kind of guy to back out of a bet, and he wanted to win. He wasn't exactly sure what _he would win _yet, bragging rights probably... He'd have to discus it with the group later. But _winning _was on his mind now, and he just hoped like heck that he would get to see Roxas soon.

Axel walked all the way to the head office building, figuring Xally might have an office and be easy to find. When he got inside he noted that the place smelt like it had last year... Like coffee and an unidentifiable vegetable.

Last year...

Man o man... He had not been in here for a good reason last year...

Axel's hand goes up to his nose... It had been bleeding, he had been holding it to stop the flow... It had hurt. But it hadn't just hurt there, his heart and mind hurt a lot too. That day he had thought Roxas didn't love him... He'd had his heart broken, and surprisingly not his nose.

He didn't realize he had been lingering in the door way, so he went all the way inside and started walking down the long corridor with doors lining the walls. He looked over every plaque on every door, until he found Xaldin's at the very end. He knocked on the wooden door, hearing a shuffling come from inside.

"Yes?" The door opened and Axel was face to face with a huge guy and many many dread locks. "Axel. Come in."

_Do I WANT to fucking go in there!? It's his LAIR._

Axel manned up and walked in, it was surprisingly tidier than he thought it would be. And there was _an actual desk, _and no animal bones were on the floor. It was weird... Was Xaldin NORMAL?

"What do you want?" The counsellor asked, leaning back to sit on his desk.

"I was.. Ah... Wondering-" _How the hell is he going to ASK HIM?_

"You want me to seduce that pink haired shemale."

Axel stared at him in disbelief. _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?_

Xaldin smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I don't stalk you. Tidus told me, he heard you talking about it. He's in the team I couch. Nice boy, not talkative, but nice."

_Holy crap I almost swallowed my tongue. _Before Axel had heard the explanation he had been picturing Xaldin hiding up in the trees and all over the place... His eyes watching in the dark...

"I'll do it, but only because he insulted my hair and I want to get him back. Now get out of here before I change my mind." He was smiling by the end of it, and watched in amusement as Axel actually _bowed _in fear before tripping up then leaving the room.

_I can't believe that fucking worked! Yes! Now I just have to wait and snap a picture of Xaldin pulling the moves on Marlux- I feel like I'm going to throw up._

Axel banished the thought from his mind, and focused on putting one foot in front of the other without being sick. Yep. They aren't going to hook up. It's alright. Don't picture it.

When he got out of the building he stumbled a bit, then picked himself back up. He started walking again, but then a flash of blonde caught his eye and his heart started to race.

_Roxas..._

It was the blonde, he was walking with a group of Leopards down the alley way towards the field. _Perfect._

Roxas looked alright, at least he wasn't shaking or anything now, but he certainly wasn't laughing like Axel had grown so used to seeing. He was walking beside Terra, and they were making light conversation. The red head steered himself in their direction, clutching the note in his pocket like a vice. Roxas's face lit up when he saw Axel, but he had to pretend to be really into his conversation with Terra.

Axel looked at the ground purposefully so Marluxia wouldn't know he was up to anything. Come to think of it, Marly didn't even freaking notice him there. Blind much? Bright red hair? Axel went to pass them and walk in the opposite direction, and since Roxas was at the back it was slightly easier to brush shoulders with him and take the note and jam it into his hand. Then he kept walking as though nothing had happened, and Roxas did the same, Terra was the only one that noticed anything had happened.

The red head walked right around the building, then right back across the field, watching Roxas and his team stretch before they started. Making sure no one was looking, he caught Roxas's eye and smiled warmly at him. The Leopard's heart went _thud thud. _He was still holding on to the note, the note from _Axel_. He waited until the red head disappeared from his view to read it, and when he did, he felt a lot better again.

_I Love You _❤

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Later that night, Axel lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. Man he missed Roxas... Why couldn't he just sleep in here all the time? But then again, they _did not _need a repeat of this morning. No sir.

It was around eleven O'clock, and as far as Axel could tell, everyone was asleep. It was pitch black, they'd shut all the curtains to keep the moon out, so nothing but red alarm clock numbers could be seen in the room. It was around 11 at night, Axel kept checking every five minutes because he couldn't sleep... It just wasn't the same...

On the other side of the room, Sora decided that since he had crawled into his own bed this afternoon when he got back from practice because Riku had been fast asleep- That he might just try and sneak into Riku's bed and do you-know-what.

He got up out of bed.

Now Terra, being on the floor and all now had his own little mattress he had nabbed today and his own bedding. _He _was rather determined to go and wake Zack up so maybe they could go out and have a chat/possibly make out...

He got up out of bed.

Demyx was clutching his pillow for warmth, and figured that since Zexion had collapsed this afternoon whilst reading a book (he'd come back from practice to find him napping and he didn't want to disturb his at the time) he wouldn't mind if he scootched in next to him.

He got up out of bed...

(I think you know where this is going.)

RIKU was slightly groggy, but the only thing he could think at the moment was _Sora, Sora, _who wasn't in his bed with him. He had to go and sleep in Sora's bed.

He got up out of bed.

Zexion was cold as well without Demyx, and he quite liked getting cuddles at night and was rather sad that Demyx hadn't crept in next to him.

_He _got up out of bed too.

Now we've got five teenagers groping around in the dark attempting to get to each other's beds, and you should have heard Demyx's yelp when his hand camp into contact with Riku's shoulder. Loud enough to wake the whole fucking _camp_ up.

"Who the fuck is that!?" Riku all but shouted, causing all the others to jump fifty feet in the air. A hand came up and whacked Sora in the nose, and Zexion was rather frightened, ducking down when the arms started flying. Zack being the only one that was _actually asleep, _did a sensible thing and turned his bed side lamp on.

He and Axel sat staring at all there friends who were gathered in the middle of the room. Sora rubbing his nose, and all of them looking like they'd seen a ghost.

"You all tried to get to each others beds. Didn't you?" Axel asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Pfffft! No, I just wanted a hoodie-"

"Some fresh air-"

"A glass of water-"

"An extra pillow-"

"Um...Stretching my legs-"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. Uh huh. _Sure_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

My favorite was 'Pfft- No! I just wanted a hoodie-" hehehehehe, sure, sure, we believe you all. Caught in the act!

What'd you think of this chapter? It was fun to write, I figured I wanted Xaldin to be rather unusually normal, thus the clean office lol

Thanks for reading! Much more to come after this! Love you guys!

-ihasakeyblade123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX


	14. Lets Make a Decision

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Helllllllooooo! How is everyone on this fine evening/morning/day/night-whatever period of time it is in your country? I'm excited, are you excited? FOR IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry, I've been sorta slack on replying to reviews! Don't worry, this chapter I'll reply-reply-reply! Sorry about the wait!

AKUROKU-AWESOMENESS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**xX-That Damn Leather Jacket Two-Xx**

**_Chapter 14: Let's make a decision_**

Okay, so due to the shitty-goings-ons of yesterday, Axel Martinez is once again in bed, feeling like crap, with Riku sitting there telling him to get his ass out of bed.

This is starting to sound familiar... Depressing story much?

"Axel, I _swear,_ if you don't get up right now I'm going to kill you." Riku said this, and trust me, it was sort of a weak attempt to get the red head out of bed. If Riku really wanted him up and about, he would have just gone over and tipped his bed over.

But he couldn't be bothered. Last night with the whole 'five teens out of bed running into each other' thing, he'd been tired since he woke up.

Which had been nine o'clock.

It was now _Twelve thirty_.

"Riku, that's not going to work," Sora yawned, sitting down next to his boyfriend on his bed, also watching Axel glare at them from underneath his own covers. Those green eyes were kinda scary... You'd leap ten feet in the air and let out a very girly scream if you came across them in a forest at night...

Or... Anywhere for that matter...

"Try this," Sora offered. Then clearing his throat with a little cough, leaned towards Axel.

"Roxas is alone in his Cabin, you're missing out on _prime Roxas time._"

Riku watched in astonishment as Axel, the guy who he'd been trying (weakly) to get out of bed for the last two hours, leapt out of bed, threw on some shorts and a top, then zoomed right out of the room like a red blur. Sora then dropped his grin realizing the slight hole in his plan...

See: Roxas could possibly not be alone right now.

The silverette and the brunet looked at each other for a second. Realization hit them both rather quickly, and with horrified looks on their faces they ran to the door, hands and arms flailing about everywhere (later, Riku would deny it, but he totally stubbed his toe on Terra's bed)

But when the couple reached the door, practically falling over each other in the process, they found the Leopard's Cabin door open, with Axel hugging Roxas, no wait, _squishing_ Roxas into his chest. Hopefully the blonde can breathe...

Yeah... Breathing's good.

But the coast was absolutely clear! Talk about good timing!

"A-Ax! What are you doing here-!" Roxas spluttered, placing firm hands on his boyfriends chest in an attempt to push him away. "Y-you have to go! We _can't_ have a repeat of yesterday!"

Much to Roxas's annoyance, Axel just started making content noises such as purring and what not. Accompanied by nuzzling his cheeks against the blondes spiky hair. Roxas was annoyed for two main reasons- 1, Axel wasn't listening to him and they might get caught and 2, Axel was being so freaking cute right now he couldn't handle it.

"Ax... Please..." He begged in a sorrowful tone, dropping his hands to his sides.

That plucked at Axel's heart strings, and sadly he removed Roxas from his tight grip, but kept a hold of one of his hands.

"Sorry... Got caught up... It's been almost a day since I last talked to you..." The red heads free hand came up to cup Roxas's cheek, and he let his thumb roam over his boyfriends smooth skin. The Leopard leant into his touch, closing his eyes and falling into a 'dream like' state that us common folk refer to as a 'love coma' (A/N: I don't know... Made that one up... Thinking about taking that out... Hmm... Nah! I REGRET NOTHING)

"Ax..." Roxas sighed, placing his hand on top of the one on his cheek. He really loved the Chocobo, like I'm seriously talking 'I can't live without you' stuff. Axel was exactly the same. It was like the two were made for each other, surprising that they had actually lasted a whole YEAR.

"I love you..." Axel said, causing Roxas to open his eyes and giggle lightly. "...What?" The red head asked, amused.

"N-Nothing, just, we tell each other that a lot, and it... It feels good." Roxas concluded, then remembering, "I love you too." Annnnnnd: Cue the kiss!

No wait! Not kiss- Cue knock at the door!

The two lovers whipped their heads around, but by now we've all guessed it's no one scary. It was just Terra, puffing slightly with excitement.

This hadn't stopped Axel and Roxas from springing apart madly, almost injuring themselves in the process.

"Guys- GREAT NEWS!" Terra said in a rather loud voice. The couple looked at him expectantly, moving back closer together. "Well, Marluxia got a paper-cut! He'll be in the nurses office all day!"

_What a pussy._

"Yes!" Axel exclaimed pulling Roxas against himself once more. "You know, what a relief! I was almost getting sick of drugging them to sleep!" Roxas and Terra gave him a funny look, but he was too elated to care so he just shrugged. The blonde was ecstatic too, and the grin on his face was absolutely beaming as Axel lead him back over to his Cabin, their hands intertwined.

"Guys! We get Roxas again for the day! Marluxia's in the nurses office! Cool huh!?" Axel was practically bouncing off the walls.

"Awesome! But sorry, me and Riku are bailing. We're going to go on a walk then go get lunch..."

"You mean your going to sit on the grass, have a nap, realize your starving, come back here, then get me to get you food?" Axel dead panned, and Roxas laughed when they nodded, serious faces as they walked out the door.

"I suppose I should be off too... Sora just gave be the secret signal to leave..." Terra scratched the back of his head, figuring out what to do with his day.

"The secret signal to leave? How does that go?" Roxas asked, heading over to Axel's bed and sitting down, his boyfriend following him.

"He scratches the tip of his nose, we came up with it yesterday in fact! I love having secret signals! Isn't it awesome!?" The brunet was quite excited, Axel didn't quite see the appeal but Roxas seemed quite excited too.

It struck yet another cord with the Chocobo...

Terra and Roxas... Hadn't really had real friends before... Had they?

I mean, they had each other, but that was it. Another issue was that the two hadn't had other people to teach them how to have fun. That sounds weird... Fun should come naturally shouldn't it?

"Heh, well, I guess I'll do what I usually do around here: Go find Zack!" Terra saluted before leaving the Cabin.

...Now it was just Axel and Roxas.

**x X x**

"Zack! Hey wait- Wait up!"

Zack whipped his head around, not realizing he had been walking so fast. His face did lose quite a bit of color as Terra came bounding up to him, looking like an excited puppy. Then it gained a lot of color, since Terra was so excited to see him.

"Your a fast walker..." The brunet blushed, realizing he might be looking too excited so he mentally took a chill pill.

Zack only nodded, feeling as awkward as ever.

The one thought in his mind right now: _Terra tasted like caramel_...

That kiss they'd shared a few days before... That was the only thing he'd been able to think about when The Leopard was around. Terra had been so bold, and the Dragon now couldn't look at him without a slight sweat breaking out on his forehead and playing with loose threads on the bottom of his shirt.

Terra's lips...

So soft...

So _passionate._..

So... Um... Yum...

"So where are you going in such a hurry?"

That's Zack's cue to speak, but it takes him a second or two to reply.

"I wasn't really going anywhere... Just, ah, out I guess..."

Terra grinned, "Then, would you like to go 'out' with me?" His big wolfish smile had Zack giggling like a maniac, not his usual calm and collected self (COUGH).

The Dragon hit Terra playfully on the shoulder, and smiled even wider as the brunet offered him his hand.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Zack half-whispered, gladly taking the hand and walking happily onto the field with one of the cutest guys at the camp.

Terra sat down once they made it to the middle, dragging Zack's arms down with him causing them both to topple over. The Dragon laughed again, but stopped realizing he was right on top of Terra. I mean, they were practically breathing the same air, his body not touching the ground at _all_.

After what seemed like a billion years... "There's a party later... Out here on the grass... Some teams are organizing it just for a good time... Come with me?" Terra breathed, and Zack had to stop himself from fainting.

"S-Sure," He gulped. They were so close... And Terra was doing that thing where he was looking at his lips...

The Leopard looked like he was going to kiss him again... They were so close... It wouldn't take much, like moving one centimeter...

They looked into each others eyes... Zack's a bright blue and Terra's an earthy brown.

The Dragon decided that he liked Terra more than Leon.

(A/N: ABOUT FUCKING TIME)

Terra was sweet, loving, and ultimately probably a better choice for a boy friend. Leon was too 'out there', and was older than him... Not the right choice.

So Zack leant in.

And you know what? They kissed.

(A/N: CUE GLOBAL PARTY, STREAMERS EVERYWHERE AND FANGIRLS CRYING OUT: 'ZERRA! ZERRA! ZERRA!' (Less smart ones screaming: 'TACK!'))

Terra connected their lips sweetly, and it started off as a light peck...

Emphasis on the 'started off'.

Zack leant in even more. He'd been waiting for this for around 48 hours and GOD DAMMIT HE WAS GOING TO MAKE THE MOST OF IT. His fingers coiled in the brunets hair, and their bodies curled around one another's perfectly. Zack let a soft moan escape his lips as Terra slid his knee up between his legs which encouraged the Leopard even more.

Things were starting to get pretty heated.

Zack was thinking: Oh god Terra!

Terra was thinking: _Yes_ Zack!

All the two could think about was each other.

Not the fact that they're currently making out on the field with most of the population of camp watching. It wasn't exactly 'normal' yet for Leopards to date outside their team, so this was pretty weird. Everyone admired Terra for doing his own thing though, all in all, everyone thought he was pretty cool.

And whoever he was making out with was very lucky.

And Zack thought of himself as lucky too.

Annnnd so did the ten guys and girls around fifty meters away that hit the ground swooning.

**x X x**

"What do you plan on doing today?" Roxas asked, making himself comfy on Axel's bed by lying down, stretching.

"What would you do if I said 'you'?" Axel grinned, turning his back to the blonde, slamming the door shut and locking it. Roxas's face immediately formed a big smile (with quite a bit of blush on his cheeks).

(A/N: I was ABOUT to write a lemon here... But it just wouldn't happen. I've been sitting here for THREE WEEKS because of this little issue. So you know what? The lemon just isn't happening here (: maybe the next chapter...)

"I don't think that's wise... I've got practice this afternoon and my team would notice if I was walking funny..."

(Axel to ihasakeyblade123: DAMMMMNN YOOUUUU! _YOU MONSTER_** *$ ^&!**)

Axel smirked, going to sit down on his bed next to Roxas. "I've never known Roxas Strife to turn down sex before, maybe we should look outside the _sky might be falling..."_

"Ha-Ha." The blonde dead-panned, pulling his boyfriend down into a cuddle and snuggling into his side. Axel reckoned that was one of the best things about Roxas, he gave the best cuddles in the whole planet. He was even cuter than the cutest puppy ever. Or kitten. Or... Anything for that matter.

"Soooo..." The red head draped one of his arms over the Leopard and sighed contentedly. "What do you want to do if I'm not aloud to 'do' you..." This made Roxas smile. Axel was a fruitloop sometimes.

"I don't know... Talk about life?"

"How's your life?"

"Pretty good,"

"Mine too." Axel replied, kissing the top of Roxas's perfect blonde spikes.

"Hey Ax..." Roxas asked hesitantly, making the Chocobo worry a bit. He hadn't exactly heard Roxas sounding like that before...

Axel decided to play it cool, what he was best at (COUGH). "Yes Roxy?"

"What's the dare you've got to do?" _Shit shit shit_. He'd been worried Roxas would ask him that... But he couldn't exactly tell him that he was getting a creepy stalker dude to try and sleep with Marluxia. That's a conversation they do _not _need to go into.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you..." This made Roxas sit up a bit and look him determinedly in the eyes. And I'll tell you this... If Roxas Strife looked at _you _like this you'd crap yourself. Far too intense. Not _dangerous _or anything. But eyes that color are too intense for words.

"Does it have to do with me like mine has to do with you?"

"I guess I can tell you that it has nothing to do with you- Wait." Axel scanned his memory over what Roxas had just said.

His brain came up with two statements:

Roxas had a dare.

_It had something to do with him._

"You have a dare? Who gave you a dare? Why was I not informed on this 'dare'?!" The red head sounded much like a father telling off his teenage daughter but he didn't care. Number of fucks given? 0. But who in the hell of it had given HIS ROXAS a dare!?

"Sora did, we were daring each other stuff at the bonfire like you guys."

Son of a bitch.

"What's your dare?"

Roxas immediately went shy, dropping the Chocobo's gaze. He didn't look like he was going to reply anytime soon, and the blush on his cheeks was unmistakable.

Axel was livid.

He couldn't stop thinking about how the Leopards are so controlled by their captains. He didn't want Roxas to be surrounded by peer-pressure, heck, the kid had had enough of that to last a life time! But now he was being dared to do something that he was embarrassed to do. That's in the 'not okay' basket. Axel had thought that in their friend group Roxas could be himself, do what HE wanted to do instead of what other people wanted him to do.

Some may call this an 'overreaction', I call it _'love'_.

Axel willed his voice to be gentle, the opposite of his thoughts that wanted to strangle Sora into eternity. "Rox, you know, whatever it is you don't have to do it."

"R-Really?" The blondes voice still unsure, so Axel gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, I don't want you to be pressured into something you don't want to do..."

They both sighed. Roxas knew he had the greatest guy on the planet to cuddle and kiss whenever he wanted, and that Axel would protect him against anything.

Ahhh... Nice...

"Oh! I almost forgot-" Roxas opened his blue eyes suddenly, looking up at Axel again. "-There's a party tonight, you'll be there right? Right!?"

The red head thought about it.

Party.

A party with Roxas.

That sounds like a freaking epic night.

"What's the party for?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, and Roxas shifted back to lying down, playing idly with a strand of Axel's flowing red hair.

"I don't actually know... Terra told me about it though, hopefully Marluxia won't be there..."

"We can change that if he is." Axel said with an evil smirk. "So, party tonight. Where do you want to meet?"

"The dance floor...?"

"Perfect. And before I forget... What _was _that dare Sora gave you?"

Axel was a mess still thinking about what Roxas could have possibly been dared, that was the only question going through his mind in the last minute and a half.

"Heh, it's kind of stupid, but I was dared to get you off without touching you, silly huh?" And they both laughed, their chuckling and guffaws filling the room.

Axel on the outside: "Heh, heh, stupid..."

Axel on the inside: '_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKK-!_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Aww, dang Axel! You missed out! Sorry about the lack of lemon, it has been really the only reason I haven't posted in ages and I feel pathetic. Really, it's the only case of serious writers block I've ever had! WTH!? Hehe (: oh well, at least I got the chapter up! Next one will be up soon! Thank you readers for dealing with my stupidity, I applaud you!

Pretty please Fav/Follow and I'd love you forever if you reviewed! Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX


	15. There's no time like Party Time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

WAZZZZZUUUUPPP!?

:D

Who's in a good mood? THIS WRITER. Why you may ask? Whelp, no reason in particular, the suns out the birds are chirping and I'm ready to write! BRING IT ONNNNN

Fun fact: Whilst I was writing this chapter 'The thirteenth struggle' (Remix) came on on my ipod and I had a little giggle to myself. Saying into the mirror 'I'M SO FLATTERED!' My parents are starting to wonder what's wrong with me...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**xX-That Damn Leather Jacket Two-Xx**

**_Chapter 15: There's no time like Party Time..._**

Axel is in a good mood. The sun is out and the birds are chirping (A/N: See what I did there? Didya didya didya? ;) ) and he totally had a date with Roxas tonight.

That brings the grand total of excited Axel's up to: 1.

Which was a damn good statistic if you ask me!

Roxas left their Cabin to go get ready when the others got back from their walk and general lazying around camp. Riku and Sora were back first, declaring the whole whole room that they couldn't sleep because- 'TWO GUYS WERE MAKING OUT ON THE LAWN AND WEREN'T VERY QUIET'.

After Axel had asked what happened, Zack turned pink, Riku looked at the floor, and Sora started this whole spiel about how Zack and Terra had been swapping saliva enthusiastically for the last hour. To which Axel cheered at and demanded to know where Terra was so he could heckle him.

But Terra had gone to get ready for the party.

Speaking of where people are at the moment, where have Demyx and Zexion been for the last chapter and 1/21?

Ummmmm...

*ihasakeyblade has lost track of them*

Heh, oh well, I'm sure they'll turn up at the party later...

I hope.

It seems like Cheerleaders take ages to get ready for parties, but we don't mind, we can't have them still icky from practices now can we?

Axel got ready for the party like a normal person, by throwing on some jeans, a shirt, shoes, and applying deodorant. Sora, however, was not taking the 'normal' approach, and you all know what that boy's like when he gets his hands on some eye-liner.

After Axel was finished getting dressed he sat on his bed waiting for his friends whom seemed to be taking FOREVER. It was around nine-o'clock now, time that could be spent partying. The red head could even see the party going on outside his window! He was being freaking deprived of Roxy time!

"You know what, I'm just about to leave without you guys..." He sighed, watching Riku tie up his hair, then untie it, then tie it up again. Zack kept on gelling his and Sora... God knows what Sora was doing.

**_"We'll be there in a second!" _**They all cried in unison. This caused Axel's palm to meet his face. I mean _come on! _Why were they getting so dressed up! Zack has Terra and Terra wouldn't care if the Dragon turned up in a sack. Riku and Sora have each other! Why are they getting so dressed up-!

Axel gave up thinking about it, it was beyond him.

The red head could see a big brown dance-floor mat that had been laid out over the grass. I guess that was a good idea so none of the grass would be ripped out... However it would be stamped on quite a bit. A tent had been set up that no doubt had drinks for Africa inside. There was a DJ booth set up on a platform that you could see above the crowd of people.

To top it off there were poles set up that had green, red and blue fairy lights that flowed over everyones heads.

_Man Axel was just ITCHING to get over there!_

"Okay, I give up I'm leaving." He got up and ignored the whines of protests from his friends. Opening the door the lovely night air hit his face, and how it smelt like a _party. _I'm not entirely sure that air can smell like party... But oh well, this air does. A very cliche song is currently blasting around the camp, and it just so happens to be 'Like a G6' by the Far East Movement. Axel rolls his eyes at how very 'teenage booze party' this song is, but he doesn't care cause it's a FUCKING PARTY! WOO!

Trying not to run, he rounds the corner of his Cabin and stops to look in awe at the sight before him. He takes one, slow, deep breath to calm his excited jitters, ties his hair up in a low pony tail, then charges straight over to the carnage.

When he gets to the dance floor, he instantly notices two things.

Vanitas is here, lurking near the drinks tent no doubt getting drunk of his ass because no one will go near him.

Annnnnd _2\. _Demyx is behind the DJ booth. _DJ'ing._

_If he plays one crap 80's song Axel is going to grab Roxas and get the hell out of there._

The red head stood at the end of the mosh for a few seconds, his eyes darting from Vanitas, to Demyx, to the fairy lights (ooooh, pretty colors) and then back to_ Vanitas_.

Axel's compassionate side showed through in his brain and heart.

(A/N: Readers, you are going to _hate me.)_

The Chocobo thought about it, and really Vanitas had been the one monumentally screwed over by everything here at camp. God knows what his school year was like, a kid like that would probably slit their wrists if they had had to spend a whole year with _Marluxia, _the walking powderpuff.

Okay, so yes, Vanitas had been an ass. More than an ass, a complete douche bag.

An asshole.

A bastard.

A prick.

A fucktard.

A cock sucking _son of a bitch_.

But... Um... He was a person too!

_'If I could just get him alone...' _Axel thought desperately. If he could get Vanitas on his side, it would be SO MUCH easier to see Roxas... Van could distract Marluxia, allowing sweet Roxy to escape and whatnot.

The amount of sneakiness they could perform just went up tenfold!

Axel nodded to himself, making a mental note to talk to Vanitas one of these days. Preferably tonight. He then pushed through the outer wall of people and into the mosh. I may have mention once or twice that cheerleaders know how to party, and even with Demyx behind the tunes the place was jumping.

Literally _jumping._

I don't think you even begin to understand how hard it is to walk through a crowd of jumping teenagers. It's no picnic. No fucking picnic _at all._

_Gotta find Roxas..._

Axel searched the place over, _twice. _But then remembered with a snap of his fingers that Roxas always waits for him in the center of the dance floor. Quite a good spot if you ask me.

He turned himself right around and started towards the center. He could see his target now. Roxas was dancing right in the center with his back to the red head. He was wearing jeans that were a bit ripped and just a normal T-shirt.

He looked like the most beautiful thing Axel had ever seen.

He _is _the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Ever since they first met, even though his thoughts had been clouded by lust that first meeting in the gym, he now realized it was love at first sight.

True story.

Okay, he was ready, he was going in for the kill. The music and mood was just right, and Roxas looked absolutely edible in the light and the way he was moving.

Axel made forward, but stopped mid-step as the music changed.

The red head recognized the opening to the song.

Fucking hell.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, and his eyes snapped right up to look at Demyx who was looking straight at him.

The mullet head looked quite pleased with himself, thinking he had done Axel a 'solid', by improving the music for his first dance with Roxas.

He had in fact done the exact opposite in Axel's mind.

The song 'Murder on the Dance floor', by Sophie Ellis Bextor had just started.

"_It's murder on the dance floor..._

_But you better not kill the groove,_

_DJ, gonna burn this goddamn house right down!"_

And the disco-y beat started, and Axel looked at Demyx like he was about to _kill._

The red head stood there, gesturing wildly to Roxas to Demyx asking him 'WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO NOW YOU TWAT!'. Demyx's only reply was to point at Roxas, and here Axel does a rather comical double take.

He looks at Roxas, and then to Demyx giving him the evilest stare, but then he looks back at Roxas and realizes...

_He's swaying his hips to the beat..._

Axel stood there watching Roxy as he lost himself in the music. Axel was even more astonished when the blonde turned slightly and was even mouthing the lyrics!

Then Axel clicked.

_Ohhhh! Right! He's gay!_

_Time to move in!_

He made his way over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I didn't think you were going to show..." Roxas sighed, leaning back into his boyfriend, continuing to sway his hips. Axel did the same, and they began a steady rhythm of grinding and swaying.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to be with you for the world..." Axel muttered into the Leopard's ear, earning a long, lingering kiss on the mouth.

The unfortunate thing about this outdoor area was that it was very well lit, and everyone could see them make out.

X x X

Zexion was hanging out in the DJ booth with Demyx, helping his boy friend sort out C.D's and whatnot, sighing as he saw Roxas and Axel dancing away all lovey-dovey like.

"That was really nice what you did for Axel..." He commented, handing Demyx a C.D labelled 'Party tunes'.

"I figured he'd need that extra push, everyone loves that song! Well... Maybe not Axel himself, did you see that stare he was giving me!" The two cracked up, then noticed Sora approach them at the booth from the crowd, followed by a Riku on the end of his hand.

"Sora, would you like to request a track?" Demyx asked with a grin but the brunet waved him off and looked up at Zexion.

Zex raised an eye brow at him, wondering what was up.

"Zex, the dares are off, Rox told Axel about his and now Axel wants my head for some reason... Oh well, we don't need silly dares to have fun do we?" He laughed, seemingly quite bright and cheery for someone who just found out Axel wants to murder them.

"Oh, okay then, I guess that's a weight off my shoulder..."

"Cool! Keep up the good work guys! See you later!" And with that, Sora dragged Riku back off through the crowd.

Demyx eyed Zexion up out of the corner of his eye whilst changing songs. "You gonna tell me what your dare was Zexy..?" Zexion turned a faint shade of red but put on a secretive voice.

"_Wouldn't you like to know_..." He teased, making Demyx whine.

"Pleeeeeeaasssee!" He begged. "I'll be you best friend!"

"You're by _boy friend..."_

Demyx gave him puppy dog eyes, and he finally caved.

Without batting an eyelid, Zexion replied: "I had to give you a strip tease." Then went back to organizing the C.D's.

X x X

So now the dares for THE RESPONSIBLE ONES were off, and they were back to living up to their names.

Zex and Dem were having a fun time mixing tunes...

Riku and Sor were dancing like baboons...

Ax and Rox were being crazy on the floor...

But Zack was left being a bore.

(A/N: YOU ACTUALLY HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO RHYME THOSE. APPRECIATE.)

Zack hadn't been able to find Terra yet, so he was loitering around the drinks tent, swigging a drink of mysterious liquid from a bottle.

Hopefully beer.

Yeah, beer, let's go with beer.

His eyes did light up when he saw a familiar brunet dancing in the crowd.

"_Terra...!" _He whispered, a smile growing on his face as he set down his beer onto the ground. Wasting no time, Zack then made for the dancing mob, pushing his way to where he saw Terra, then, trying to act casual (As casual as you can act when the song 'Judas' by Lady Gaga is playing, and it's rather funny because this song suits the situation... Has he chosen the wrong guy? Will he ever find love? What if Terra is the Judas of the situation? What if Leon is the Judas of this situation? Yaddah yaddah yaddah...) he danced around the front of the brunet, attempting to catch his eye.

He succeeded.

As soon as Zack came into view Terra zeroed in on him, draping his arms over his shoulders and maintaining eye-contact as they danced. The Dragon's heart skipped a beat looking at the Leopard... Gah! They smiled widely at each other, and started leaning in for a kiss... Closing their eyes...

...This is when things get slightly awkward.

You see, another pair of arms has just made itself known, slinking around Zack's waist and pulling him close.

He was now sandwiched.

The Dragon's eyes snapped open, and he gasped seeing the expression in Terra's eyes.

So different than a second ago.

Hatred.

Pure and utter _hatred._

And it was being aimed at the figure over his shoulder.

Leon had arrived.

He was back up and fighting, Terra really had released the monster within I'll tell you that much.

You know what's even MORE awkward? The two brothers continued to fight over Zack the whole song. Leon would grind into him, so Terra would grind into him. Terra would attach his lips to his neck, so Leon would do the same on the other side, one on the left, the other on the right. Leon would start touching his skin under his shirt, then Terra would, each of them playing with one nipple.

By the end of the song Zack was left a puffing mess, flushed checks, a throbbing hard-on, and his neck covered in love bites.

He was so turned on he couldn't handle it anymore. He doesn't exactly think his next move through, sort of just an impulse

Taking the brothers by surprise he grabbed them by an arm each and pulled them off through the crowd.

He knew it was selfish... But his hormones had kicked into overdrive.

When he had them out by the Cabins, he let go of their arms and they both looked at him expectantly, whilst sort of side glaring at each other.

It was like this was some sort of decider. This will be the part where one of them get's their heart smashed, when one of them prevails over the other, where one finds out who is the awesomest of the two.

However, Zack just pulled them in close. The boys were taken aback at the look in his eyes. Then with a voice full of _want_... _Lust_... _Dripping_ _with_ _sex, _he whispered-

"_I need you both... Now."_

Biting his lip he let go of them, he disappeared into the Cabins, swinging his hips slightly as he went into the darkness.

Terra and Leon looked at each other... Then ran as fast as their legs could carry them after Zack.

...Too bad no one told Zack the dares were off eh?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Heeeeeeyyyyy... I'm SO TIRED lol!

That's what red bull and lollies are for though right? RIGHT?

Anyway! Hope you liked this chapter! And I know if you're a fan of the whole Zack/Terra/Leon thang then you will have a fangirl moment MAJOR over the next chapter (I'm so cruel not putting anything that happens in this chapter hehe)

So, until next time, AKUROKU ROCK ON!

-ihasakeyblade123

(Psssst! Review box now gives out red bull and lollies! Yay! Review plz :D :D)

(Oh! And pleaseeee follow/fave! I'll love you forever!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX


	16. WHOA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Heeeeeeey

This was... Pretty much one of the hardest chapters to write ever... I think it's mostly due to me becoming attached to my characters... Imagine having to write a lemon about your friends / heh, eeewwwww

I actually have not much to say, enjoy this chapter! :D :D :D :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**xX-That Damn Leather Jacket Two-Xx**

**_Chapter 16: WHOA_**

"Zack... Are you sure you want to do this?" Terra didn't even know why he was asking. Zack had practically demanded a three-way, and who would deny a chance like that? On the negative side it would also involve Leon, which is gross on so many levels that Terra wanted to throw up.

"Yes." Was all the Dragon said, sitting down on his bed in Cabin 6C, his dark eyes illuminated in the... Well... Dark.

"Wait wait wait hold up!" Leon interjected. "You mean to say you want to have sex with both of us. At the same time?! But we're brothers-" Zack let out a small sound of exasperation, falling down onto the bed and starring at the roof. Yes, he had made it blatantly obvious that he wanted both of them. Leon you twat.

"Bro, I'm not so sure either-" Terra said wearily.

"Guys!" Zack half shouted in frustration, the brothers turned to look at him propped up on his elbows. "Please," he whispered, making the two of them melt and join him on the bed.

"Are you sure? How would we even do this?" Terra asked eyeing up his brother with slight disgust.

"Well, I'm not even going to touch you," Leon shot at the younger brunet. "But I intend to make Zack scream as loud as his pretty voice will allow..." Zack gulped, his body turning hot in anticipation.

"Who get's to be inside him then? We haven't thought this through, I want to feel Zack's tight, hot heat around my dick just as much as you..." Terra's eyebrows knit together in thought, whilst Zack's breathing began to be irregular. The Dragon's hand slipped down between his legs, and he gasped lightly when his fingers stroked over the front of his pants.

"I guess we could share him or something, take turns sucking him off and fucking him." Leon offered, and Terra nodded in agreement. A blush colored Zack's cheeks as he pressed down harder, loving the way he was almost arching up off the bed.

"We could try letting him ride us too, whilst the other takes his dick into his hand and-

"_Ahh_-"

The brother's looked down in shock to see Zack, flushed and panting, rubbing himself through his jeans.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happens next.

X-x-X

Axel stopped dancing right about the time when Demyx bashed into him with a digital camera. Axel had rather been enjoying his dance-session with Roxas, and was only mildly infuriated when he was almost knocked to the ground.

Fucking _Demyx._

"Dem... I don't ask this very often, heck, people are usually asking _me..._ But what the _hell _are you doing?" Seriously, they were in the middle of a packed dance floor, you would have thought he'd have gone out the _back _of the DJ booth then around the _outside _of the writhing teenagers. Speaking of writhing teenagers, there were still A LOT of them, if Demyx had wanted to get somewhere quickly (because he WAS sprinting) he really would have gone around the outside...

"No time to explain!" The mullet head cried, picking himself back up from his stumble and looking at Axel with wide open eyes. Roxas looked up to see who was manning the booth, and let out a slight giggle to see Zexion, arms full of C.D's and an oversized pair of headphones around his neck. Poor guy. No doubt Demyx had just thrust all that tuff at him.

Meanwhile, Demyx was still speaking in a hurry. Only some of his words could be heard with the naked ear. "Terra-Zack-Leon-Pulling-Crowd-Three-Camera-Dare-H urry!" Then he was off sprinting again, the last thing Axel heard him yell before he disappeared was a rushed: "You're gonna want to see this!"

Axel turned back to look at his boyfriend, both of them with matching expressions. One eyebrow cocked, and mouths slightly open at the sheer randomness of the situation. Of course Roxy didn't understand, only Axel had really clicked himself!

The three way was so totally _on._

And Demyx was about to win the dares.

_OH HELL NO!_

With great speed, even greater than Demyx's, Axel grabbed ahold of Roxas's hand and commenced the difficult task of wading through all the teenagers to stop Dem getting a photo of Terra in bed.

Was that even legal in dares? Oh well, Axel made the rules he can break 'em!

They were running now, like men on a mission. Demyx might have the same length of leggyness as Axel, but Axel knew how to move them faster. He even contemplated leaving Roxas behind, but an even larger part of his brain was like: I AIN'T GOING NOWHERE WITHOUT MY ROXY! So, yeah, he didn't leave him... And stuff.

When the two got to the Cabin, chests heaving and hands slightly sweaty (okay, _very _sweaty), they found Demyx looking in through the window which was beside Axel's bed, the one closest to the field. As Axel and Roxas approached they instantly noticed Demyx's mouth, and how it was dropped right to the floor. They got closer, Roxas having to unfortunately go up on his tippy toes to look through the window, and when he did, boy, did he get an _eye full._

There were _three _people clearly having sex, and Roxas being the smart guy he was realized that this must have been Demyx's dare: Get a photo of Terra having sex. Whoever suggested it, Roxas didn't know, but he seriously had no clue as to why someone would want a photo of Terra 'getting it on'.

Axel didn't know either and he was the one that bloody suggested it...

But no one was really thinking right now. All the three teenagers could think and _see _was sex. Or, in this case, a Threeway.

They stood there watching, mouths open, palms sweaty, eyes blinking, as Terra, Zack and Leon _fucked. _And I mean seriously... Whoa. It would be hard to describe in one sentence... But... Okay, basically, Zack was being held up between the two brothers who were in sitting positions, and he was riding _both of them._ Both of their whatsa-ma-call-its were inside of him. Either both guys weren't packing that much down there, or Zack was a trooper who could feel no pain.

Like... Whoa.

Quick as a flash, no pun intended, Demyx took a photo by just moving the camera above the window and pushing the capture button. It was around this time that you begun to hear Zack's cries of god knows what... Pain or pleasure? Probably both... The scene was just too hot to look away.

Roxas had other ideas though. How long had it been since he and Axel had 'gotten it on'... He regretted turning the red head down the other day... But now he was wide awake, his heart thudding in his chest, his pants feeling very tight because of Zack's lewd cries.

Friendship be damned, Zack _did _sound hot right now.

The blonde moved forward to his boyfriend, snaking an arm around his waist feeling so turned on he had to refrain from dragging Axel off into a dark corner altogether. Roxas breathed hotly in Axel's ear, trying his hardest to get his attention. "Hey... Axel... You know _we _could be doing that right now..."

Axel waved him off, his eyes not moving from the window as the three picked up in speed. You could hear the bed _creaking. _"Eh.." Was all the red head managed to say.

_For gods sake. _Roxas thought desperately. Now was the time to bring out the bring guns.

Roxas moved back up to Axel's ear, nibbling lightly on his lobe, then licking the shell with a long sweep of his tongue. "_Axel... Fuck me baby..." _He drove home his point with a small moan, and that most certainly got the red heads attention.

Leaving Demyx there to stare blatantly at the trio, Axel threw Roxas_ over his shoulder _and made for the lake. He was now entranced, but not too entranced as to not realize that Roxas's room was currently a _very _Marluxia-y place, therefore off limits. And if Roxas were aloud to walk/sprint (Axel was _sprinting, _like I mean _Usain Bolt _on _acid _sprintng_) _they wouldn't have gotten to the lake very fast because the blonde was prone to tripping on all the tree roots in the forest.

Which was very much not aloud in this situation.

When they got to the lake, it was pretty much on from the get go. Axel settled Roxas down gently at the trunk of their tree, the one they had sat at many times before and shared many intimate moments at. Both were very needy so the stripping was quick, their clothing falling to the side in a matter of seconds.

Then, it was just them in the World. Axel touched every inch of Roxas, relishing in the heat and _feeling _of him. They both completely lost themselves, and wished it they could be like this, loving and together always.

He knew it wouldn't be like this forever.

Heck, it _couldn't _be like this forever. After the Summer was over, they'd go their separate ways...

But it had to end differently didn't it? Axel cursed his mind for likening their story to a fairy tale. He had thought for countless nights that there _had _to be a way for him and Roxas to be together forever... You don't hear about Cinderella never seeing the Prince again just because the bloody Summer ended!

No! Hell no! The Prince manned the fuck up and went out and _found her!_

The issue here of course, being that Roxas nor Axel was lost, so they didn't have to find each other... Yet.

Why is stuff like this so hard? Bloody Cinderella had it _so _easy that _bitch._

"Hey Ax... What are you thinking about?" Roxas asked sleepily, he was always tired after sex, Axel didn't mind of course, he found that he was rather tired too after a mind-blowing shag. They were both clothed now, mostly likely it was going to be a frost the next morning.

Axel yawned, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself. "Nothing much... Just about how amazingly beautiful you are..." He then leant up to kiss Roxas's nose, as he had had his head resting on the boys chest, cuddling into him.

Roxas sighed, blushing lightly, he could still feel Axel's kisses lingering on his skin. "Are you sure... You were staring pretty hard up at the stars, is something wrong?"

Damn Roxas for being so observant and loving.

Axel paused for a fraction of a second, but just closed his eyes and snuggled in to his boy friend more.

"I'm fine Roxy, trust me." _I'll never let you go._

X-x-X

Axel woke up, realizing two things instantaneously.

_Dayuummm it's cold!_

And 2. _Dayuuummmm my neck hurts!_

I do not recommend sleeping outside on tree roots, not for the faint hearted, please do not try this at home. The last time they did this, which had been the year before, the morning before Axel had had to leave camp it had hurt his neck about the same. But this time, unlike the last time, he didn't have a heart ache (from leaving Roxas) that was feeling a million times worse than his neck, so he would just have to deal with his neck pain this time.

Luckily there was still a Roxas nestled in his arms. Neck pain = Forgotten. Trying not to stir the blonde too much, Axel sat up, resting his back against the tree trunk and jiggling his shoulders to stretch. He let out a soundless yawn, not knowing what the heck the hour of the morning it was. He figured there'd be people looking for Roxas and himself soon, nosey sons' of bitches, so he'd better wake the blonde now rather than later.

By draping his arm over Roxas's shoulder, Axel began to trace little circles on the boys upper arm that had been left exposed due to the fact he was wearing a T-shirt. Roxas's eyes fluttered open as soon as the goose-bumps started to form on his skin, and he looked up at the red head with big blue eyes. He wouldn't have a sore neck because he had practically slept on top of Axel the whole night... _Luuccckkyyy._

"Morning..." Roxas smiled as he stretched his arms out in front of him then rolled over, wrapping his arms around Axel's waist.

"Good morning to you... Sleep well?"

"The best... Especially considering I woke up and you're still here, you haven't been secretly kicked out of camp again have you?"

Axel laughed, "no, not this time." He looked out to the lake, it was rather misty out there, the frost he had predicted had arrived. "I guess we should get back, they're going to send out a search party with pitch forks soon probably..."

Roxas laughed, bitterly. "I forgot who we were dealing with..." He moaned, making himself stand up. Once he was off the ground, he offered a hand to help Axel up, pulling him to his feet as well. They stood looking at each other for a few seconds, then Axel let out a small chuckle.

"You've got a twig in your hair..." He reached up to get it out, brushing the offending stick out of Roxas's hair.

Then they heard a twig in the forest _snap._

Axel instantly drew his hand away. "We'd better get back, pitch forks are awfully pointy remember?" He then grabbed the blondes hand, and they walked back through the forest, there eyes scanning the trees for any sign of life. Both freaking the hell out.

Axel could have sworn he saw a flash of gold disappear behind a bush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

I very much enjoy cliff hangers, I'm not sure if you guys do, but don't worry :D the next chapter will be up soooo quick! Sorry about this chapter taking ages, I just haven't had time lately, soooorrrrrry! I have so much planned for my dear readers after this story is finished (I'm not sure how many chapters there are to go... Probably like seven? That's just a guestimation...) :D :D

Love you guys! You rock!

Psssst! The review box gives out free cookies! :D

-ihasakeyblade123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX


	17. Marly Vs Van

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

So... I decided not to leave you completely hanging on that cliff (: So here's the next chap! Yay! You guys are awesome!

I just wanted to share this little fact with you:

I found the first ever Akuroku fanfiction that I read... When I saw the title I kind of cried...

A lot. Like, a massive wave of realization hit me...

Cause y'know how most people can't remember how they got into Yaoi? Well, I found where I did :')

If you guys want to take a look at it, I urge you to very much, it's one of the best things on this website, written like five years ago:

'5 Acts and a Damn good kisser'

You can find it on my page under 'favorites' (: It's what started me off (:

Happy reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**xX~That Damn Leather Jacket TWO~Xx**

**_Chapter 17: Marly Vs Van_**

Everyone has those moments in their lives when their heart practically stops beating, it's usually called 'dying' but in Roxas and Axel's case it was more like having one hell of a fucking fright.

You can never mistake Vanitas. Nobody has gold eyes and jet black hair do they? No? Didn't think so. So when the gold eyed menace ducked behind a bush in the forest, Roxas and Axel ran for their lives.

Roxas, in his adrenaline, didn't even trip over once.

When they got back to the Cabins, there was no time for sweet goodbyes, all Axel did was give Roxas's hand a little squeeze before the blonde disappeared into his own Cabin... The weird thing that Axel noticed was that Marluxia's bed looked empty, he could see the pink duvet from outside, and there was no one in it.

Weird.

"Hey there."

"_HOLY MARY MOTHER OF FUCK_-"

And yes, that _was_ Axel squealing and cursing at the same time, but mostly squealing.

He so totally didn't just jump three feet in the air either.

No...

The red head turned on his heals and came face to face with his arch nemesis, Vanitas had just whispered in his air and given him the biggest fright of his life, and now the bastard was laughing.

Laughing his freaking _head off._

Axel however, was puffing up a storm, his breathing rather irregular. "_Vanitas... You... Bastard_..." He huffed, his breath not yet back to normal.

Vanitas wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh god, that was too good." He smiled, and Axel began to wonder what the hell this jerk was thinking.

"What do you want?" Axel snapped, causing Van's smile to disappear.

"Well..." The Leopard began. "I _was _going to warn you about something, but I don't think I like your tone..."

"Get bent." Axel smirked. "I highly doubt you'd want to help me with anything. You hate me."

"Of course I hate you, you stuffed my life up completely. But I figure Marluxia stuffing my life up more than you... It's sort of a game of 'who do I hate_ least'_." When the red head gave him a look that stated he wasn't convinced in the slightest, the Leopard continued. "Look, Marluxia wants me to be Captain next year... And... Like... I _hate _cheerleading. I just want to go to University like a normal person. He's expecting me to flunk my Uni entrance stuff... And I can't _do that, _I mean... Who the hell does he think he is-" Vanitas broke off, at the ground with sad eyes. "Sorry... Rambling..." He muttered.

Okay, so Axel hated him. He hated him with such a passion that no one had ever hated anyone before. But this poor miserable kid... He was just like Terra. Axel saw so much of Terra in Vanitas right now that it made him feel sick.

Vanitas had been brainwashed too... But the problem was... It took him too long to realize it.

"Ahh... Forget about it... I'll see you round..." Vanitas made to leave since Axel didn't say anything, but Axel caught him on the shoulder before he could take two steps.

"Look Van, I know Aqua and Marluxia would have told you things... But I'm not a complete bastard I swear. And Roxas..." He paused, wondering if he should be sharing these things with this untrustworthy Leopard... But there was something in Van's eyes that made him tell him. "Roxas and I love each other. A lot. We're doing the best we can to stay together, and it would help us so much if you were on our side. I don't know if I can trust you... But think of it this way, if you completely screw us over... You'll know you've single-handedly ruined two peoples lives."

Vanitas was shocked at Axel's outburst to say the least, and the Chocobo saw something flash in the Leopard's eyes that he'd never seen before.

It was clarity.

Vanitas nodded slowly. "I... I want to help you."

Axel removed his hand from the Leopard's shoulder and smiled. "Seal it with a hug, friend?" He grinned, but Van took two big steps backwards.

"Umm... No. I'm not a hugger." He had a smile on his face nonetheless, and Axel's had turned into a grin.

Having Van on their side was going to be AWESOME!

"So partner, what did you want to tell me?" Axel was back up and fighting, already he was beginning to plan all of Roxas and his dates for the next few weeks... Lake at night... Cabin by day... Ahhh, all is good.

That is, until he saw Vanitas's face.

"You might want to sit down for this one..."

x-X-x

Axel was walking as fast as he could towards Xaldin's office, trying to look inconspicuous at this early hour of the morning. He didn't know what to expect, but he was sort of relieved to see Xaldin, sitting on a bench outside the main office building smoking a cigarette. No doubt he had seen the approach of the Chocobo from his window.

Shifty _bastard._

"Had a good night, did yah Xally?" Axel said as he walked up to the older man who was puffing smoke everywhere. Axel fought the urge to break into a coughing fit, and instead focussed on keeping his smile even and friendly.

"Who told you? I was going to come see you this morning and tell you... Yeah, mission accomplished."

"That's good." _So he DID sleep with Marluxia last night. _"How was he?" _Don't throw up. Don't throw up. Stay in character._

"Like a dream... Came into my office at around midnight in a pink french maid outfit..." _Don't gag Axel. Don't gag, You can do this. _"I had his four or five times, then he trotted back to his Cabin. He'll be back though..." Then Xaldin took another long drag of his cigarette. "He'll be back..." He repeated breathing out a cloud of thick smoke that looked strange against the white fog.

"Oh cool, good work Xally," _I'm gonna be sick. I'm gonna be sick. _"Do you mind if I take a photo of your office? Do you have any evidence that you s-slept together?" Damn, Axel's voice broke at the end, he'd tried so hard not to choke on his words and throw up everywhere.

Xaldin... And Marluxia _in a maid outfit... Screwing?!_

_EW EW EW YUCK YUCK EW GROSS FUCKING- Ew!_

"Yeah, I think I've got his garter in my top draw, I'll take you." With that, Xaldin threw his cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out with his boot. Then he stood up and started walking into the office building, Axel hot on his trail.

Axel was bracing himself... Whatever he was going to see next may or may not make him pass out. The reason he would pass out is because it will probably be the most horrifying things he's ever seen in his life.

_Marluxia in a french maid costume._

The hair's on the back of Axel's neck stood on end. Fark... That is such a bad mental image... Like, the worst ever. Gross. Ew. Disgusting. No... Just, no.

The Chocobo was packing himself by the time they reached Xaldin's office. He cringed as Xaldin opened the door, but was surprised (and happy as _hell) _to see that the office was practically how it had been the last time he'd seen it. Same old wooden desk, same chair, same bin, even the same _smell._

Thank _fuck._

However, there was a particular reason Axel had come here. Not because of the dares. But something else was bothering him. Something Vanitas had said that made him come over here ASAP.

Axel was busy calculating his plan of attack as Xaldin went behind his desk, opened the draw, then dropped a very pink lacy thing onto the desk top.

"There you go, I can show you the bin if you want-"

"NO!" Axel may have said that too loudly. When Xaldin gave him a funny look, he tried to make amends. "I ah, don't want you to have to get up or anything... This will do..." The red head took his phone out of his pocket in one swift move and snapped a pic of the garter. He reminded himself to delete it, as to not relive the mental horror again.

Axel didn't make any move to leave after the picture, he knew there was something Xaldin would want to _question _him about.

Xaldin cleared his throat, sitting down in the chair behind his desk and stretching out a bit. He looked slightly awkward the Chocobo decided, _terrible acting._

"So, ah, Axel, how was _Roxas _last night? You two spent the night together didn't you?" The councilor was trying to act casual, but Axel knew he was speaking a little louder than he should have been.

Axel heard a small _creak _come for under Xaldin's desk, it was the sort of noise you wouldn't have heard if you weren't looking for it.

But there it was.

_He's under the fucking DESK._

"What are you talking about Xaldin?" Axel took two big steps forward, coming to a stop just in front of the desk. Xally looked at him with big, wide eyes. Deer in the headlights.

_I've got you now._

"Roxas and I aren't together remember? I was telling you about how I screwed Tidus the other night. Hell, he was good, screamed really _loud _for me. Roxas was never_ that _good."

Xaldin was now spluttering. Meanwhile, Axel had grabbed a post-it note from his desk top and a pen, he began to write in big capital letters as he spoke.

"Roxas was a jerk to me anyway, I'm glad we're not together anymore-"

Axel continued writing.

"-We haven't been together for _weeks. _Tidus however, I think he might just be the love of my life." The red head sounded so sincere, Xaldin was totally screwed.

Then, Axel lifted up the note and shoved it in Xaldin's face.

I KNOW HE'S UNDER THERE, U PRICK, HAVE A GOOD ONE.

After that, Axel shoved the note into his pocket, and started walking backwards. "It's been good talking to you Xaldin, but I've got to go, I've got practice. I'll tell Tidus you say hi!" With that, the Chocobo was out the door. When he got into the corridor, he walked quickly down to a pot plant, heading in the opposite direction to the exit. He hid behind the foliage, gaining a great view of what happened next.

After thirty or so seconds, Axel heard a loud "YOU BITCH!", which was Marluxia screaming in frustration, then a sound that sounded like a slap. It was deafly silent for a second, then Xaldin's door smashed open and Marluxia stormed out, looking like he was crying. The pink haired wonder stropped right out of the building in his pajama's, Axel had to stifle a laugh.

Axel couldn't really blame him... Vanitas had said Marluxia went to seduce Xaldin into helping him catch Axel and Roxas together. With Xaldin on his side, Marly would have been unstoppable, Axel was guessing that Xaldin wouldn't want anything to do with the Leopard now that he had slapped him. Heh, Xally totally got bitch slapped.

Everything Vanitas had said was true, Xaldin _had_ been trying to catch him out. He'd tried to get Axel to say that he had been with Roxas last night... Then Axel had said the opposite thing making Marluxia feel like he'd been lied to by Xaldin, because Xaldin had said that Axel and Roxas _were _together and that he could get Axel to admit to it.

Is everyone keeping up? Good.

Axel waltzed right back to his Cabin with a skip in his step, he was so caught up with happy thoughts that he forgot the whole Zack/Leon/Terra thing, and come across the trio snoozing in Zack's bed, all tangled up.

Sora and Riku had obviously manned up and came back here earlier, because they were sound asleep too. Zexion and Demyx were nowhere to be found, most likely Dem had dragged Zex off somewhere just like Axel had done to Roxas... But Axel wasn't going to think about that because they were the most innocent friends and therefore do not have sex.

They just_ don't _dammit!

The Chocobo sat on his bed, thinking back to the night before... So they'd gotten rid of the Xaldin problem... They could trust Vanitas... But there was still Marluxia. That's what it came down to. There was so much to think about... When will he see Roxas again? What kind of songs are they going to do for the end of Summer competition? Is he going to go to University or just get a job when he leaves camp? And will he be able to see Roxas again, once it's all over?

Axel only had two weeks to work this all out.

TWO WEEKS!?$%^&*())(&^%^&*(

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Did I get this chapter up quick enough for you guys!? :D Next one's coming at cha soon!

Don't forget to check out '**5 Acts and a damn good kisser**', which you can find in **my favorites on my page** (:

Psssst! Review box gives out free cookies!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX


	18. Music For Dummies

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Sup! Thanks to everyone for continuing to read my stuff :D I hope everyones enjoying their Summer to the fullest! Go do Roxas-y things, eat ice cream! Chill with friends! Go to the beach! Watch the sunset! Or, of course, you can do Axel-y things- Chill with Roxas! 3

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX_

**xX~That Damn Leather Jacket TWO~Xx**

**_Chapter 18: Music for Dummies_**

With the Xaldin issue pushed aside, Axel now had _all the rest _of his extensive list of 'stuff to do' to get done. Starting with practice. Cheerleading practice is important, due to the fact that they're, oh, I don't know- AT A CHEERLEADING _CAMP_.

He and Riku got dressed in silence, the silverette slightly grouchy because he had to leave Sora sleeping by himself, all alone in a big comfy bed. Axel had just mercilessly dragged him out of bed, chucked a Chocobo T-shirt at him then left out the door. Riku followed in his wake, occasionally rubbing his eyes to make sense of the World around him.

If Axel didn't know any better, he would have said Riku was 'hungover'.

But no, the silverette would _never _drink the night before a practice.

Of _course_ not.

_Wink._

So, our two hero's walked to the gym, Axel's eyes looking at the ground as he contemplated the meaning of life, and Riku, blindly trudging across the crunchy frosted field. They got to the gym in a matter of minutes, almost bashing into the wall when they got there because neither of the two were paying any sort of attention to their surroundings.

Rubbing their noses and cursing under their breath, Axel and Riku finally made it into the gym with no broken bones... At least, they _think, _their noses did hurt an awful lot. They entered the room to find the vibes very... Scary. Like _Kairi _scary, and she was very scary as we all know. She threatens to remove people's private parts and what not.

Riku and Axel looked at each other sideways before manning up and going over to their team. Their vibe-senses were right, Kairi was in a state. She was gesturing wildly everywhere, glaring at random people, and generally just freaking out. Axel didn't dare say a word of 'hello', they wanted to make their presence unknown as to not disturb Kairi in any way.

"What the _hell _are we going to do!?" She was screeching. "_Two weeks left _and we have _nothing! _We need this cheer by tomorrow or we'll have no chance! grfjDamn these stupid fucking _themed _competitions! This sucks! I hate my life!-" Kairi just kept going on and on, Axel told himself he had to step in and take charge, yeah, he was a martyr like that.

Sucking in a deep breath, Axel stepped into the middle of their meeting-circle, and everyones eyes were on him straight away, even Kairi's, and you could almost see the 'red for _kill' _in them. Axel heard a resounding _dun dun duuuun_ in his head but ignored it, clearing his throat to gain the attention he already had.

"Um, I actually sort of..." Freaking out under the pressure, he took a second to regain his thoughts. Then, with a stroke of brilliance said, "-had a plan..."

The noise that followed was astounding.

"WHAT!? WHAT PLAN!?"

"TELL US! TELL USSSSSSS!"

"AXEL WHAT IS IT!?"

God, they sound like hideous _creatures._

He had the whole team shouting at him, so he cleared his throat awkwardly once more. "Um, _Riku_ and I actually had a plan..." Axel could see his best friend eyeing him up with a look that said: '_We DID?'_

The red head nodded, seeing everyone's relieved faces. There was a downside to this... He now had to figure out how to find a new cheer, in like, a day.

And a song.

Crap...

"Yes, ah, we have a plan! And, we'll... Be back to you tomorrow with said 'plan', so you guys just... Calm down." He looked meaningfully at Kairi, causing her to scowl at him. "-And we'll be back to you _tomorrow."_

Axel then promptly grabbed Riku by the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him from the building. Once outside, the silverette brushed himself off.

"You know, I don't much appreciate being dragged everywhere-"

Axel was far too anxious to deal with Riku's angsty-ness by replying with a witty remark. His thoughts were still on 'we-are-so-screwed-what-the-hell-are-we-gonna-do-t his-time?'. "Look, we have more pressing issues than 'whether your shirt is wrinkled or not', we've got to come up with two songs and a cheer!"

"I know, and it's your fault." Riku huffed.

Axel nodded, "Yeah, I know." He said as they began walking back to the Cabins. "But hopefully you'll help me out... You know..." Riku knew what was coming, Axel was looking down at the ground. "Cause your my best friend..." At that precise moment, the silverette decided that the clouds were looking mighty interesting this morning, and kept his gaze skyward. Meanwhile, Axel was giving him his fiercest puppy-dog look, the only look Riku was able to cave into.

"I'm not looking..."

"Whhhyyyy... I might be giving you twenty dollars..." Axel whined, grinning in his puppy-dog state.

"You're not. You're giving me that _look._" Riku sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What look...?" The red head walked right in front of his friend and thrusted his face into his line of sight. Riku stood looking at him, trying desperately to not give in _to. That. Stupid. Face._

His better instincts disappeared, so he shrugged, throwing his head back with a noise of exasperation. "FINE. I'll help you."

Axel fist-pumped the air, then did a small wee dance which mostly involved a pelvic thrust. "YES!" He then trotted back to his best friends side. "You'll see Riku, this will be fun, we can pull an all nighter-"

"Do you want me to paint your toe nails too? Then we can watch _High School Musical!" _Riku muttered, his words dripping in sarcasm.

Despite Riku's tone of voice, Axel's eyes were sparkling. "_Really?" _He said, as if that night would make all his dreams come true.

Riku just punched him in the guts and stropped off ahead of him.

X-x-X

When the boys got back to Cabin 6C, they were surprised to see Roxas sitting on the porch steps of the Leopard Cabin, looking incredibly bored. When he saw Axel though, his eyes lit up, and he straightened his back.

"Axel! I wasn't sure when you were going to be back..."

"Yeah, our practice came out early, what are you doing out here? It's freezing!" The frost hadn't completely disappeared yet, which everyone thought was unfortunate. Axel went forward and offered his hand to Roxas, who gladly took it. Riku walked in side, feeling rather awkward and third-wheely.

"I pulled a sicky, I already know our cheer so I pretended to have a cold... Only half a lie, I'm a little sniffy since this morning." Axel was concerned straight away, but Roxas squeezed his hand and smiled to show he was okay, then continued speaking. "I figured I could find other stuff to do today, like read a book, or hang with you..." Insert Roxas's hopeful face.

Axel grinned, pulling his boyfriend into his Cabin. "I guess I can house you for today, you can serve as my inspiration for song writing." Axel sat on his bed, resting his back against his headboard whilst Roxas sat between his legs, resting his back on Axel's chest.

"Song writing?" The blonde asked, smiling widely. "Do you mean for the competition?"

"Yeah, smart-guy here got us tasked with coming up with the routine." Riku wrinkled his nose, sliding back into bed with Sora. Which, according to Riku was where he should have been for the past ten minutes, instead of floundering around with Axel in the cold outside.

Roxas looked around at Axel. "You mean, you guys aren't going to get any help? At _all_?" The Leopard's must have all worked together or something, because Roxas sounded baffled.

"I guess it won't be too hard, we've got all night. Plus, I think if the lyrics come to me, then the music won't be too far behind..." Axel sounded so sure of himself, all Roxas did was nod, resting himself back onto the red head more, enjoying his warmth.

"What are you going to write about..._?"_ The little blonde sighed, closing his eyes as if he was going to fall asleep. Axel let him sleep, enjoying the comfort of Roxas's chest rising and falling in a smooth pattern. Grabbing a note pad and pen off his bed side table without stirring the blonde, Axel settled into a writing flow, being careful as to not wake his precious Roxy.

_What am I going to write about? _He asked himself, but really the answer was right under his nose.

Looking at Roxas sleep, the complete innocence of him never failed to make Axel's heart flutter wildly in his chest. The way Roxas could find a way to snuggle without actually wrapping his arms around you... The way his nose crinkled when he found something hard to believe... The way his laughter rang out like a pretty bell that made your insides go all mushy because it's just the most beautiful thing you've ever heard.

_I'm going to write about You._

Axel had never in his life written a song as quickly as he did in that next hour.

x-X-x

Roxas woke up around midday, but instead of being on the bed he was in the bed, with an Axel next to him and said Axel's arms around him. He had to admit, it was a heck of a lot comfier falling asleep in a bed apposed to tree roots.

The Leopard detangled himself from his boyfriends arms, Axel was fast asleep, his note pad and pencil discarded on the bed-side table. Roxas sat up carefully as to not wake his boy friend and rubbed his eyes. It was incredibly easy to fall asleep with Axel, just the right temperature, just the right amount of cuddling, just the right amount of love (D'waawww).

Looking around, Roxas noted that Riku and Sora were still in bed, Terra and Leon were still in _Zack's _bed, but Zack was...

On the floor?

Facedown?

Groaning?

Roxas hopped out of bed and went to investigate, from what he'd seen last night plus knowing Zack's abilities to handle pain _the morning after_ he could very much figure out why Zack was on the floor. It looked like the Dragon had been able to locate some underwear before scrambling out of bed. Roxas didn't have to view his downstairs department.

He let out a small giggle when he reached the Dragon. Attempting to stifle his laughter with his hand, Roxas crouched down next to Zack. "You tried to stand up didn't you?" He whispered, causing Zack to sigh

"Yes." Was all he said, incredibly un-amused.

The Leopard helped flip the poor guy over. Zack winced when his back hit the floor but at least he was smiling, he'd been on the ground for the last half hour. The two looked at each other for a second, then erupted into a fit of silent giggles, realizing the ridiculousness of the situation. They heard Terra shift in bed so they instantly ceased their laughter. Nothing would be worse than to wake Terra up when he's in bed with his brother with no clothing on.

They would feel his _wrath._

Well, they wouldn't, but Leon certainly would. Imagine waking up to a knuckle sandwich from Terra? Yaouch. Not the _best _way to wake up in the World... No.

"So, ah, how do you plan to get through today?" Roxas asked, sitting cross legged on the ground.

"I have nooooo idea." Groaned Zack, feeling as though his decision last night wasn't the best thing ever. It had, of course, been his first time _since his _first time, and taking on two guys at once wasn't the smartest thing he could have done. "At the rate I'm going, a wheelchair might be the best option..." Zack laughed in self pity. _Why does it feel so good then end up crippling you for 48 hours?_

"Did you want me to go get you some lunch?"

Zack blinked at Roxas's kindness, he wondered to himself if _all _the Leopard's secretly were this nice, then his mind flashed to Marluxia and how he was practically keeping the blonde hostage. That's not exactly a 'friendly' thing to do to someone. Oh well, Roxas seemed happy enough right now.

"Yes please, that'd be great,"

Roxas set off with a smile, leaving Zack contentedly lying on the ground awaiting his return.

He _really _had to sort out his Leon and Terra issue, and fast. There was no point in leading one of them on, when he really only wanted the other.

In this case, Zack only _really _wanted Terra.

Which was an issue.

What the hell was he going to do? It wasn't like there was this mystical person who could show up out of nowhere and whisk Leon away, that kinda stuff just didn't happen... Like, ever. And Zack's luck probably wasn't the best around, he just went with the flow.

Trying not to make too much noise, Zack lifted himself into a sitting position, his back resting on the side of the bed. He had to admit, _ouch,_ that had freaking hurt, the shooting pain up his backside.

_'I'm never having sex again. Ever.'_

Yeah right Zack, we all totally believe you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

That was another Zack-tastic chapter! We sure are nearing the end of our Camp journey! I might be releasing a few Oneshots soon as to widen my audience, so sorry if I don't post a new chapter for a while! You guys are awesome and thanks for reading!

Review/Fave/Follow :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

-ihasakeyblade123

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX_


	19. The Future And Stuff

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Why hello there! Long time no see! Don't worry guys! I'm still here! DON'T KILL ME I SWEAR I'M INNOCENT

So, yes, here we are again! Thanks for putting up with King of the Beach... I had a bout of inspiration and HAD to write it. As for my hand, feeling pretty good now! I hope school's not getting on top of everyong XD Freaking school man...

# Third to last chapter

# ;_;

# ILY u guys

#Thank you for all your reviews!

AKUROKU ROCK ON

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**xX~That Damn Leather Jacket TWO~Xx**

**_Chapter 19: The Future... And... Stuff._**

Axel was _this _close to throwing his lap top through the nearest glass window. Technology had never really been his 'thing' in life, whoever had come up with a box that can help you research anything in the world must have been pretty smart, but also to make them hard to use... Is a bit twisted in Axel's opinion.

It wasn't as though finding a suitable University to apply too WAS easy. Being computer literate would have helped the process go smoother, but Axel was going to be damned before he asked Riku for help. His friend is incredibly patronizing at the best of times, that was something Axel could do without right now.

"Hmmm..." He mused to himself, finally managing to get onto the Twilight Town University website. He didn't know if he wanted to go to the local University. Sure, he'd be able to see his parents, and most of his friends from school would go there. Somehow though... It lacked a sense of adventure, and adventure was something Axel craved. He clicked on all the course options, deciding to do a thorough check.

Nope, there wasn't really anything that jumped out at him. Oh well, he'll just try the next town over...

After around two hours of searching, Axel was exhausted. He'd never been this exhausted in his whole entire life, which was hard to believe considering Kairi was his team captain. NOTHING looked good. Maybe he should just become a professional hot-dog seller, or gas pumper.

Just when things started to look incredibly bad for the Chocobo (when he started googling: GOOD UNIVERSITIES.), a little link came up on his screen that he was yet to look at, a little link that read: _Traverse Town University_. Even the name sounded hella-awesome!

Axel tried to keep calm as he looked the page over.

Wait... Do they... YES! They have the course I'm after!

He was so excited that he actually got up out of his chair, then almost hit the roof with thee biggest fist-pump of all time. He then regained his 'cool' (was still jittering all over the place like a kid at christmas) as he printed out an application form.

The hours slowly went by...

It took him the rest of the afternoon to fill the form out, he probably should have asked Riku for help. He was licking the envelope with the important paper inside just as his friends all returned from their day of galavanting around.

They all sort of collapsed on their beds, including Terra who looked like he'd been hit by a truck. Well, he was kind of '_hit by a truck_' the previous morning on the account of Leon's fist colliding with his face. Zack choosing between the two hadn't gone smoothly... The three of them had gone outside, then only Zack and Terra had returned, Terra grinning like an idiot despite his blackening eyes and Zack looking like he wanted to crawl under a rock... Though, that wasn't much of a chance from his usual expression.

All in all, it had ended well, but now Leon sort of sulked around Camp yelling at random teens and ducks.

Zack decided he probably needed to help Leon find someone else, that could wait though... It was time to catch some Z's...

The sound of '_oomhff!' _Could be heard multiple times as all the teenagers flopped onto their beds. Axel was a bit put-out. He was so incredibly proud of his envelope and now everyone was passed out not even noticing! _Bastards! _They SO aren't invited to his birthday party next year. He stropped out of the Cabin, past Riku and Sora who were snoring their heads off, past Demyx and Zexion who were just toppled messily on top of each other, past Terra and Zack who had actually managed to get into a cuddly position before nodding off.

That's _it_, this was going to be the last time he said it in his head, next time was going to be a verbal response:

FUCKING **_COUPLES._**

The red head continued to leave, rolling his eyes as he went. It was almost dark outside, he may or may not have miscalculated the amount of time he'd spent on the computer. Maybe it was two o'clock this afternoon he'd started... Not eight this morning. Yeah... Hopefully. Axel decided to take his sweet time getting to the Cheer camp's mail box. It was conveniently located just outside the gym, just across the green, and the weather wasn't so bad.

When he got to the mail box it was almost fully dark, random owls hooting all over the show and whatnot. He paused just before putting the letter in the box, giving it a kiss for luck. Then, realizing maybe his actions were a bit gay he took it away from his lips. That's when the anxiety kicked in: _What if he wasn't accepted? Where would he go from there? _To be completely honest he'd never really thought about going to University, Axel always thought he would be that one guy that stays in their home town forever, but really, where's the fun in that?

He slid the letter in, praying like heck it wouldn't get lost or something annoying like that. The nervous feeling he had creeping up his spine made him feel a bit ill, apart from that Axel felt empowered, he had done what he set out to do: _Apply to a University._

"Ax, what are you doing out here so late?"

HOLY MOTHER OF GOD- _Oh, just Roxas._

Axel so totally didn't just almost have a heart attack, especially not when he was supposed to look cool in front of Roxas.

Roxas just laughed taking in his boyfriend's expression and general heart-clutching. "Heh, sorry Ax, didn't think I'd give you that much of a fright." He giggled.

Axel scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, no, I'm just... Doing some breathing exercises." _Breathing exercises? Right. Good attempt at a 'save' there Axel._

The blonde smiled and walked over to him, eyeing up the mail box. Axel couldn't help thinking how beautiful he looked even when you could hardly see him at all... He shone through the darkness. "Mailing something? I thought most people just use their emails..." The Leopard asked tapping the mail box lightly with his finger.

_No, I don't, because computers are pricks._

"Oh, nah," Axel said, hiding his inner murderous emotions towards computers. Instead, he took Roxas's hand, just 'cause he's cute like that. "I was just mailing an entrance form to Traverse Town University. I figured... Why the hell not?" Roxas smiled at him, enjoying how proud his boy friend was of himself. Not the reaction Axel had been thinking would happen... They weren't going to be with each other after Summer... So shouldn't hearing the University make Roxas a bit... Upset? Axel hadn't wanted him to get upset, it just had gone surprisingly well, he'd had half expected some sort of awkwardness...

Axel didn't know whether to be happy or depressed at Roxas's reaction...

The two started walking back towards the Cabins, something itching in the back of Axel's brain. Really, we all know what he's gonna ask next.

"So... What are you doing after Summer's over...?"

Roxas didn't look at him. "I'm going to the local University in Radiant Garden... I didn't really want to go far from home..." This made Axel's shoulders droop a bit, but he kept his face cool just in case Roxas saw.

_So what happens to us after camp?_

Axel shot his best smile in his boyfriend's direction. "That sounds good, I'm happy for you!"

Roxas looked up at him, a bit unsure, but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks," Axel almost died inside. How was he going to give up Roxas? The blonde was still speaking, obviously trying to avoid the topic 'the end of camp'. "Hmmm, what did you want to do tonight? I've got practice at like midnight, so I'm staying up."

_The fuck..?_

"Midnight?" Axel asked, taken aback.

"Yeah..." They had almost made it back to the Cabins, both sort of mutually agreeing to swing by the lake first. "Marluxia's going nuts, he really wants to win..."

The red head laughed as he helped Roxas avoid a tree root as they entered the forest. "I don't know! You guys have some stiff competition, Riku and I had to come up with the cheers and the songs for the comp, so we'll be pretty hard to beat..." Roxas shoved Axel over a bit with his shoulder making him chuckle. _Roxas is so cute.._. A little kiss on his cheek wiped the Leopard's pout straight off his face.

Breaking out of the forest they settled down underneath their tree, Roxas sitting on top of Axel and snuggling close. It seemed like every time they were together, all Axel could think about was that it wasn't going to last. Even now, looking at the blonde in his lap that seemed to be falling asleep, his heart was_ aching. _Like I mean three grown men attacking it with sharpened spoons thinking it's baked beans _aching._

"Roxas...?" Axel asked wearily, wondering if he really should be asking the question he was about to ask.

"Hm?" The blonde in his lap mumbled.

_Will you still love me?_

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, snuggling into him as if he was never going to let him go.

_Three more days. Only three more days and you're gone. Forever._

"I love you... So much."

"I love you too Ax." Roxas yawned, oblivious to Axel's inner turmoil. He nuzzled his head into Axel's chest, making him smile. The Chocobo kissed the top of his blonde spikes before moving his head back against the tree trunk to stare at the stars.

A single tear escaped the corner of his eye and ran down his face.

He shut his eyes and fell asleep.

x X x

"Okay you lazy-asses! We've only got one shot at this! This is the time that we either win or lose! The chance to show what we've got to the whole WORLD- The one time we can squash those Leopard assholes into the DIRT-"

_"Someone better shut Kairi up soon, it's like we're about to go into battle-"_

Kairi rounded on Axel who had thought his whisper to Riku had gone unnoticed. "AXEL." She bellowed, who would'a thought such a small thing like her would have THAT BIG a set of pipes. "Shut up! We _ARE _ABOUT TO GO INTO BATTLE. You may have fixed this mess for us- But I swear to GOD I have no issue with ending you!"

Axel shrugged it off. "Whoa, whoa, chill alright? I'm sure we'll be fine..." Kairi gave him a dirty scowl and dropped her victory speech. Instead she turned her attention back to the crack in tent door. All the Chocobo's were inside the large tent, as well as all the other teams competing that were going on soon. It was finally competition day, and Axel had been a nervous wreck for the last 24-hours. He'd poured his hot-chocolate into his cereal twice in the past two days. He'd never ever done that before in his life. Why the hell would he want to waste perfectly good cereal?

His friend's weren't any better. Demyx and Sora had spent all of yesterday making everyone friendship bracelets, Axel's was now hot on his wrist. He could not deny how much he did _not _want to leave camp this year. Last year was fine, only because he knew he was coming back... But this time... Not knowing when you were going to see everyone again... Axel was really scared.

He found a little bit of comfort in the fact that he wasn't the only one going through these feelings, heck, most teenagers in the world have this feeling once in their life! That awkward transition from teenager to adult. And it was hella scary. A weird kind of scary though, the kind of scary where you can't stop thinking about it so it frightens you. You think about it too much so it... _Consumes _you. That was the only way Axel could accurately describe it. It was CONSUMING him, from head to toe.

And it all came down to this competition. Once he was outside the tent, and that eight minutes of performance was over, not only was his cheerleading career over THANK GOD (Axel would deny that he actually enjoyed himself if you ever brought it up), but sort of... In a weird way... His childhood.

Oh, and Roxas. What the HELL was he going to do about Roxas?

Everything was far too daunting. Axel took slow, deep breaths to avoid a panic attack and focussed on the performance going on outside. It was the Dragons, they were all bobbing around and tossing each other all over the place to an Elvis song, with Demyx dressed up as The King himself.

_I wonder who came up with that... _Axel wondered to himself, but didn't really have to wonder as he'd seen Demyx's iPod once or twice and it had a whole playlist dedicated to Elvis. The red head would have face palmed, the cheesiness of the performance was too much, hell though, Demyx was ROCKINGhis white suit with flares. The crowd was going absolutely crazy, Axel could see as he looked at the stand his little blonde boyfriend sitting up the back of the bleachers. He and Terra were the only two members of the Leopard's going completely insane over the performance, Roxas's screams of delight and Terra's 'ya-who's'! were loud above the rest of the audience. Marluxia didn't seem to care much, he was buffing his nails, and Vanitas just looked amused.

Vanitas... Axel didn't really understand him at all.

The Chocobo's continued to watch as the Dragons flipped all over the place, Zack's tumbling had improved a lot over the Summer, and with Demyx's lip syncing the whole performance was rockin'! Axel was starting to get more nervous then ever, there was no way they could follow _that _was there? They didn't have a lip-syncing Elvis. They just had normal singing stuff. They were so screwed!

And now he didn't even have enough to time to continue to freak out.

The Elvis music had come to an end.

The crowd roared as the Dragon's cheered and bowed, then made their way to sit at the front of the bleachers.

It was time for the Chocobo's routine.

Axel took a deep breath before stepping out onto the stage.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXO

Oooooh! Now I just have to write the performance! The next chapter will done a little differently... Hmm... I think it's going to be quite long too lol!

I always DO feel awful leaving you guys with cliff hangers, but I swear on all the ice cream in the world that the last two chapters will be up before the end of the week! Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you at the next chapter!

(Oh, and it'd be totally awesome if you guys could check out my page and PM me which story you'd like me to write next! Love you all!)

*Disappears in a cloud of smoke*

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXO


	20. SURPRISE MUTHA-F!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Hey! Look! Look! The ice cream of the world hasn't disappeared yet! That must mean that I'm posting another chapter! WOOOOOO! Let's have some more akuroku awesomeness shall we?

Thank you to all my reviewers for the last chapter! I appreciate it so much! Reviews always brighten my day =D

SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER WOOOOO (ONLY TOOK ME AN HOUR AND A HALF TO WRITE TOO! RECORD!)

I DON'T OWN THESE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**xX~That Damn Leather Jacket TWO~Xx**

**_Chapter 20: Surprise Mutha-Fl #$%!_**

With the sun of the great outdoors blearing down on Axel's face like a hellish spotlight, the Chocobo started to break into a sweat. Who's brilliant idea was it to have this competition outside with mats placed down over the field's grass on a Summer's day? An idiots idea, that's who. Now the red head was going to look like a mess... Looks weren't the only thing he was freaking out about though...

_"Cho-co-bos! Cho-co-bos! Cho-co-bos! WHOOOO!"_

Axel didn't exactly know who began the chanting, he was going to thank whoever started it later fiercely. If the team had stepped out onto the stage _without _the chanting he would have been feeling even more nervous. Axel had clearly underestimated how difficult it was to perform in front of a large audience... Now that he had the support _from_ said audience (who were roaring and buzzing from the Dragon's routine), having all three-hundred eyes fixated on him wasn't so daunting... Maybe...

Okay, slight lie... Axel was fucking scared.

His 'scaredness' however didn't stop him from tapping the microphone set up the front a couple times with his finger to see if it was working. It also did not stopping him from clearing his throat and speaking _into _that microphone. Damn Kairi for making him introduce their routine... And he had to sing by himself first too- fucking _dammit!_

No. He wasn't going to pussy out. He and Riku were about to pour their heart and souls into this performance... The lyrics after all had come from their own emotions.

With his team frozen in their starting poses, Axel spoke to the crowd. "Ah, hey guys!" He broke into a small crooked smile, needless to say the crowd went nuts again.

This was a major confidence booster. The red head locked eyes with Roxas for a second, then smiled even wider. "Well, our performance today is two original songs mashed together. These songs were written by Riku and I-" He gestured to the silverette who was behind him. His friend went slightly pink hearing a 'GO RIKU!' which had been an excited Sora from the crowd. Axel chuckled lightly into the mic then finally said "-and we hope you like them!"

_Don't screw up. Don't screw up! DON'T SCREW UP!_

The backing track began playing, and Axel took hold of the microphone stand with two hands. _I can DO this. I can DO THIS. _Annnnnd there was his cue to start singing:

_"_Here I am waiting

I'll have to leave soon...

Why am I holding on?"

Axel could not STAND the silence of the audience. _I suck don't I? When will the tomatoes be thrown? _He kept signing though, there was no way he could stop now.

_"_We knew this day would come

We knew it all along

How did it come so fast?"

Axel closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst over his singing. He was doing it just how he'd rehearsed it...

"WOOOOOO!"

The loud noise of the audience erupting made him open his eyes again, and sure enough, most of them were clapping loudly and cheering like cheerleaders generally do. _HELL YEAH! _The Chocobos were all moving about now, throwing each other up in timed precision... But the real show hadn't begun yet... Hell... It hadn't even _started._

Axel took the microphone off the stand then took two steps backwards, getting ready for the bridge. Kairi and Yuffie stepped forward too so they were flanking him, then all three started dancing, Axel wasn't doing too bad with microphone in hand...

"This is our last night... But it's late...

And I'm trying not to sleep."

They stopped dancing, all the Chocobos going into a frozen position where they were. Only Axel's head was up, staring out over the crowd. Let me tell you, the whole audience got goosebumps by this stage, especially a certain blonde boy in the back row...

"Cause I know, when I wake_, I will have to slip away,"_

The music flared up once more, and all the Chocobos went straight to action, tossing three girls up at the same time then catching them all again. Teens were tumbling, rolling, diving everywhere. It really was spectacular.

"WOOOHOOO!" The crowd went wild!

"And when the daylight comes I'll have to go,

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close!

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own,

But tonight I need to hold you so close!"

Roxas was literally clutching at Terra's hand so tight the brunette had to shove him off before he lost circulation. Roxas then opted for holding onto his seat, his knuckles turning an unhealthy shade of white. His tongue darted out of his mouth to moisten his dry lips.

"Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh..."

Axel turned his eyes up to his boyfriend, then gave a small yet noticeable wink... Roxas almost started crying, knowing all the meaning underneath _everything_. The red head lowered his mic, letting out some heavy breaths as they continued to intensely stare into each other's eyes, the audience going WILD. Then the music slowed down a bit... There was another voice echoing out of the speakers:

"It's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do...

Hey baby!-"

Riku came out of nowhere, joining Axel at centre stage. He had his own microphone in hand (a very sweaty hand), and was trying the hardest he possibly could to not turn bright red. Red didn't suit him. Red was not one of his colors.

Axel stepped back as they'd practiced, placing his mic on the ground before doing a back handspring and landing gracefully on two feet. Not having Axel there did not help Riku at all, now all eyes were on him. He just closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then sang the next words out loud and clear:

"I think I wanna marry you..."

Sora started clutching the bleacher as hard as Roxas, maybe even a _little _harder. Demyx was squealing and Zack didn't know where to look- At Sora or Riku? He opted for looking between them, like a tennis match.

"Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?"

Gaining confidence as Axel had earlier, Riku opened his eyes and they landed right on Sora who was conveniently placed in the first row... God... They had to be eye level or something... Seeing the look in his boyfriends eyes, he most certainly could not chicken out of this dare now! (See chapter: 10) And this really was the way he felt about him... He loved Sora _so much _that he really wouldn't be able to deal with not spending the rest of his life with him.

"Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you...!"

As the music picked up again, Riku let out a small exhilarated laugh then began strutting around the front of the stage, weaving in and out of his team mates as they flipped and danced. _Man... This is SO MUCH FUN!_

"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh-

No one will know oh oh oh,

Oh, come on, boy!"

Riku jogged around, sometimes joining in the dancing and sometimes just stopping to sing out to the crowd. He wouldn't mind be a rockstar if everyone went nuts this much all the time...

"Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,

Shots of patron,

And it's on, boy!"

He pointed straight at Sora on that last line and the brunette went nuts, he stood up and screamed something along the lines of 'I LOVE YOU RRIIIUUKKUU!' Demyx stood up, then Zack, then the whole of the Dragon's. After they were all up all the other teams were on their feet, cheering as loud as their lungs would allow.

Axel grinned his biggest grin ever, then from his position did a _front _hand-spring, picking up his mic in the process and landed upright right next to Riku. The friends paused to chuckle at each other, then jumped forward to start the chorus with a BANG!

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah!

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready!"

They clapped their hands and jumped around singing together with pure adrenaline pulsing hot through their veins. The audience clapped along with them, Sora still torn between crying his eyes out and screaming his head off.

"Cause it's a beautiful night!

We're looking for something dumb to do!

Hey baby!

I think I wanna marry you!"

Believe it or not Kairi _herself_ was actually smiling. The Chocobo's all swayed their hips smoothly then split up, all of them jogging to two separate sides of the stage leaving only Axel and Riku up front and centre.

"Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you."

It was now Riku's turn to drop his microphone and retreat to the back of the stage, all eyes on Axel now. The music changed back to the drum and guitar of the red heads song, and he stepped forward smiling a big wolfish grin out to Roxas.

"Here I am staring at your perfection

In my arms, so beautiful..."

Roxas clutched the seat tighter.

"The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out...

Somebody slow it down..."

Roxas clutched the seat even _tighter._

The cheerleaders behind Axel began moving around. Kairi, on one side, was now wearing a massive, obnoxious red wig. The Chocobo's were still split into two, with three girls on each side being held up like towers, one side was red-Kairi, and on the other was Yuffie, in a shortened styled blonde wig. One of their team mates stood off to the side, holding up a long stick with a moon on a piece of string attached to the end.

I think we know where this is going. Well, at least Roxas did because he was stunned. Completely speechless and transfixed on his Boyfriend.

"This is way too hard, cause I know,

When the sun comes up, I will leave..."

Axel stayed up the front as the two 'Roxas' and 'Axel' sides of the stage danced around, the characters looking at each other longingly, reaching out to one another, then being pulled back by their 'teams'.

"This is my last glance that will soon be memory..."

All of the Leopards looked between the fake Roxas on stage then back at their own Roxas, then back again. And again. And again. Then finally they had a brainwave seeing the look of pure love in the _real_ Roxas's eyes.

Marluxia was the first one to scream. "AXEL YOU **FUCKER!"**

"And when the daylight comes I'll have to go-

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you so close!"

No one heard the cry of rage though, everyone was too fixated on the way Kairi/Axel danced over to Yuffie/Roxas and embraced Him/Her, then 'Axel' picked 'Roxas' up and swung him around a few times, before setting 'Roxas' down on his feet, holding him close to his chest.

"Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!"

A cheerleader walked on from offstage with a large sign reading: 'KISS!', and ran over to Kairi and Yuffie just as they leaned in and shielded the view from the audience who all laughed their heads off. Then the sign girl ran off, leaving Kairi and Yuffie hugging in the middle of the stage as everyone danced around them.

Axel chanced a look up at Roxas, only to see him laughing hysterically with little tears in his eyes. Terra was also laughing, but Marluxia... Whoa... The guy needed to calm down... Vanitas looked amused though, enjoying Marluxia's inner turmoil.

"I never want it to stop

Because I don't wanna start all over...

Start all over..."

Kairi and Yuffie were now waltzing around the stage, which was Axel's metaphor he'd come up with for the nights spent out at the lake. He really let his soul come out on the next few lyrics, because when it came down to it, _this- _was what he'd been feeling for the past month.

"I was afraid of the dark

But now it's all that I want...

All that I want... All that I want!"

He made a point to lock eyes with Roxas, who was crying, just to have this moment with him. This moment where they weren't hiding in the night, this moment where everyone could see them, and to let him know it was okay. You shouldn't have to hide love right? The blonde let out a breathy laugh, and smiled back, water streaming right down his face and shinning in his eyes.

In that moment- _that look_ shared between the two, Marluxia shut up. Even he wasn't blind to true love.

Everyone erupted into applause as the cheerleaders sprang about again.

"And when the daylight comes I'll have to go...!

But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close

Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own

But tonight I need to hold you _so_ close!"

Axel belted out the last lines using as much deep-down passion as he could manage. Then the sides of their team joined again into one mass in the centre, with Kairi and Yuffie in the middle, still wearing their wigs and holding hands tightly. As the music changed once more, they ripped the wigs off, then the circle all cart-wheeled outwards like a big flower blooming. Riku, of course, was at the centre of this circle, mic ready in hand!

"I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,

So what you wanna do?

Let's just run boy!"

He walked outwards, working the crowd and putting smooth-moves in here and there. Axel had to admire him, for a guy against public declarations of love Riku was doing rather well!

"If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool..."

Riku shrugged at this line, placing big, round, puppy-dog eyes on Sora who giggled loudly and latched his hands onto Demyx's forearm and _squeezed. _Axel thought he'd never see the day where Riku would use puppy-dog-eyes... They hadn't rehearsed that... Oh well, the red head had to focus on Kairi right now and not accidentally dropping her when she three meters high off the ground...

"No, I won't blame you;

It was fun, boy!"

That was his cue! Axel placed Kairi down, leapt forward, grabbed his mic again then joined his friend up front and centre! Kairi and the others whirled all around them, pulling the splits and whatnot... It really was a beautiful, frilly, cheerleadery, orange-soaked performance!

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready!"

Riku and Axel went back to back then spun around a few times. Hell, having this much fun was tiring! Axel didn't think he was_ this _unfit! Nah, he'll blame it on the adrenaline later! The crowd was still up dancing around with Sora and Roxas screaming probably louder then the whole audience combined but do they look like they care? No? EXACTLY! BECAUSE THE PLACE WAS ROCKIN'!

"Cause it's a beautiful night!

We're looking for something dumb to do!

Hey baby!

I think I wanna marry you!"

With their lungs screaming at them, the two friends onstage split with Riku slowly walking forward, his eyes trained on Sora like his life depended on it (and the brunette's eyes trained on him). Axel gazed at Roxas too from his position onstage, his heart racing uncontrollably from the depth of his glistening blue eyes. The Chocobo's sung their hearts out now, staring at their Loves.

"Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,

Tell me right now baby!"

Riku made it over to Sora and started begging, the Dragon turned bright red with everyone now looking at them. Demyx let out a squeal beside him, but Sora himself couldn't talk, his voice caught in his throat.

"Tell me right now baby, baby..."

Meanwhile Axel was on stage with the rest of the Chocobo's, singing some background music from his song and dancing. He didn't let his eyes drop from Roxas, and as they continued to stare at each other, the crowd disappeared, the roars disappeared, the cat-calls disappeared... They could only see each other, just like how they'd only seen each other for the past year.

"Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh...

Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah)

Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-"

All the music stopped, Axel dropped the mic from his lips letting his chest rise and fall heavily as his lungs breathed in oxygen like they never had before. He smiled at Roxas once more, before turning his attention back to his best friend who was just about to take the plunge of a lifetime.

The silverette gulped down the massive lump in his throat.

"...I think I want to marry you." Was all Riku spoke into his microphone. He lowered it slowly, gauging the reaction from his boyfriend... Looking at Sora with his whole heart on the line he took hold of his hand, picking a small silver diamond ring out of his pocket.

Finally: Riku got down on one knee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

RIKKKUUU! YOU SWEETIE! Did I surprise you? I hope so XD

ICE CREAM FOR EVERYONE... Ohh... And *ahem*... It's now TWO more chapters after this XD I've just decided haha. MAN, I've had this performance in my mind from day ONE of writing this baby... Sorry if you didn't like this whole chapter just being lyrics and dancing! It had to be done! =) Don't worry! The next chap will make up for it!

TILL NEXT TIME! *Stands on table and thrusts sword into the air*

-ihasakeyblade123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX


	21. Captain STUPID

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guys, I think that the ice cream of the world is really staying around this time! YOUR REVIEWS ARE AWESOME. SERIOUSLY. WHOA. I leave you for ONE NIGHT and my email box is full of reviews, private messages and favorite/follows! Wow! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter!

^ Annnd... THAT was written a little over a month ago ^

Me and my friend had a massive issue with the fact that her lap top crashed after it upgraded. :( :( :( :'( But we've JUST gotten everything back (And I mean EVERYTHING. I store all my stuff on her computer, all my past chapters, ideas, snippets of life, EVERYTHING. Now we have this chapter back and we can post it! Thank you all for your patience, and I haven't disappeared off the face of the earth, and I'm still posting (Your emails tugged at my heart strings quite a bit) I love you all to bits and pieces! :)

**My final question: WHO'S EXCITED FOR KH 2.5?! WOOOOOO!**

Here goes: Second to last chapter... I mean it this time XD

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

I HAVE THE BEST READERSSSSS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**xX~That Damn Leather Jacket TWO~Xx**

**_Chapter 21: Captain Stupid_**

Silence... A whole lot of ear splitting silence. If you thought Riku was breaking into a sweat earlier, then now he might as well have a waterfall coming out of his head now. Everyone was poised on the edge of their seats... Demyx sat there like a gaping fish... Zack sat there like a gaping fish... The whole audience sat there like gaping fishys…

The next thing Riku knew he had Sora's arms flung around him in a death-grip hug.

The crowd went crazier then they had for the whole performance put together! Everyone got to their feet and clapped, Sora whispering very blubbery 'Yes!'s into his boyfriends ear as Riku swung him around a few times. Axel looked up to his own boyfriend but saw he was no longer on the stands... This thought had only registered for about three seconds in his head before he saw Roxas running towards him...

"Omphh!"

Annnnnd- They're on the ground.

Axel never thought he'd be so happy to be tackle-hugged to the ground as Roxas hovered above him, having pinned him to the mat with the weight of 'love'.

"You didn't tell me you were doing this!" Roxas yelled above the crowd, despite his scolding words he was smiling one of the brightest smiles that Axel swore would have made the sun jealous.

"It was a surpr-Mmp!" The Chocobo was cut off by the Leopard's lips smashing down onto his with the force of 'love'. Axel got weird feeling settling in the pit of his stomach: Not something '_WEIRD_-weird' but quite enjoyable. Must of had something to do with the crowd madly clapping and cheering around them to the point where goosebumps formed on all over his body. It was a kind of only-happens-in-movies-kiss.

Axel threaded his fingers through his perfect blonde's hair and pulled him as close as physically possible, they really had perfected the manoeuvring of their lips against each others in the last two summers. Was it just them or had the audience gotten louder when their kiss had started?

Why yes, yes it had.

Amounts of fucks given? None, not even a little one or a fleeting one in the back of either of their minds. They were truly embodying a 'Zero-Care-Bear' attitude. Finally, they didn't have to hide, they could show everyone in the world just how much they loved each other-

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

Axel and Roxas pulled away from each other slightly, then, in a flash of neon/rose pink Roxas was picked up by the scruff of his neck and yanked off of his boyfriend. Axel blinked a few times, noticing a couple of things that made him want to throw a massive rage.

Firstly, Marluxia had captured his sweet Roxy and was holding him firmly by the wrist.

Secondly, Roxas was trying _really_ hard to get away, looking sad.

Thirdly, the audience had gone deathly quiet (And Axel had been really into the cheering).

The Chocobo got to his feet straight away, trying not to let out any growls (which might freak some people out). He drew himself up to his full height, taking one step closer to the pink haired menace. "Look. Marluxia, give it up, cheer camps over!"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" The pink menaced screeched. Axel backtracked a step, thinking _Whoa holy crap_. Why the hell was he getting so worked up about this? And how in the hell of it did that noise just come from his mouth? I mean, that CAN'T be natural.

The red head regained his thoughts quickly as Roxas made a small sound of protest and tried to pull away again. He never wanted Roxas to feel this way ever again, like a caged bird desperate to get away.

Roxas pulled again at his restraint. _"Why?"_ Axel demanded, this was getting a bit ridiculous.

Marluxia seemed slightly taken aback by this, racking his brain for any possible answer. He spluttered for a second, then gripped Roxas tighter, all eyes on him. Axel stood there waiting, pissed off beyond all possible belief. If Marluxia had the _nerve _to not e ven have a reason to break him and Roxas apart he was going to punch a wall. A pink wall. A wall named _Marluxia._

"Yes?" Axel asked, a sickly sweet tone to his voice that implied his murderous thoughts. The pinkette's eyes opened wider as his brain went into overdrive.

Axel took a menacing step towards him.

"B-Because Van wants him! Right Van-?!" The Leopard captain was close to falling to his knees and praying to not have his face smashed in.

"RIGHT VAN?-" Marluxia went a bright shade of red, promptly turned around thinking Vanitas was directly behind him, then blanched. His eyes had fallen directly onto Vanitas who was passionately making out with someone who clearly wasn't Roxas because he had Roxas firmly by the wrist.

"Wh-What?" You kind of got the feeling that when Marluxia said this he wanted to both kill Vanitas and crawl under a rock and die himself. Rather that then let an entire cheer camp kick the crap out of him... He continued to stare in blank rage at Van who was up on the back bleachers in a heated lip-lock with none other than Leon, neither of them noticing anything.

Meanwhile Axel's hands balled up into fists and he took _another_ step forward. It looks like Marly didn't have a legit reason, that means _killing time._

The pink menace turned around watching Axel as he advance slowly, the grip on Roxas did not loosen at all, it might have actually tightened slightly. _It doesn't make any sense! _Axel was a meter away and about ready to pounce- A light _'thud' _of someone jumping down off the bleachers gained his attention for a nano second. It was Terra making his way calmly to the front.

"Axel, don't do anything to him, you remember last year. Plus, cheer camp _isn't quite _over yet." The brunette said, and that made quite a bit of sense. Axel didn't want his whole team to lose or something just because he threw a punch... He didn't think Roxas would like it much either if he started a fight.

_Ah, screw it._

Axel straightened up, noticing that as he did so the grip on Roxas loosened a little. Maybe if he played nice Marly would lower his guard and he'd be able to steal his little Leopard cub back...

As Axel formulated a very endearing plan for rescuing his boy friend in his head (Which included a jackhammer, three camels, Sora playing the fiddle and pirates), Terra simply made his way over, pulled Roxas away from Marluxia, walked Roxas over to Axel, then turned around to face Marluxia again.

Axel soon forgot about the jackhammer, the three camels, Sora playing the fiddle and the pirates as Roxas wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tight. His own arms instinctively wrapped around his boy friend, hugging him back equally as tight and placing a kiss on the top on his perfect blonde spikes. The hell with anyone who was going to take Roxas away from him.

''AWWWWWWWWWW!" Not a dry eye in the house ladies and gentlemen! Zack even let a squeal free!

Above the fangirling of the crowd, Marluxia was throwing a complete and utter rage with his hair bouncing around like a pissed Furby. Like, I mean he was really about to throw the toys out of the cot. "**Terra!" **He bellowed, confusing Axel even_ more _because a minute ago he was squealing at them with a high pitched voice that rivaled Sharpay Evans. _Mmm Roxas smells like strawberries... Might just go in for a kiss-_

Oh, nope, the shouting hadn't finished.

**"What do you think you're doing!?"** His shoulders shook wildly. Axel was tempted to point out he looked like a kettle that had just finished boiling but thought it might be wildly inappropriate.

So he whispered it to Roxas instead.

Roxas quietly snorted.

"Can't you see Marluxia? This is _whats right. _Even you can't be so blind as to not see true love." The walking Kettle Marly scowled looking over at the happy couple, refusing to be moved by Terra's words. A small but very noticeable vein had popped out from his neck which was not very attractive in the slightest.

"But-_ But-_" Marluxia scowled, completely defeated.

Terra gained some confidence from standing up to his bully and asked, "What is it Marly? Cat got your tongue?" He then folded his arms across his chest feeling more empowered than ever. Marluxia turned red and his scowl dropped, his shoulder's dropped, his hair seemed to droop, he was now a different person.

He then burst into tears.

All spectators were shocked. No one in their right mind would have ever even _dreamed _of seeing Marluxia cry, it was like watching a venomous snake with fangs poised over you leg give you a small kiss instead of a bite. Totally out of character. Not that Axel was a horrible person or anything, but the only thing he could think at that moment was: _Weird... The water from his eyes haven't BURNT him yet_.

Terra stepped forward, a little bit of worry showing on his face. "Mar-"

"AXEL WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"

_What… The… Ballsack…?_

The audience gasped and all looked at each other. Roxas's eyes widened and he looked at his boy friend for some sort of explain Nobody said anything as the Leopard captain ran out of the competition area, Axel and the others were all left standing there completely dumbstruck in silence for a while after he disappeared.

W-o-w...

Axel ended up breaking the silence, "That was.. Unexpected." -Insert awkward smile- Everyone ended up cracking a smile, deciding that the situation was completely strange and deserved a small giggle over. So... Van and Marly were planning on keeping Roxas and Axel apart so THEY could get with them? Umm... No words could describe Axel's horrified thoughts.

(A/N: Don't let the image of Marluxia and Axel keep you from sleeping tonight, 'cause Axel sure as hell won't sleep from horrific thoughts of Marly all over him and- EWW. Imagine... The _two of them... TOGETHER? _No. Nope. Not happening.)

_Must... Get rid of... Bad thoughts... _He turned to look down at Roxas. "-ah, at least he's gone now..." The blonde smiled up at him, letting go of their tight embrace and instead lacing his fingers through his boyfriends. They looked at each other and swung their hands back and forth, grinning from ear to ear. _I have him. He's mine. No one else's. Forever._

_No. Wait._

_I have him. He's mine. No one else's. For about an hour._

It took five or six fucking weeks but now they don't have to hide anymore! For an hour! A whole hour! Isn't that AWESOME!? (Not sarcasm, nothing could make Axel sad at this moment)

Demyx stood up on the bleacher: "Can I just be the first one to say: About bloody time!" The Dragon's fist flew up into the air in a kind of 'bro salute'. This sparked a chain reaction and suddenly EVERYONE was fist pumping the air like no tomorrow!

"WOOOOO!"

In amongst all the 'whooping' and 'wooing', Axel bent down to whisper in Roxas's ear, "Shall we?" He then flicked his head towards the crowd. His grin hadn't fallen yet, so after another small kiss the two headed over to the bleachers hand in hand. They sat down right next to Riku who had Sora on his lap who for once didn't look too sugar-buzzed, but he did have a silver ring perfectly fitted onto his ring finger.

Axel caught his best mates eye and clapped him on the shoulder. "Told you you could do it." He whispered, watching as the crowd's noise died down and Saix began to take the stage. Terra had followed close behind him so he sat down too. Who would have thought Leopards and Chocobos would want to actually sit _next _to each other.

Saix (who only ever manages to turn up in the last few chapters) came to a halt in the middle of the stage, standing with a microphone and a folded piece of paper containing all of the scores.

The Chocobo could hear his heart beat loud in his ears as silence fell over the camp.

_Axel took Roxas's hand..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter is the finish :-)

You guys are so awesome! Thank you to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter and to actually, anyone who read this! :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. The Ending and Beginning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ihasakeyblade: :'(

So It's been a little less than two years, and I honestly can't thank all you readers enough :') with you guy's's support and all your lovely reviews this has been so much fun to write! We've had some hiccups along the way (Me not posting for like a MONTH) but we got there in the end :)

We've made it: I hope you enjoy the last chapter of That Damn Leather Jacket

A MASSIVE THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed the last chapter: I'm SO sorry I didn't reply to all you guys but the paragraphs that rolled in made me so happy :') You guys are the bestist reviewers a writter could ask for!

_(The awkward moment when you have to check other chapters to see which school you sent your main character to)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**xX~That Damn Leather Jacket TWO~Xx**

**_Chapter 22: The Ending and Beginning_**

"Roxas? You still there? Can you hear me-"

"Heh, I can hear you fine Ax stop worrying."

"Just checking... It's been like, forever since I've heard your voice," Axel dragged his fingers through his unruly red hair and sighed, leaning heavily up against a tree on his new campus. The weather was a bit chilly, normal fall weather.

Our favorite red-head was wearing a scarf that made him look gayer than usual (As Riku had _helpfully_ supplied that morning before classes (That helpful bastard.)), not that Axel could give a damn- Nor could he give a damn about anything else other than the voice on the other end of his mobile. It was ridiculous really, the amount you can miss someone. He couldn't help but think back to the start of the summer, laughing at Riku for seeing Sora pinecones.

...It wasn't easy for Riku to snap out of his Sora-less-coma, it had taken him a _year _and even then he only truly snapped out of it when he _saw Sora in the flesh _when they had gotten to camp_. _Axel knew full well what that meant:

He wasn't going to get over his Roxas-less-coma until he saw him again.

God knows when that was going to be.

"I know..." Roxas breathed. Axel could almost hear his eyes dipping low, his shoulders falling, his hair blowing peacefully in the wind. And before you ask, YES you can hear that much from two-syllables, just SHUT UP.

The line went quiet for a second, Axel yearning to hear his sweet Roxas's voice again. He pulled his scarf up a little higher on his neck and walked across the grassy main courtyard of Traverse Town University. Beneath his ripped up converse was unfamiliar grass, it didn't contain the warmth of the grass from Camp... Or maybe that was the _'I hate this Roxas-less World' _side of him speaking.

"So..." Axel cleared his throat, having made it to the middle of the courtyard and sat down on the massive water fountain that resided there. It was a big circular one, one that he couldn't wait to fill up with bubble bath. "...How's things on your end, are you liking your campus? Your classes? Making new friends? Is your dorm clean-"

"Good, yes, yes, sort of and you know it's clean, I am King of the neat freaks after all." Hearing that smile return to his voice made Axel's heart race a million miles an hour. That's what he dreamed of... The sunshine that came with Roxas's smiles. "How about you? Where are you at the moment?"

"I'm in the courtyard... Soaking up the cold wind, being lazy before this afternoon because Sora's insisting we go out to dinner to celebrate 'moving in' to our new apartment." _Eckhem, grungy as fuck apartment _he corrected in his mind_. _Axel couldn't deny the place had character, it was a lot like camp on the count of the Chocobo being surrounded by a couples and having no one himself. Even though it was just one couple it was still bad. I mean, they're freaking _engaged. _Riku seems to come home with a bloody box of chocolates or flowers OR a teddy bear for Sora every day.

And Sora still squeals the same _everyday._

And they still make out in the kitchen _every. day._

And they still go at it really loud EVERY NIGHT.

Call it lack of sleep or lack of Roxas but Axel was iritable. Only hearing his Boyfriend on the phone could make him feel better at the moment. He thought going for a walk might clear his head, but his head ended up being like 'Fuck you, have some more Roxas' and all he could think about was the blonde. Which led to calling him, which lead to now.

Don't we just LOVE our brains? Aren't they AWESOME?

"That should be fun," _Oh, right, keep focus on the conversation._

"Yeah, if they weren't so lovey-dovey..."

"I think you would be too if you were engaged," _Yeah, but I'm not. I SHOULD BE, but I'm not. _"You'd be in a romantic daze..."

"Our apartment is filled with flowers, Riku's going nuts. I mean seriously crazy." Axel laughed lightly, causing Roxas to laugh too. The red head shifted a bit on the hard concrete fountain seat he had adopted. Nothing like jeans and concrete for comfiness. "I surely hope I wouldn't go that bonkers if I was getting married-"

"You know, you should put an oath-binding ring on my finger before _I'm _stolen, there's quite a few hot guys on my campus you know," The first thing Axel did was panic, and panic _hard. _It was only until he registered the playful tone in his boyfriend's voice that he pointedly calmed the fuck down and focused on his own breathing.

His next bit of laughter was slightly tight. "Heh, I think I've got a firm grasp on you, they can't be _that_ hot." Que another bit of awkward laughter from Axel. He was seriously struggling to ignore the little pang his chest was feeling.

"I don't know... I have a thing for red heads remember? There's some really hot ones here... Mmmm..." Axel could hear the grin and swoon coming out of the phone, but refused to believe it. Roxas was a good actor sometimes... Knew how to get Axel to have a panic attack.

There was no _way _HIS Roxas would ever leave him for another red head. It just wasn't possible. It was crazy. It was IMPOSSIBLE. No. No way...

He wouldn't... Would he?

"I v-vaguely remember you having a thing for red heads, yes," Axel found himself standing up from his fountain-seat just to get his blood to circulate easier, it seemed to be flowing right to his head making him dizzy and sweaty which wasn't a good look. "But- ah... I'm unique!" That was the best the Chocobo could come up with in the 'Win back Roxas' category. Brilliant.

"I guess so..." Roxas said, nonchalantly. Brushing it off as if Axel weren't in fact unique at all, and that he could get another Axel anywhere he wanted and- _OH GOD I'M FREAKING OUT- _"I'm looking at this one cute guy at the moment, thinking I might go ask him for a coffee or something-"

Axel choked on his own spit.

_He's just playing. He's only playing. He's just messing around. Calm down- CALM THE FUCK DOWN._

He couldn't talk anymore... He felt dizzy and sick and just wanted to curl up into a ball and _die._

Roxas just kept talking as Axel stood there like a gaping fish.

"-He's got this scarf on that makes him look quite gay, so I think I'll go for it, what do you think?"

The brave Chocobo's lungs seemed to fill with air at that very moment. Joke or not he didn't want to hear about Roxas going to ask out another guy. Just... Not cool.

"I think you should stay on the phone with your loving Boyfriend and tell _him _next time you see _him_ you'll go get coffee with _him_ and no one else. Ever."

Blank silence was heard on the other side of the phone. Axel feared that he's came across a bit more agro then he had intended to be. He was just... Scared... Of losing probably the only awesome thing he'd ever had in his life-

"Hahahaha!" Roxas was laughing hysterically on the other end of the line, something that Axel did not think was called for or appropriate. He was mildly offended. Here he was, attempting to keep his Boyfriend at his side and now he was _laughing _at hi-

"Look up Ax," The Leopard finished with a small chuckle.

"Wh-?" Axel managed to make a very intelligent noise before the call ended. His head looked up from the ground where it had been stuck for the last five minutes in an attempt to get some blood back up there.

His eyes took a second to adjust to number of people all moving around the courtyard, both pupils zeroing in on the most beautiful azure colored eyes.

His breath hitched in his throat.

His eyes began to water.

His heart escalated to 15,000 beats per minute.

"_Roxas-" _He whispered in disbelief, his legs managing to carry him forward through the haze.

Everything began clearer, and time slowed down. Here Axel was, in a crowded courtyard, in the middle of Traverse Town University, staring at the love of his life.

He stumbled forward faster.

"ROXAS!" Axel shouted in complete and utter _euphoria,_ a grin opening up wide on his beaming face. Roxas, _his Roxas, _beamed back at him. There he was, Axel's sunshine, right in front of him to light up his life.

He broke into a run.

Axel almost tripped over his legs but by GOD he wasn't going to let that happen right now. When the two collided, Axel scooped Roxas up into his arms and spun him around. It seemed as though his shout earlier had gained a bit of attention, most eyes in the courtyard trained on them.

Axel didn't care. He would be happy to say later that after hugging Roxas as tightly as possible against him, he set him down on the ground, looked into those beautiful, bright blue eyes, caressed his cheek, placed a hand softly on his waist: Then kissed him.

_Really KISSED him. _Like his life depended on it. Like if he had to tell Roxas how much he loved him, how much he _adored _him, he only had this kiss to tell him.

The kiss was soft, passionate, albeit a little clumsy, but as tears prickled the corners of Axel's eyes then slowly cascaded down his cheeks, he knew it:

This was what love was.

Roxas was leaning up on his tippy-toes, pulling Axel's head down towards him fiercely. The Chocobo's fingers wove into gorgeous blonde locks, he let out a small sigh as their mouths moved against one another's. Nothing about this moment was less than perfect.

It wasn't until the clapping started that they realized the circumstances of their location.

"GET IN THERE MATE!"

"PHWOOAAARRR! HOT!"

"DID I SEE SOME TONGUE?"

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFINDOR!"

And you know what? None of these obnoxious sayings killed the moment. Roxas had Axel and Axel had Roxas. The World was set right.

The two pulled away from each other, their distance not changing even a millimeter, Axel was quite okay with having Roxas right up against his chest. He rested his forehead on his boyfriends and _breathed- _Something that he hadn't been able to do very well in the last few weeks. The blonde's hand came up to his face, Roxas's thumb wiping away some of the red head's tears. His own blue eyes began to water.

"Ax..." He whispered quietly. "Don't cry... I'll cry if you cry..."

"I j-just-Oh_ God I m-missed you so much!_" Axel sobbed, clutching the boy tighter and burying his face in his neck. He soaked up Roxas's scent and energy, not wanting to think about how long he was going to be here for and when the pain was going to start again.

Roxas snuggled deeper into Axel's zipped up leather jacket. "I missed you too," His voice was muffled, but Axel hugged him tighter nonetheless.

"WOOOOO!" Breaking apart slightly again, our Chocobo and Leopard looked up to find Sora on a balcony with Riku, holding up his hands in the shape of a love heart cheering madly. Riku was laughing at him, but gave a thumbs-up to the couple below. Axel and Roxas waved awkwardly, it was only awkward because the two refused to let go of each other.

Axel turned back to his boy friend, a single word playing on his tongue. "_How!?"_Sheer surprise laced through his word.

The great thing about boyfriends is that they understand what you mean even after just _one syllable._

Roxas pulled away Axel, but kept a firm grasp of his hand. The boy took a deep breath. "This might... Come as a _shock _to you Ax..." The blonde began, a little sheepishly. His boyfriend tried his gosh darned hardest not to panic like earlier. "I forgot to mention I have a twin brother..."

Axel's eyes widened. He imagined two Roxas's running around. Two perfect little blondes... Not that anyone could ever mean as much to him as Roxas does. Three way or not- Roxas was the love of his life.

He was still pretty god damn confused.

"Wow." He couldn't hide his astonishment. "So, what does that mean?" Axel breathed, nodding along to the explanation.

"Ven got into this university..." _Good for him... I don't see what that has to do with anything... _Axel made a mental note to remember the name 'Ven', he wanted to know _everything _about Roxas and that was a mighty big puzzle piece in his life.

"Yeah...?" The Chocobo was _about _to ask what university Ven had gotten into.

"So I kind of just... Switched places with him."

_Switched... Places..._

_With Ventus._

_Roxas's twin and Roxas switched schools._

_And Roxas is here right now._

Axel's mind broke in around twenty different places. _Ventus got into THIS school- Traverse Town, and he- and Roxas-_

First thought: _Could people just... DO that? If they had a replica of themselves- Wait better check._

"You two are identical?"

"Yep!" The way his boyfriend made it sound was like 'Taadaaaah!'

How could they just... Switch? Weren't there laws and rules and documents that kind of... PREVENTED that?

But you know what? THE HELL with rules! Roxas... Went to this university. That meant Roxas was living here. He could see Roxas everyday. He could spend the rest of his LIFE with him.

Axel very much planned to do that.

The red head stepped forward, wrapping his arm around the waist of his future fiancé (It is going to happen. We all know it's going to happen. Axel was going to _make it happen.) _"I love you so much," He whispered, straight into Roxas's ear, his tears having dissipated. "You have no idea how much I love you-"

"I love you too Ax," Roxas was up on his tippy toes again, hugging Axel back with the same warmth. Once they broke apart again, their hands still joined, Axel tipped his head towards the car park.

"Come on, I've got about a million questions for you and the night is still young!" The Chocobo started pulling Roxas across the grass, the smaller male was actual doing pretty well at keeping up.

"Wait Ax!" Roxas called, causing Axel to slow down. Axel look down at his boyfriend with a perfectly arched eye brow. "I... Ah..." The blonde shuffled his feet. "It's... Um, pretty cold out here-" The blush covering the boy's cheeks all but broke Axel's fanboying meter- He couldn't even suppress a squeal at the cuteness of Roxas, his heart just starting racing uncontrollably.

With a knowing smile, Axel quickly unzipped his jacket and slid it off his shoulders. Roxas's face lit up even more than it already was as the jacket was draped over his own shoulders, instantly warming him up all over. He put his arms through the arm holes as Axel zipped it up. It was still a little big on him... But that just made it even _cuter._

Now with a sufficiently warm and satisfied boyfriend, Axel smiled, taking Roxas's hand once more. They walked out to the car park, then off down the street towards...

The future.

Axel could not believe his luck from the last two years. Sure life had kicked him hard in the groin when he was down, but from everything he'd came out a better person. He'd made some friends for life, a _love _for life, not to mention the countless memories from the crazy Camp Oak Blast and all it's cheerleading wonder.

He would never forget or trade any of it for anything in the world.

If you asked Axel what had caused his luck over the last two years, you might get an answer along the lines of this:

_I managed to score the greatest, most beautiful person on the planet._

_How did I get so lucky you might ask?_

_Cause That Damn Leather Jacket of mine is a total babe magnet._

_And I wouldn't have it any other way._

**The End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. EPILOGUE

**Chapter 23: EPILOGUE**

**xX~That Damn Leather Jacket TWO~Xx**

**_Epilogue_**

_Where are they now?_

_So many unanswered questions._

Well, Demyx and Zexion are living together, both deciding to go to Radiant Garden for studying and music making. It turns out Demyx had a ring waiting for Zexion too, not that that would surprise anyone. It certainly did not surprise Axel when he got the phone call from Demyx, the blonde squealing down the phone at two AM (Demyx had forgotten the time difference) proclaiming he'd just proposed to Zex... Axel was happy for them but demanded to be called back at a more reasonable hour.

Roxas scolded him for snapping at their newly engaged friend.

Riku and Sora are still... Riku and Sora. Getting married was fun especially the after party, man, RIku's family knew how to _party. _It was just like at Oak Blast, the couple got the hell out of that building before they were tasked with cleaning up (Zexion, Zack, Terra, Demyx, Axel and Roxas weren't very impressed with this), and high-tailed it to Destiny Island for their honey moon.

Terra and Zack? They took things slow... Like... _tortoise. _You know how Zack is! They took up jobs at a local rock climbing agency near Oak Blast and lived out their lives in the great outdoors. How romantic...

Marluxia? He turned himself around, figured making other people's lives a living hell wasn't good for his complexion. He went to teachers college, now he teaches history at his local high school. It has it's perks... For one, the science teacher is _damn fine._

Love is found in the strangest of places.

Vanitas? Leon? That didn't last long. Not long at all. Leon still coaches every summer at Camp, Van started professional skateboarding for no apparent reason. Xaldin lives in his little office and only comes out to get a supply of coffee and crisps.

Tidus? Namine? No one really cares. Come on, be honest: You really don't.

Axel and Roxas? Now there's a pair of crazy teenagers that we would love to hear more from! Getting engaged for these two took place around five minutes after I left off the last chapter- Axel works fast.

On the subject of winning the Camp Comp, The Chocobo's won, _hands down. _Axel was able to go to Traverse Town University because of a special scholarship that was won by his talented choreography. Don't we just love it when things tie up nicely?

Everyone found love. Everyone lived their lives to the fullest, and everyone lived happily, ever, after-

...Except for Namine and Tidus, because no one cares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you all so much for reading! It's been a big journey getting all this written down but now it's here for the world to see! I'm going to go over it in a couple weeks (I say 'me' but I really mean Pineapple...) to get it all spick and span :D

**Favorite, Review, do anything you please- I love you guys and thank you for your support in writing this story. I can't say thank you enough (:**

**I'm going to go eat something now, probably chocolate.**

-ihasakeyblade123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
